Friends in the past
by inukagfreak1674
Summary: Kagome invite's Inuyasha to a festival when a demon attacks. Now Kagome,Inuyasha and her friends and family are stuck in the feudal era. What's going to happen? Inukag MirSan. Lemons in later chapters. R&R! COMPLETE
1. Telling of the festival

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Characters from Inuyasha. They're Rumiko Takahashi's. But I WILL own Inuyasha someday! Muhahahaha.

Parings are Inu/Kag Mir/San Sess/Kagu Koh/Rin Sou/Hito Kog/Aya 

Characters are a little OOC. (In case you don't know what that means, it means out of character

"..." is talking and '...' is thinking

* * *

Ch.1: Telling of the festival

It was a warm day in the feudal era. No clouds, no demons, no fighting. It was a quieter day then usual. Inuyasha and the rest of the group were taking a break to enjoy the nice peaceful day. Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree taking a short nap, Miroku and Sango were sitting in the grass talking while Kirara was sleeping in Sango's lap, and Kagome was helping Shippo find some acorns. Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully when he heard a loud slapping noise. He looked to see that Miroku who had a new large handprint on his cheek. Inuyasha shook his head knowing that Miroku had groped Sango again.

"MIROKU YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!" Sango yelled making Inuyasha wince at the sound.

"Come on Sango you know my hand is cursed" Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"Cursed my ass Miroku! Come on Kagome lets go take a bath. Oh and Inuyasha make sure that the hentai doesn't come and follow us or else! Got it?" Sango gave Inuyasha a glare telling him that there was no room for arguments. Inuyasha nodded his head not wanting to get in trouble as well. Sango took Kagome's hand and got on the transformed Kirara. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder just before they took off. When everyone was on Kirara took off.

"Dammit Miroku! Why do you always have to grope Sango? Now I have to baby sit you!" Inuyasha said while hitting him on the head.

"My hand is just attracted to it. And if you don't want me to grope Sango there's always Kagome" Miroku said while turning to Inuyasha. What he saw scared the life out of him. Inuyasha had the darkest glare on and Miroku could have sworn that he saw Inuyasha's eyes flash red.

"Miroku take that back if you want to live! No one touches my Kagome but me! Got that?" Inuyasha said while flexing his claws. Miroku nodded in fear for his life.

'Wait! My Kagome? Since when does Inuyasha own Kagome? He also said that he's the only one who can touch her. I'll ask him later when he's cooled down some what' Miroku thought as Inuyasha jumped back into the tree.

With Kagome and Sango

'Damn that pervert! He makes me so mad sometimes that I want to hit him so…so…agh I don't get it. If I want to hurt him so badly then why do I love him?' Sango thought as they rode to the hot springs. The way to the springs was a quiet one. Kagome was thinking on how to help her friend but she was also thinking about a festival being held at her shrine in 3 days. She really wanted to go.

'I wonder if Inuyasha will want to come. No I'm sure he won't even let me go. He'll just say we need to look for jewel shards and Naraku' Kagome thought as she got off Kirara and started to undress.

'What's wrong with Kagome? She looks depressed. I'll ask her about it it a minute.' Sango thought as she and Kagome got undressed. They slipped into the hot spring and started to relax.

"Hey Kagome, what's the matter? You look troubled." Sango asked as she walked over to Kagome.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking that's all" Kagome said giving Sango a smile.

"Are you sure you're ok? What are you thinking about?"

"Well at the shrine in my time we have a Sakura Festival each year. It's really fun. They have little shops, food, games, music, and a dance. But I don't think I can go." Kagome said while frowning and sighed. (I'm not sure if they have a Sakura Festival but in my story they do)

"What's wrong? Why can't you go?" Sango asked 'It sounds so fun, so why can't she go'

"Well since I know Inuyasha he'll probably just say "We don't have time for a festival, we need to look for Jewel shards." That's why" Kagome said while trying to imitate Inuyasha.

"Well why don't you invite him to the festival? He could use some fun every once in a while. Plus I can tell you're tired from traveling so much so you can use this as a little break. Ok?" Sango said giving Kagome a warm smile. Kagome nodded her head and finished bathing. Little did they know that a demon was listening to their conversation.

'Well it seems I do have a chance to get the Sacred Jewel Shards from the priestess. And I can kill the half demon as well. This is perfect! Once their gone all I have to worry about is Naraku. This should be easy.' The demon smiled then transformed into a bird and watched from above.

Later that night

Miroku had found an inn and decided to stay the night there. He used his "There's an ominous dark cloud over your inn" trickand the inn keeper gladly gave them rooms. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all shared a room while Miroku and Inuyasha shared the other. During the middle of the night Kagome woke up to Shippo whimpering in his sleep. Once she calmed him enough to make him stop whimpering she tried to go back to sleep. 30 Minutes later she still couldn't sleep so she decided to go get some fresh air. Kagome stood up carefully so she wouldn't wake him up. When she made sure he was comfortable she left the room and started heading outside. On the way out she stumbled but regained her balance.

------------------------------------- With Inuyasha and Miroku-----------------------------------

Inuyasha was sleeping lightly when he heard a noise like someone was stumbling outside his door. He slid the door open and saw Kagome walk outside. 'What is she doing up this late? And where is she going? Stupid girl, she's going to get killed someday if she keeps walking out in the middle of the night.' Inuyasha thought while following Kagome by her scent. He finally found her sitting on a boulder by a pond. He walked up behind her and tapped on her shoulder.

"AHHHH, Inuyasha don't scare me like that" She said while trying to through a rock at him. He dogged it easily then walked over to her.

" Well I should scare you. What would have happened if I was a demon? You would be demon food right now. And where are you out here anyway?" Inuyasha said while sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some fresh air and to think. I thought I was quiet enough so I could sneak out, but I guess not. How did you know I was out here anyway?" Kagome laid back so she could look at the stars.

"I heard you stumble out so I made sure you didn't get your self killed. I also followed your scent so it wasn't that hard to find you. By the way, what were you thinking about?" Inuyasha said while laying back as well.

"It's nothing" She said while turning so her back was facing him.

"Yes it is. Now tell me" He said while sitting back up.

"I said it's nothing" She also sat up.

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes it is now tell me"

"NO! Now SIT!" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha fall face first hard into the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for wench!" Inuyasha lifted his head off the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Kagome said glaring at him.

"You heard me wench"

"That's it Inuyasha SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs thenstormed off into the forest leaving Inuyasha alone.

Kagome's POV

Kagome ran as far as she could before she collapsed from exhaustion. She laid panting on the ground trying to keep her anger under control. 'Why is he such a jerk? I told him it was nothing so why did he keep pushing it? But he did look a little worried. Maybe I shouldn't have sat him so much. I should go apologize and maybe he will too.' Kagome thought standing up now having some energyand started heading to the place Inuyasha was hopefully.

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha was still in the ground thanks to Kagome's sit commands. He was surprised that was still conscious. 'Ow, why did she have to do that? I was only worried about her. Someone could be after her and she's the only one that knows. And what does she give me? She gives me a lot of sits. That's all I ever get. I swear one day my back is going to break because of her. But I could have been a little nicer.' He thought not noticing that Kagome had come back.

Normal POV

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome said walking over to him. Inuyasha still hadn't moved since she sat him. "Inuyasha are you conscious?" Kagome said while patting his back.

"Yes Kagome, ow, do you want to sit me more? Is that why you came back?" Inuyasha said while turning his head to look at her 'If she sits me any more I don't think my back can take it' Inuyasha said wincing at the thought.

"No Inuyasha, I came to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have si... I mean I shouldn't have used the command so much. I just have a lot on my mind and you just pushed the line. But I shouldn't have used the command so much. Can you forgive me?" Kagome said looking at him.

"I'm sorry too. I want to know what you're thinking about. I'm not sure if your hiding something from me so I get worried that something will happen." Inuyasha said blushing.

"You worry about me? Thats so sweet!Oh and I forgive you." Kagome said.

A few minutes later the sit command wore off and Inuyasha sat up again with Kagome's help. They sat down and were quiet. Both of them didn't know what to say. Kagome thought that she should tell Inuyasha what she was thinking about.

"Inuyasha do you really want to know what I was thinking about?" Kagome said looking over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Ok, well in a few days we're having a sakura festival. It's at the shrine in my time, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? You don't have to wear a hat because every one will be wearing costumes. All you have to do is leave tetsusaiga here. So will you come?" Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha was also blushing.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do but I have two questions. One, why do I have to leave tetsusaiga here and two, why do you want me to come?" 'I also want to tell you how I feel' Inuyasha thought.

"You need to leave tetsusaiga here because I don't want you swinging it around, and I want you to come because I thought you would want to take a break and have some fun." Kagome said but thought 'But I want to tell you how I feel'

"Ok, when is the festival?"

"In 3 days, but can we lave in 2? I need to help my mom with some things."

"Sure, so what do you do at a festival?"

"You've never been to a festival before?" Kagome said while looking with a brow raised at him.

"I was never aloud at festivals because I was a half demon."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know"

"It's ok, after a while I got used to it."

"Inuyasha, no one should get used to being alone and not having fun. Now I'm glad I invited you to the festival." Kagome said giving him the warmest smile. Inuyasha just sat there quiet, thinking about what she had just said.

'Why does she want me to be happy? I'm just a filthy half breed. The only person who was this kind to me was my mom. Even Kikyo I felt I should always be on guard. Now I'm sure that I love Kagome.' Inuyasha and Kagome sat there for a good 5 minutes before Inuyasha spoke up.

"So what do you do at a festival? You never answered me before."

"Well they have food, games, music, dances, little shops, and other stuff like that. The really fun part is all the costumes. The theme this year is the feudal era, so you don't need a costume." Kagome said laughing a little.

"What are you going as?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't answer right away though.

"Someone that makes you happy" She said having a blank stare on here face. 'And someone I know you love' She thought sadly. Inuyasha noticed her change so he decided to change the subject.

"Hey Kagome, we should head back to bed. The sun is going to rise soon and we've been out here almost the whole night."

"Yeah, and I'm starting to get tired now anyway." Kagome said as they both stood up. They walked to the inn together then Kagome went to bed as Inuyasha watched her walk away. When Inuyasha walked into his room he noticed a certain Letcher had woken up.

"Hey Inuyasha, I never thought you had it in you to sneak out with **Your** Kagome. Boy was a wrong. So how was…" Before Miroku could finish his sentence Inuyasha smacked him in the head.

"What did you just say Miroku?" Inuyasha said

"How can you not remember that you called Kagome yours? Remember when you said not to touch Sango so I said that I could touch Kagome? After that you said that she was yours and you were the only one who can touch her." By the time Miroku was done Inuyasha was as red as his kimono.

"You better not tell anyone I said that or you're dead, you got that?" Inuyasha said. His face was still red from not only embarrassment but also from anger.

"Ok, I won't. You wouldn't really kill me would you Inuyasha?"

"No I wouldn't, I'd just make sure you couldn't have any kids. How does that sound?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. Mirokuquickly turned over and went back to sleep. When Inuyasha made sure Miroku was asleep then he sat against the wall and went into a light sleep.

* * *

Well that's the end for the first chapter. This is my first story so please no flames. I'm not sure if I should put some Japanese in here so please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! R&R.

* * *


	2. From ignore to Love

**Well here comes chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. This chapter is really different then how I first pictured it. Hope it's not to bad. A little fluff in here. Oh and Happy 4th of July!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Inuyasha characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**

Ch.2 From ignore to Love

The 2 days had gone by quickly for Kagome but for Inuyasha it seemed like forever. Miroku kept pestering Inuyasha about how he said Kagome was his. The worst part was that Sango over heard them one time so she kept pestering him as well. When it was time to go, Inuyasha felt like he had died and gone to heaven. They were now standing by the Bone Eaters Well to say goodbye to their friends.

"Hey Kagome, when will you and Inuyasha be coming back?" Asked Sango giving Kagome a hug.

"We'll be back in 2-3 days."

"Kagome will you bring me some candy when you come back?" Shippo asked giving her the puppy eyes.

"Of course I will when you give me that face." Kagome said while picking him up and giving him a hug.

"Kagome can we please go now?" Inuyasha said looking desperate. Sango and Miroku just laughed knowing why we wanted to leave. Kagome looked to Miroku and Sango to see what was so funny but found nothing, all she saw was Miroku and Sango laughing while Inuyasha glaring at them.

"Inuyasha, why do you want to so badly? And why are you glaring at Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked raising a brow. That only made Miroku and Sango laugh harder. They knew Inuyasha was stuck now. Kagome then turned to Miroku and Sango.

"And why are you two laughing? I don't see anything funny here." She said glaring at all of them. They all kept quiet after that. Inuyasha because he didn't want to tell Kagome about him saying she was his and Miroku and Sango kept quiet because they knew if they said anything that Inuyasha would beat the living day out of them.

"Never mind, Inuyasha we're going now. Oh, Inuyasha don't think I didn't notice the Tetsusaiga you're trying to hide. Sango can you watch it while we're gone? Thanks! I'll see you guys in a few days." Kagome said jumping into the Bone Eaters Well before anyone could say anything else.

"Thanks a lot you guys, now she'll be mad at me for the next few days." He said hitting Miroku 2 times on the head.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Miroku asked rubbing his head.

"The first hit was for you and the second was for Sango, but I don't hit girls. Unless she's my enemy like Kagura or someone else like that." Miroku and Sango just "Oh'd". Before Inuyasha hopped into the Bone Eaters Well he handed Sango the tetsusaiga. Once he knew they had it he jumped into the well. Miroku and Sango stayed by the well for a few more minutes before they all went back to Kaede's village. Little did they know that the demon from before (chapter 1) had been following and watching them.

'This keeps getting better and better! Now Inuyasha doesn't have the tetsusaiga with him. Let's just hope that I can also get through the well. If not my whole plan is ruined.' The demon thought as it transformed into its human form. The demon walked over to the well and looked into it. 'It looks like an ordinary well to me. But how do you get through it? I might as well save my energy till tomorrow. I don't want that half breed to find me….yet.' The demon smirked and took off again.

-------------------------------------- In Kagome's era-----------------------------

Kagome had been ignoring Inuyasha the whole day. If he tried to talk to her she would either walk away or just plain old ignore him. After 5 hours of trying to get her to talk to him Inuyasha gave up. Kagome's Mother(I'm going to call her Tani) walked in to see Inuyasha finally giving up. She had already noticed Kagome had been ignoring him, she just wanted to see if Inuyasha could get her to talk. 'I swear they look like a married couple sometimes' Tani laughed in her head.

"Inuyasha, do you want me to try and get her to talk? I can tell you've been much stressed lately maybe you should rest a bit." Tani smiled at Inuyasha.

"Thanks, that would really help, but didn't Kagome go outside earlier?"

"Yes, but she should be home any minute now. She had to pick up her costume."

"What is she going as? She didn't tell me."

"I don't know either. All she told me was that it was a surprise." Just as Tani finished her sentence Kagome walked in. When Kagome saw Inuyasha she just turned away and walked upstairs to her room. Tani looked over to see Inuyasha with a frown on his face.

"I'll go talk to her Inuyasha since she won't talk to you, Ok?" When Inuyasha nodded Tani patted him on the back then stood up and walked to Kagome's room. Tani knocked on her door but when no one answered she walked in. Kagome was sitting at her desk pretending to study. Tani noticed that she was faking it by how the book was upside down.

"It's easier to read when it's not upside sown Kagome" Tani said laughing as Kagome almost fell out her chair from surprise. Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Sorry Mom, I thought you were Inuyasha." When Kagome said this Tani stopped laughing.

"Kagome, why are you mad at Inuyasha? You've been ignoring him all day. Will you please tell me?" Tani asked while walking over to Kagome's bed and sat down next to her.

"Ok, it all started a few days ago…"

**FLASHBACK**

"I heard you stumble out so I made sure you didn't get your self killed. I also followed your scent so it wasn't that hard to find you. By the way, what were you thinking about?" Inuyasha said while lying back as well.

"It's nothing" She said while turning so her back was facing him.

"Yes it is. Now tell me" He said while sitting back up.

"I said it's nothing" She also sat up.

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes it is now tell me"

"NO! Now SIT!" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha fall face first hard into the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for wench!" Inuyasha lifted his head off the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Kagome said glaring at him.

"You heard me wench"

"That's it Inuyasha SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs then stormed off into the forest leaving Inuyasha alone.

Kagome ran as far as she could before she collapsed from exhaustion. She laid panting on the ground trying to keep her anger under control. 'Why is he such a jerk? I told him it was nothing so why did he keep pushing it? But he did look a little worried. Maybe I shouldn't have sat him so much. I should go apologize and maybe he will too.' Kagome thought standing up now having some energy and started heading to the place Inuyasha was hopefully.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome said walking over to him. Inuyasha still hadn't moved since she sat him. "Inuyasha are you conscious?" Kagome said while patting his back.

"Yes Kagome, ow, do you want to sit me more? Is that why you came back?" Inuyasha said while turning his head to look at her 'If she sits me any more I don't think my back can take it' Inuyasha said wincing at the thought.

"No Inuyasha, I came to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have si... I mean I shouldn't have used the command so much. I just have a lot on my mind and you just pushed the line. But I shouldn't have used the command so much. Can you forgive me?" Kagome said looking at him.

"I'm sorry too. I want to know what you're thinking about. I'm not sure if your hiding something from me so I get worried that something will happen." Inuyasha said blushing.

"You worry about me? That's so sweet! Oh and I forgive you." Kagome said.

**End FLASHBACK** (Look back to the first chapter if you don't remember.)

"But this morning before we came back, I noticed Inuyasha glaring at Miroku and Sango but they were only laughing. When I asked them what was going on none of them answered. I told Inuyasha what was going on with the festival so why didn't he tell me what was going on there? That's why I'm mad at him."

Kagome and Tani just sat there for a few minutes waiting for the other to talk. After 5 minutes of silence Tani finally spoke up. "Kagome, why don't you talk to Inuyasha about this. He seems really confused. Did you tell him why you were mad?" When Kagome shook her head Tani continued. "I think he's really confused so why don't you go talk to him, Ok?" When Kagome showed no sign of stopping her, Tani left to go get Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I think you can go talk to Kagome now. I do have one question for you. Why didn't you tell her what was going on this morning?" Tani noticed that when she said this Inuyasha started to blush. Inuyasha walked quickly past her but Tani wouldn't let that happen. "This wouldn't have anything to do with your feelings towards my daughter would it?" That didn't help Inuyasha one bit. When he turned around to look at her at her she could finally see how red his face was and that explained everything.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I don't have feelings for her. Well I have to go Kagome now, Ok?" Inuyasha didn't give her a time to respond before jumping up the stairs and running into Kagome's room. 'How does she always know what I'm thinking or what's going on? Must be a mom type of thing' Inuyasha thought when he walked into Kagome's room. When he walked in he saw Kagome sitting on her bed looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Did my mom scare you or something?" Kagome laughed a little making Inuyasha smile. 'Well at least she's talking to me now.'

"Hey Kagome, why have you been ignoring me? What did I do wrong?" Inuyasha said while he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Remember a few nights ago when you wanted to know what was going on about the festival?" When Inuyasha nodded his head Kagome continued. "You get worried when I don't tell you right? Well when I asked what was going on this morning and you didn't tell me I felt like you couldn't tell me anything. Plus you tried to sneak the tetsusaiga when I told you not to."

"Kagome, I didn't tell you because it was something that I did which embarrassed me. Miroku and Sango found out and were teasing me with it so that's why I was glaring at them." Inuyasha said while blushing at the first part. "Listen, I'm sorry if I made you mad at that but it's not something I like to talk about out in the open. Do you get what I'm saying?" Inuyasha looked to Kagome who nodded her head.

"Can I ask you one more question before we forget this argument?" Inuyasha nodded his head so she continued. "What was so embarrassing that you couldn't tell me about?" That was the one question Inuyasha was afraid she would ask. 'Should I tell her? What if she thinks I'm weird. Well I guess I'm about to find out. Hopefully she feels the same.' Inuyasha thought.

"Well remember a few days ago when Miroku groped Sango so she took you to the hot spring?" Kagome nodded her head so he continued. "Well what happened after you left was…"

**FLASHBACK**

Sango took Kagome's hand and got on the transformed Kirara. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder just before they took off. When everyone was on Kirara took off.

"Dammit Miroku! Why do you always have to grope Sango? Now I have to baby sit you!" Inuyasha said while hitting him on the head.

"My hand is just attracted to it. And if you don't want me to grope Sango there's always Kagome" Miroku said while turning to Inuyasha. What he saw scared the life out of him. Inuyasha had the darkest glare on and Miroku could have sworn that he saw Inuyasha's eyes flash red.

"Miroku take that back if you want to live! No one touches my Kagome but me! Got that?" Inuyasha said while flexing his claws. Miroku nodded in fear for his life.

**End FLASHBACK**

"And that's what happened. You think I'm weird don't you?" Inuyasha asked looking away ashamed of himself.

Kagome was in total shock. That was one of the last things she expected him to say. 'He said that about me? Did he really mean it? I hope he does' Hundreds of thoughts went through Kagome's head. After a minute of silence.

"Inuyasha, I could never think that your weird. I have 2 questions though. 1. Did you mean it and 2. why did you say that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha felt a little better that she didn't think he was weird, but now he had to explain why he said that.

"Kagome, I did mean what I said and the reason I said it is because I…I…I love you Kagome. That's why I said all that. I was going to tell you earlier but I was scared. I understand if you don't have the same feelings for a disgusting half breed like me." Inuyasha said standing up and walked over to the window. Kagome gasped and stood up after him.

"Wait! Don't go Inuyasha.!" Kagome said trying to get him to stop before he left. Inuyasha stopped then turned around to look at her. "Inuyasha, I don't think you're a disgusting half breed at all. In fact I fell in love with that half breed." Inuyasha's eyes widened . "Yes Inuyasha, I love you too. I've been in love with you for so long. I just can't believe that you love me too." Kagome said smiling. When Kagome finished Inuyasha brought her into a huge hug.

"Kagome, you don't know how happy you've made me. I love you so much. I would give anything to keep you safe, even my own life." He said pulling a way a little so he could see her face. Kagome could have died from happiness that moment.

"You better not die. I wouldn't be able to go on without you." She said looking straight into his eyes. Kagome leaned in and Inuyasha did the same. Soon enough their lips touched. It was an innocent kiss but soon turned passionate. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist while she put her arms around his neck. Feeling bold, Inuyasha ran his tongue across her lips. She shyly opened for him and his tongue started to feel hers. After a minute of kissing they stopped for air. Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers.

"Kagome, I love you so much."

"I love you too Inuyasha. That was my first kiss."

"Well that's good, I don't want any composition." Inuyasha said and Kagome laughed a little.

"Inuyasha, what about Koga? Oh lets not forget about Hojo."

"Would you really go with them Kagome?" Kagome shook her head no so he continued. "Well then I have no composition." He said kissing her forehead.

" Sota, Kagome, Inuyasha! Dinner!" Tani yelled from down the stairs.

"Lets go eat. I'm hungry." Inuyasha nodded and took her hand. They walked down the stairs, ate dinner, and then went to bed thinking of the one they love.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. Aw they finally confess their love for each other. The real action will start the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! See ya!

-Inukagfreak1674

* * *


	3. Disaster at the festival

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me a few days to update. I'm back with another chapter! This chapter will explain a lot. The beginning has some fluff in it but it will all come together in the end. Well here we go! (Man that sounds corny)**

**WARNING: A LOT of fluff. Nothing bad though.

* * *

**

**Summary- **What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future get stuck in the past with Naraku still alive? Lots! Inu/Kag Mir/San and more! First story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi Does.

Ages:

Inuyasha - 18 demon years 268 human years

Kagome - 18  
Miroku - 19  
Sango - 19  
Shippo - 10 demon years

Kohaku – 13

Rin-12

Kikyo - 18 (at time of death)  
Koga- 15 demon years

Ayame-15 demon years  
Sesshomaru – 21 demon years  
Naraku - 22 demon years  
Kagura - 21 demon years  
Kanna - 10 demon years  
Souta-11

Hitomi-11

Chapter 3, Disaster at the Festival

_**Last time**_

"Kagome, I love you so much."

"I love you too Inuyasha. That was my first kiss."

"Well that's good, I don't want any composition." Inuyasha said and Kagome laughed a little.

"Inuyasha, what about Koga? Oh lets not forget about Hojo."

"Would you really go with them Kagome?" Kagome shook her head no so he continued. "Well then I have no composition." He said kissing her forehead.

"Souta, Kagome, Inuyasha! Dinner!" Tani yelled from down the stairs.

"Let's go eat. I'm hungry." Inuyasha nodded and took her hand. They walked down the stairs, ate dinner, and then went to bed thinking of the one they love.

**_This time -(characters are a little OOC)_**

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to Souta running into the room. "Inuyasha, it's time to get up now" Inuyasha just pulled the blankets over his head and tried to ignore him but it didn't work. Souta jumped on Inuyasha knowing that he had won.

"Fine, I'm up. Now go so I can get ready." With that Souta left.

. Inuyasha sat up and looked over to see what time it was. He gasped at the time he saw. It was 11am. 'Damn, since when do I sleep in?' Inuyasha thought while standing up and walked out of the guest bedroom to Kagome's room. (I don't know if Kagome's house had a guest bedroom, but in this story they do) When he walked in Kagome was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. Inuyasha walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Kagome just opened one eye to look at him.

"Morning Inuyasha! Did you get enough sleep? You must have had a good dream" Kagome laughed a little when he blushed. "Haha, so you did have a good dream. What was it about?" Kagome asked sitting up. Inuyasha was now a dark red.

"Well, you were with me and there was an unlimited supply of Raman." Inuyasha said while Kagome blushed and the first part and laughed at the second. "What did you dream about Kagome?" Inuyasha said while grabbing her hand.

"I dreamed that I pasted my exams and we defeated Naraku."

They kept quiet for a few minutes before Inuyasha spoke up again. He had been thinking about what they were going to do once Naraku was defeated.

"Kagome, what are we going to do when we beat Naraku?"

"I don't know but let's not think about that now. Let's think about the…um…festival! Did you remember that it's today?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "And before you ask no, I'm not telling you what I'm going as." Kagome smirked at how Inuyasha gasped.

"How did you know I was going to ask that? And why won't you tell me?"

"I don't know how I could tell, I just knew and I won't tell you because I want to surprise you. I'll let you have 3 guesses."

"Ok, um the theme is the feudal era right?"

"Yes now guess."

"Ok, an outfit like Sango's?"

"No"

"Do I know the person?"

"Yes"

"Something like Kagura's outfit?"

"No"

"Damn this is hard. Ok I know I'm wrong but Kikyo?"

"Well what do you know, you got it right." Kagome said with a fake smile.

"Why are you going as Kikyo? I thought you don't like me going with Kikyo yet your dressing as her." Inuyasha asked with a confused look on his face. Then he remembered what she said a few nights ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"So what do you do at a festival? You never answered me before."

"Well they have food, games, music, dances, little shops, and other stuff like that. The really fun part is all the costumes. The theme this year is the feudal era, so you don't need a costume." Kagome said laughing a little.

"What are you going as?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't answer right away though.

"Someone that makes you happy" She said having a blank stare on here face.

**End Flashback**

"Kagome, you really think Kikyo makes me happier then you? Well that's where you're wrong." Kagome looked up at him and he smiled at her. "Kagome I told you that I love you and I meant only you. I was going to tell you later tonight but now is a good time. The last time I saw Kikyo I told her I wanted to be with you. She told me to love you and take care of you, and I will Kagome" By then Kagome was crying. (See Kikyo's not a bad guy (girl) in the story)

"Inuyasha that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too."

"If that was nice then why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy Inuyasha." She said giving him a hug. The hug surprised him at first but he hugged back. They stayed like that until Inuyasha remembered something. "Kagome I have to go get something in the feudal era. I'll be back in an hour or less, ok?" When Kagome nodded her head he stood up, jumped out of her window then ran to the well and jumped in. When Kagome knew he was gone she went downstairs to watch TV until he came back.

------------------------------------- --------With Inuyasha -----------------------------------------

When Inuyasha was on the other side of the well he made a dash for his old home. 'Mother, you said to give it to the one person I love with all my heart. Well mom, I'm sure Kagome is that one person.' Inuyasha thought. When he was still just a little boy, his mother had told him to give the one he loved her most prized possession. He had told her that he would never love someone but now he could se that what he had said was wrong.

Inuyasha made it to his old house in 15 minutes. He walked in to find that it had not changed one bit since his mother died. He still remembered the day clearly.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha was 8 (human years) old. His mother Izayoi had not been feeling well lately. She had come down with an unknown illness. Izayoi was a very famous woman. She was the princess of the northern lands. If she had not been so high classed the villagers would have killed her long ago with her half breed son. Finally one day Izayoi died from the illness. Inuyasha had no time to morn for his mother before he was kicked out of the village. They had spears, arrows, fires, poisons. Anything to kill him or get him out of the village.

Inuyasha had to get out quickly before they killed him. When he was finally free he promised to himself that he would never cry, fall in love, or help others. (Strange that he broke all of those)

**End Flashback**

'Thanks to Kagome I've done all of those. She's helped me make friends, love, trust, help others, and sometimes even show feelings. I know mother would like her' Inuyasha smiled at the thought. It took him 10 minutes to find the thing he was looking for. When he found it he wrapped it up then started heading back towards the well.

It took him only 10 minutes this time to find the well. He didn't notice that a quick flash of black light went into the well before him. All he noticed was the well, forest and little birds sitting on the lips of the well. So he jumped in the well and ran back to Kagome's house.

------------------------------------------------ Demons POV ---------------------------------------

The demon was hiding in the dark corner of the well house. It had transformed into its bird form to try and hide its scent from the half demon. 'Well at least I can get through the well and he didn't catch my scent. I'll just wait till the end of the festival before I kill them. Might as well let their last night be a little fun before they die.' The demon smirked and hid it's self again before the half demon would find it.

------------------------------------------------- Normal POV----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked into the house to find Kagome asleep on the couch. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to her room. He laid her down on the bed carefully. He made sure that she was asleep before walking to the door only to have Souta come and jump on him.

"Hey Kagome! Inuyasha's back!" Souta said trying to wake his sister. "Souta! I was trying to keep her asleep not wake her!" Inuyasha said to Souta glaring at him. Souta got so scared he ran out of the room. When Inuyasha turned around he saw Kagome sitting up in her bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Inuyasha when did you get here? And how did I get up here?"

"A few minutes ago and I carried you up here." Inuyasha said while sitting down next to her. He then remembered he had something to give her. "Here, I got this for you. I thought instead of going as Kikyo you could wear this." He said handing her the wrapped gift. When she opened it she gasped in surprise.

It was a Kimono fit for high classed rulers. It was a golden color with pink Sakura peddles on it. Kagome noticed that there was a box as well so she opened it. Inside was a gold necklace with diamonds imbedded in it, earrings that had crystals hanging down, and a ring with a gold band and a large sapphire.

Kagome was so happy she jumped on Inuyasha making him fall over and kissed his cheek around 15 times in a row. Inuyasha was happy but also embarrassed at their position. Kagome was on top of his kissing his cheek.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha! I love you!" Kagome said then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Inuyasha was stunned to say the last. He knew she would be happy but he didn't expect this type of reaction from her. 'I need to get her this happy more often' Inuyasha thought as Kagome pulled away and blushed. "Inuyasha where did you get this and how did you afford it?" Kagome asked getting off of him.

"Kagome, this Kimono was my mother's most prized possession. She told me to give it to the one person I love with all my heart and to me that's you Kagome." Inuyasha smiled at her. "Why don't you go try it on. I want to see if it fits." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded.

Kagome went into the bath room and started to undress. She put on the Kimono first then the earrings and last the rings. Kagome felt something in the pocket so she pulled it out. It was a letter. She held it in her hand and walked out. "Well it fits but does it look good Inuyasha?" Kagome said walking into her bedroom. Inuyasha just sat there with his mouth open. The kimono showed all of her curves well. Inuyasha was just about ready to pounce on her but kept in control.

Kagome laughed a little " Inuyasha you better close your mouth before it attracts flies. Well at least it looks good, right?" Inuyasha nodded dumbly. "Oh I almost forgot, Inuyasha there was a letter in the pocket." Kagome said sitting next to him.

"Well open it, I want to see what it is" Inuyasha said leaning over to see it. Kagome opened the letter and read out loud:

_Dear Inuyasha's love,_

_I am so happy for the both of you. I am just writing this letter to wish you the best of luck. Please take care of my Inuyasha for me. I know he loves you very much if you are reading this. Inuyasha you take good care of her as well I will be watching over you to from up here. I am wishing the best of luck for you two. I love you both._

_Izayoi_

When Kagome finished reading she looked over to Inuyasha to see him in deep thought. "Do you want me to leave Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shook his head no and turned his head to look at her. Inuyasha smiled to reassure her that he was okay. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she leaned her head on his shoulder.

'Should I ask her? Or are we moving to fast? Well I might as well get it over with.' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome" Inuyasha started "When we defeat Naraku and complete the jewel, will you live with me and be my mate?" Inuyasha said while looking at the ground blushing.

"Inuyasha, I would love to live with you but…. What's a mate?" Kagome blushed. Inuyasha fell over anime style. Kagome laughed a little embarrassed.

"Kagome, a mate is a person you well mate and live with. It's what you humans would call marriage but a little different. Dog demons mate for life so you would be with me until you die. So will you be my mate?" Inuyasha said looking embarrassed, nervous, and even a little scared.

"Inuyasha" 'Here it comes' Inuyasha thought. "I would love to be your mate" Kagome said smiling at him. Inuyasha was so happy that he pounced on her and kissed her. Kagome was a little surprised at first but kissed back. Inuyasha forced her lips open with his tongue and started to explore her mouth. Kagome felt like she had died and gone to heaven. A few minutes later they separated so they could breathe.

"I take it your happy Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just smiled and blushed. "We should start getting ready for the festival. It starts in 3 hours."

"Okay, see you in a few hours then." Inuyasha said walking back to the guest bedroom. Once he left she started to work on her make-up and hair. Before she did anything else though she took a shower. Once she was done with that she combed her hair before she got some chopsticks to hold her hair up. She then put some pink lipstick, blush, and mascara on.

Kagome looked into the mirror to see if she looked good. What she saw made her gasp. She looked like she was a princess. She could hardly believe that the person in the mirror was her. 'I just hope that Inuyasha likes it' Kagome thought as she walked outside.

------------------------------------------- With Inuyasha----------------------------------------

Inuyasha didn't have to do much. All he had to do was shower, comb his hair and get dressed. When he was done he walked outside. When he was out he felt a weird feeling. Like something bad was going to happen. He just shook it off though. 'Must be my imagination' Inuyasha thought. Kagome had taken around an hour and a half to get ready. He sat in the sacred tree until then. When she came out he could have sworn that she was a goddess. The last hour before the festival Inuyasha helped make sure every thing was normal. When he was done people started to show up.

------------------------------------------ Party Time! ------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome meet up with Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo. Souta had invited Hitomi (Souta's girlfriend. If you don't know who she is watch episode 90) Hojo asked Kagome out (again) when he first saw he which pissed Inuyasha off. Kagome told him that she was dating Inuyasha and they could still be friends and Hojo agreed.

They were all sitting down waiting for a good dance song to come on. They were all talking when "Every Heart" (English version) came on. "Come on Inuyasha, let's dance" Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded. They stood up and walked to where the other couples were dancing.

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha neck while he put his arms around her waist. They started moving to the beat.

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other then Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest while he laid his on the top of her head.

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across

Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

At the end of the song they kissed each other and still held on to each other until the next song started. It was "everywhere" by Michelle Branch.

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

"I can relate to this song. I'm always thinking about you." Inuyasha said and Kagome blushed. They continued dancing.

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other and thought at the same time 'I see you'. They took a break from dancing to go hang out with friends.

-------------------------------------- Demon's POV------------------------------------

The demon had been in the well house the whole day waiting for the perfect time to kill Inuyasha and Kagome. 'Yes Kagome and Inuyasha. Spend time with your friends since it will be your last time. I'll give you one more hour to live. Enjoy it while you can!' The demon smirked and laughed in it's head.

_---------------------------------------------- _The festival ------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome were playing games when Inuyasha asked "Kagome, when does the festival end?" Kagome looked to her watch and said "In about 45 minutes. Why?" "I'm just having a lot of fun with you." Inuyasha said and Kagome blushed. "I'm having fun with you to Inuyasha." She gave him a peck on the cheek then walked to go find another game. 'I wonder how Miroku is doing.' Inuyasha thought as he walked after Kagome.

--------------------With Miroku and Sango (no I didn't forget about them) ---------------

Miroku and Sango were walking through Kaede's village. They had left Shippo with Keade so they could go talk. Miroku had something important to ask Sango. They were around 2 miles away from Kaede's village before Sango said something. "Miroku, where are we going? We've been walking for half an hour. Are you lost?" Miroku said nothing and kept walking. After another 10 minutes of silence Miroku finally stopped. "What's the matter Miroku?" "Sango look?" Sango came up from behind Miroku and gasped.

It was a beautiful field of flowers. There were roses, dandelions, tulips, pansies, and more flowers like that. "Do you like it Sango?" Miroku said coming up to stand next to her. Sango was speechless. When she finally regained her voice she asked "I love it Miroku but, why did you bring me here?" Miroku had never been so nervous then he was at that moment. 'Well here it goes' Thought Miroku.

"Sango I've been thinking a lot lately. I kept thinking about what we're going to do after Naraku is defeated and we've found all of the jewel shards. I was wondering when we do complete those tasks that maybe we could live together. What I'm really trying to say is Sango will you marry me?" Sango was shocked. She was on the verge of tears because of how happy she was. "Miroku, I would love to!" She said giving him a hug.

Inuyasha had helped Miroku find this place. Miroku had told Inuyasha about his plans and Inuyasha decided to help out. 'Thank you Inuyasha. I hope you're having a good time with Kagome.' Miroku thought hugging Sango back.

------------------------------------- With Inuyasha and Kagome--------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking about. They only had 10 minutes until the festival ended. (The demon would attack in 25 minutes) They were thinking about dancing to the last song. "What do you want to do Inuyasha?" Inuyasha thought about and decided that he wanted to dance with her one last time that night. "Can we dance to the last song?" "Sure" They walked behind the house to dance in private (not to do anything bad in case you're wondering) the song was "Four Seasons" (from the 3rd Inuyasha movie but I found the translated version) Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and Kagome put her arms around his neck and waited for the song to start.

Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I will be okay.

They started moving with the beat. Inuyasha felt like this was the last time he would see this time but not the last time he would see Kagome. Something told him to be careful but he just ignored it.

If I meet my love, and we part,  
we'll meet again, like we did before.  
The sweet darkness I find  
Fumbling around deep in my memories,

I can taste the sweetness of the past.  
Although you're not anywhere  
I'll be alright,  
If I close my eyes to that,  
Love won't change,  
I believe

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha and started singing with the song.

When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom  
in summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea  
the fall wind, and the winter snow  
with that sigh, I wish to be warmed,  
four seasons with your love  
Once again.

"I didn't know you could sing like that. It's…nice." Kagome blushed at his comment and continued to sing.

The promise of that only wish  
fades away when time passes.  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
If feelings again happened that way,  
We'll be alright,  
If I just believe,  
No matter how far away you are,  
Stay with me.

The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night.  
I leave a message in the sandy beaches of summer.  
The fall rain, the winter tears,  
with a show of love, I wish to be warmed,  
four seasons with your love  
in a dream.

Inuyasha just kept listening to Kagome. Her singing reminded him of his mothers. Inuyasha held on tighter while they danced.

Time flows into my heart,  
and truthfully,  
our every day is nearer to a memory,  
Love and dreams may be things forgotten  
one day, but, my wish is to be warmed.  
Four seasons with your love,  
within my heart.

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me

'I'll always stay you' Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time and kissed. When they finished they came around to see that almost everyone was gone. Only Kagome, Inuyasha, Tani, Souta, Hitomi, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo, and Kagome's grandpa were left. They were all talking about how fun the festival was until there was a huge explosion behind them. Kagome had put up a barrier very quickly.

"Kagome how did you do that?" Her friends all asked at the same time. Kagome just stared at her hands with a confused look on her face but then remembered the explosion. Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha in a fighting stance.

"Come out here you demon! I know you're here!" Inuyasha yelled out. 'Why didn't I sense it earlier?' Inuyasha thought and noticed some movement. "I said come out here!"

"You really are impatient aren't you Inuyasha." The demon came out. The demon was a female. She was wearing a black sleeveless kimono with dark red strips come through it. She had jet black hair with blood red eyes. The kimono came up to knee length. Her hair was wavy and to about mid back.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked flexing his claws.

"My name is Yami Shouki, I have come here to kill you and the priestess then I will steal your jewel shards." Yami smirked.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha said grabbing Tetsusaiga but remembered he had left it back in his time. "What's the matter little puppy? Did you forget your toy sword at home?" Yami smiled at how mad Inuyasha was.

"Kagome get everyone inside the house now." Inuyasha said not wanting her to be in danger. Unfortunately Yami heard him.

"What house Inuyasha?" Yami said blowing the house up. Kagome was shocked. That was the only house she had ever lived in. Eri, Yuka, Hojo, Ayumi and the rest were all hiding behind Kagome and Inuyasha. But Kagome's grandfather came out think he could kill the demon. Which was a bad mistake. "DEMON BE GONE!" He yelled while he through sutra's at her. It hit her barrier and she came after him. Luckily Inuyasha saw her coming and got him out of the way.

Yami knew this was her chance and sent one last energy blast towards them. It missed but only by inches. The blast had caused them to all get blown away. Luckily the way was towards the well. Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at each other and by the look in the others they could tell there was no chance of winning.

"Inuyasha lets try the well. It's our last hope" Kagome said looking at him. He nodded his head and they both held on to the group and jumped into the well hoping it would send them all back. It worked. They were all surrounded by the light shows when you go through. When they made it to the other side they all got out of the well.

----------------------------------------- The other side of the well --------------------------------

'Damn they got away. But they still don't know I can use the well. Prepare to die Inuyasha and Kagome' Yami thought as she jumped through the well. When she made it to the other side she found Inuyasha and the rest walking to a village. 'Inuyasha you don't think I give up that easily do you' Yami thought running up behind them.

Inuyasha had sensed her the second she came through the well. He jumped up in the tree quickly and grabbed the Tetsusaiga. (He told Miroku to put it there) When he came down he turned the rusty old sword into the large fang. He knew she had a barrier around her so he made it the red Tetsusaiga.

"Prepare to die Yami" Inuyasha yelled. "Wind Scar!" The wind scar hit her directly and broke the barrier. Yami transformed at the last second into her bird form but did get injured from the blast. 'Damn I didn't think he was that powerful. I'll just have to get stronger is all. Yami Shouki doesn't die that easily!' She thought flying off.

----------------------------------- With Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest----------------------------

Inuyasha watched as Yami flew off. 'This isn't good. I can tell that's not the last time we'll be seeing her. I should have listened to my instincts. Damn!' Inuyasha thought while walking over to the rest of the group

"Are you guys ok?" Kagome said walking over to them. She wanted to make sure none of them were hurt. All of them nodded. They were all quite until Hitomi spoke up. "Um. Miss Kagome, where are we?"

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter. That one took me a while to write. I want to thank Crimson Wolf Toboe **for giving me my first review! The next chapter will be called "Stuck in the past". I'm trying to post at least one chapter a day. Please review!

* * *

**


	4. Stuck in the past

**_Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I'm really happy that you guys like the story. Well enough about me, let's get on with the chapter! This chapter is shorter then the others, but I'm already starting chapter 5. Hope you like this!

* * *

_**

Chapter 4- Stuck in the past

_**Last Time**_

Inuyasha had sensed her the second she came through the well. He jumped up in the tree quickly and grabbed the Tetsusaiga. (He told Miroku to put it there) When he came down he turned the rusty old sword into the large fang. He knew she had a barrier around her so he made it the red Tetsusaiga.

"Prepare to die Yami" Inuyasha yelled. "Wind Scar!" The wind scar hit her directly and broke the barrier. Yami transformed at the last second into her bird form but did get injured from the blast. 'Damn I didn't think he was that powerful. I'll just have to get stronger is all. Yami Shouki doesn't die that easily!' She thought flying off.

----------------------------------- With Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest------------------------

Inuyasha watched as Yami flew off. 'This isn't good. I can tell that's not the last time we'll be seeing her. I should have listened to my instincts. Damn!' Inuyasha thought while walking over to the rest of the group

"Are you guys ok?" Kagome said walking over to them. She wanted to make sure none of them were hurt. All of them nodded. They were all quite until Hitomi spoke up. "Um. Miss Kagome, where are we?"

**_This time_**

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. Should they tell them that they were 500 years in the past? Kagome decided to tell them. Kagome and Inuyasha dragged them into this mess so they should at least know where they where.

"Well, you're 500 years in the past or the Feudal era." When Kagome said this everyone besides Inuyasha and herself gasped. "Inuyasha I'm going to go see what the damage is on the other side of the well. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok, just be careful." He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she got hurt and he wasn't around to help her. After she ran to the well he was asked hundreds of questions. 'Kagome you better get back quickly' Inuyasha thought trying to ignore them until Kagome got back.

------------------------------------------With Kagome-----------------------------

Kagome made it to the well in less then 5 minutes. She hopped in the well only to hit the bottom. Kagome tried it again but she still didn't go anywhere. Kagome started to panic. What did this mean? That they were all stuck 500 years in the past! 'What are we going to do? We can't take them all with us when we're going after Naraku. So what will we do with them?' Kagome thought climbing out of the well. She then ran back to the rest of the group.

------------------------------------------ With Inuyasha-----------------------------------

After 20 minutes of ignoring them they all gave up and waited for Kagome. About 5 minutes later she came walking into Kaede's hut. "Inuyasha, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Kagome asked and he nodded. He stood up and they walked outside.

"What's wrong Kagome? Is it really bad over there?"

"That's the problem. I don't know."

"How can you not know if it's ok? All you have to do is look around and…" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

"I can't get through the well Inuyasha." Kagome cried out. Inuyasha gasped and hugged her as she cried into his chest. "What are we going to do Inuyasha? How can we find jewel shards with them or fight Naraku? We can't just leave them here. They aren't used to this place." Kagome said s she lifted her head to look at him.

"I don't know. We might have to take a break so they can learn. Plus I can tell you're tired, you can take a break." He said and smiled at her. "I'm going to go look for Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara. I'll be back soon." Kagome nodded and he took off. She walked back into the hut to find sad, confused, and scared faces. They all smiled when she came in and she smiled back. "When are we going back?" asked Yuka.

Kagome's smile faded when she heard the question. "I don't know. The well isn't working. I'm sorry but your going to have to stay here a while until we can find a way home." They all kept quiet after that.

-------------------------------------Inuyasha's POV----------------------------

Inuyasha was only running around for a few minutes before he found all if them. They were all sitting with each other on the grass field. Miroku was the first to spot Inuyasha. He noticed that he looked worried about something. "Inuyasha what's the matter? I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." Then he whispered "Thanks with the whole Sango thing" Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Well a demon named Yami Shouki attacked at the festival. She had a barrier around her so we couldn't hit her. We ran into the well with Kagome's friends and family and jumped in. When we made it over here Yami came through as well. I hit her with the wind scar but she managed to escape but I think she'll be back. Kagome went to check the damage on her side of the well but she can't get through." Inuyasha explained.

"What about you Inuyasha? Can you go through the well?" Miroku asked.

"I haven't tried it, but I will tomorrow. It's getting late so we should head back." Inuyasha said as they walked back to Kaede's village because it was starting to get dark out. "Inuyasha, how many people did you bring?" Sango asked as they walked. "I think 8 people." Inuyasha said. They kept quiet after that.

They made it to the village in only a few minutes. When they walked in they found everyone really quiet. Every one looked to them as they walked in. Kagome noticed the confused looks on her friends and families faces so she said "I know this is all confusing so Inuyasha and I will try to answer all the questions we can. You can probably ask those people questions as well." She said pointing toward Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo.

Ayumi was the first to speak up. "Hey Kagome, who are those people?" She said pointing to Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kaede. "Well Inuyasha is a half demon, Sango is a demon slayer, Miroku is a perverted Monk, Kaede is this village's priestess and Shippo is a fox demon. They're all from the feudal era which is where we are stuck." She said pointing to them when she said their name.

"How did you find this place Kagome?" Eri asked still confused.

Kagome explained about how on her 15th birthday she was dragged into the well, unsealed Inuyasha, broke the jewel, meet Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede, and are tracking down a half demon named Naraku. "So all that time we thought you were sick you were in the feudal era?" Yumi asked surprised at what Kagome had been going through. Kagome nodded.

"Who was that Yami person and how did you make that barrier?" Hojo asked. Kagome didn't know how to answer that question because she didn't even know. Even Inuyasha was looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Yami is a demon after the jewel shards and wants to kill Inuyasha and I. For the second question I can't answer that because I don't know the answer. I just did it without knowing." Kagome said looking at the ground. Then she remembered the jewel shards. She had them in her room. And what happened to Buyo her cat. At that moment she sensed jewel shards coming towards them.

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard coming towards us." Kagome said standing up. Inuyasha nodded and they walked outside. What they saw outside Buyo running to them with the vile that contained the jewel shards in his mouth. "Buyo!" Kagome yelled picking up her cat. Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome pick up Buyo. He knew she was worried about the cat and he was happy that the cat was safe and that Kagome was happy.

Kagome brought Buyo inside and showed her family that he was safe. After showing him to her family she sat back down when Shippo spoke up. "Hey Kagome they know who we are but we don't know who those people are." Shippo said jumping on her shoulder.

"Well there's Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. They all go to my school. Souta is my brother and his girlfriend Hitomi. Then there's my mom her name is Tani and my grandpa." Kagome said as she again pointed to each of them when she said their names. Buyo patted her with his paw in the stomach. "Oh and this is my lazy cat Buyo"

"How are we going home Kagome?" Souta asked. Kagome looked sad at this.

"I don't think you guys will be able to go home. The only way is if Inuyasha can go through. Wait Inuyasha go try it now." He nodded his head and went. He came back a few minutes later and shook his head. Kaede noticed that everyone looked tired so she told everyone to go to sleep.

----------------------------------- Next Morning-----------------------------

Inuyasha was the first to wake up. He went outside to go get food and firewood for Kaede. When he came back he noticed that Miroku had woken up as well. Inuyasha walked over to him and sat down. "What are we going to do about this Inuyasha? We can't take them with us. They could get hurt or killed out there." Miroku said looking at the people from the future.

"Kagome and I decided that we are going to take a break from shard hunting to help them get used to this place."

"Speaking of which, how did it go with Kagome? You two look closer then before." Miroku asked.

"We told each other that we love another and she agreed to be my mate. What about you and Sango?" Inuyasha smirked at Miroku.

"Same thing except I asked her to marry me not mate me."

"Also Miroku you really surprised me yesterday. You didn't ask the new girls to bear you children." Inuyasha laughed a little.

"Well I didn't want Sango to kill me. If I did that I'm sure she would make it that I couldn't have any children." Inuyasha laughed at the comment which woke Sango and Kagome. They looked at each other and smirked. This confused Miroku and Inuyasha. The girls stood up and walked to the boys which scared the boys. They had no idea what the girls were doing.

Kagome went up to Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips and took advantage by rubbing his doggy ears which caused Inuyasha to let out a content growl. Sango was doing the same except she sat in his lap. Sango and Kagome stood up and left the boys to go wake the others. Miroku and Inuyasha just sat there with a blush on their faces. 'What was that about?' Both Inuyasha and Miroku asked in their heads.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and took her outside. "What was that about Kagome? You kiss me like that then stand up and act like nothing happened."

"Well you woke us up so we decided to tease you. I guess it worked." Kagome laughed and walked back in. The same conversation had happened with Miroku and Sango as well. But Miroku had said something perverted and got slapped by Sango which woke everyone up. When everyone was up Kaede started making the stew which everyone loved.

After they ate they went shopping for new clothes. Kagome got a green kimono with flowers scattered all around the kimono. Eri got a simple blue kimono while Yuka got a simple pink kimono. Ayumi liked a yellow kimono with orange stripes in it. Hojo found a kimono that looked a little bit like Miroku's but it was black and dark green. Souta wanted to look like Inuyasha so he got a kimono like it but it was orange. Hitomi found a kimono that was purple with a green tie. It had pink and light purple flower peddles that were scattered around it. Kagome's grandpa stayed with his priest outfit and Tani bought a yellow kimono.

The girls decided to take a bath before they put their kimono's on. At first Hitomi, Eri, Yuka, Tani, and Ayumi were wondering where they needed to buy a bathing suit but Sango and Kagome explain that you didn't wear one. So they all took of to take a bath.

* * *

(Reviews)

moonwicca – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday!

HerbalEssence- I wanted to make it this way because I think it's better too. Thanks for the review!

* * *

_**Well that's the end for this chapter. I'm starting chapter 5 in a few minutes. I want to take all of my reviewers. The next chapter will be called "Embarrassment". Well thanks for reading! Please Review!**_

_**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**_


	5. Embarrassment

**I amSO sorry it took me a few days to update. I've been having a lot of bad luck this week. For a little while, I couldn't log onto my account. Plus I kept running out of ideas for this chapter and the story. So I'm sorry. Hard week but here I am. So on with the next chapter!**

Summary: What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

* * *

**Chapter 5: Embarrassment**

**Last Time**

After they ate they went shopping for new clothes. Kagome got a green kimono with flowers scattered all around the kimono. Eri got a simple blue kimono while Yuka got a simple pink kimono. Ayumi liked a yellow kimono with orange stripes in it. Hojo found a kimono that looked a little bit like Miroku's but it was black and dark green. Souta wanted to look like Inuyasha so he got a kimono like it but it was orange. Hitomi found a kimono that was purple with a green tie. It had pink and light purple flower peddles that were scattered around it. Kagome's grandpa stayed with his priest outfit and Tani bought a yellow kimono.

The girls decided to take a bath before they put their kimono's on. At first Hitomi, Eri, Yuka, Tani, and Ayumi were wondering where they needed to buy a bathing suit but Sango and Kagome explain that you didn't wear one. So they all took of to take a bath.

This time

Kagome and Sango were leading the way to the hot spring they had found a few weeks ago. It was around a mile away from Kaede's village. Half way there they all spotted Kaede picking herbs for some medicine. Kaede walked up to them and asked "Can any one of ye help me pick herbs? I am starting to grow tired." Tani noticed that she was the only one that was partially clean so she agreed and they walked off. The rest of the girls walked to the hot spring where they undressed and got in.

"So Kagome is Inuyasha your boyfriend or something? You two seem really close." Yuka asked while slipping into the hot spring. Kagome blushed at the question.

"Well, Inuyasha is my…um… fiancée." It was parcily true. Inuyasha said that mating was like a human marriage. So since they hadn't mated (married) and plan to that would make him her fiancée. All of the girls besides Kagome and Sango gasped. (Kagome already told Sango about how Inuyasha asked her to be his mate.)

"You are inviting us to the wedding aren't you Kagome?" Ayumi asked. Kagome was now extremely red. Sango looked at Kagome and started to laugh. Since Sango lived in a demon slayers village she knew what mating was and it's not something you want others to watch. Before Kagome could answer they heard a rustle in the bushes behind them. All the girls shrieked and turned around. Only to find a monkey that head fallen out of a tree

-------------------------------------------- With the boys ---------------------------------------

The boys were sitting on an open field. They were feeling a little uncomfortable. Miroku only knew Inuyasha so he didn't know what to think of the other two. Inuyasha had told him that the little boy was Kagome's brother and he said that Hobo (Hojo) was a friend of Kagome's. They were all sitting quietly until they heard the girls scream. All of them stood up and raced to the hot springs. 'Kagome, please be safe' Inuyasha thought.

When they got there what they saw made all of them lose their voices, blush, and couldn't move. All of they girls were naked in the hot spring standing up to hit something that they couldn't see. When the girls thought it was safe they turned around only to find all of the boys staring at them. They couldn't talk because they were shocked.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off Kagome as Miroku couldn't take his eyes off of Sango. Hojo was staring at Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka while Souta was staring at Hitomi (Shippo was with Kaede). Kagome finally got her voice back and yelled "SIT!" Bam! Inuyasha ate a mouthful of dirt.

"What are you dong here!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time scaring all of the guys. All of the girls sank back into the water to cover themselves.

"We heard you scream so we came to see if you were all right." Inuyasha said still blushing. "Well why didn't you leave after you saw we were ok? You are all such perverts." Kagome asked while glaring at all of them. They other girls noticed the comment and glared as well. They boys were so scared they ran off.

Sango called Kirara to make sure the boys weren't spying so they could get out. When Kirara gave them the ok they all dressed in their new kimono's and walked back to Kaede's village. They walked into the hut to find all the boys sitting in the corner being quiet. Inuyasha was the first to speak up. "Hey Kagome, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and they walked out.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Miroku said looking at the door. 'Don't say anything stupid Inuyasha. I'm sure you're at least getting a few sits for the bath incident.' Miroku thought.

------------------------------ With Inuyasha and Kagome---------------------------------

"Why did you call me out here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while glaring at him. She was still mad about them for walking in on their bath. She decided not to sit him because she already did while they were in the hot spring.

"I came to say that I'm sorry for earlier. We heard you scream so we came to see if you were ok. But when I saw so I just couldn't look away" Inuyasha said while blushing. Kagome was a little worried. 'Inuyasha never apologizes so why now? Is he sick or something?' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha are you ok? Do you have a fever? Your face is red." Kagome said putting a hand on his forehead. 'He doesn't feel warm, so why is he acting this way?' Kagome thought. "Kagome, will you stop that! I'm not sick alright! Can't I say I'm sorry?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was a little shocked by his out burst.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha it's just that, you never apologize. So I thought you were sick or something." Kagome said walking up to him and hugging him. Inuyasha was a little shocked by the hug but he still returned it. He knew she was right. He either would continue to argue or would walk away.

Kagome looked up at him to find him looking down at her as well. He had already started to lean down when she came up as well. Their lips touched and they kissed. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist while Kagome put hers around his neck. Inuyasha rubbed his tongue on her lips and she gladly opened for him.

------------------------------------ With Miroku, Sango and the rest-------------------------------

While Inuyasha and Kagome were outside "talking" Miroku, Sango and the rest were still waiting. It had been a good 10 minutes and they still weren't back. They were starting to get worried.

"Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome have been out there for a few minuets and I still don't hear anything. Do you think their ok?" Sango asked with a foot tapping on the ground. "I'm not sure Sango. Do you think we should all go check on them?" Miroku asked starting to move his hand towards here rear. Sango was looking at Buyo and Kirara when she felt a hand on her bottom.

Every one by now was looking at them and that embarrassed Sango even more. "Miroku you pervert and in public too!" Sango yelled at Miroku slapping him hard on the face. "Sango I tell you it's the hand." Miroku said while smirking in his head. Sango glared then walked over to the rest of the group.

"Come on guys. Let's go check on Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango said and they all nodded their heads. Sango dragged Miroku out. When they came out they saw Inuyasha kissing Kagome with one of his hands on her bottom. Kagome was rubbing his fluffy white doggy ears.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had noticed that the rest of the group had come outside. Sango knew Kagome would be embarrassed so she tried to get all of them inside before they noticed. Miroku had other plans though.

"Inuyasha, I never thought you had it in you." Miroku said and smirked. Sango noticed this and smacked him over the head knocking him unconscious.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and turned around to find every one staring at them. Kagome also turned around but quickly hid her face in Inuyasha's red shirt so she could hide her blush. (I forgot what it's called in Japanese. I'll look it up later)

------------- Later that afternoon (nothing interesting happened the rest of the day) --------------------

Kaede was helping the people from the future (besides Kagome) find a place to live and what they could and couldn't do. Shippo also wanted to help so he stayed with Kaede. So that left Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango alone.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango were all sitting under a tree. Inuyasha had gone off to see if the well was working yet. Which it didn't. Inuyasha quietly snuck back into the tree so he could spy on the rest of the group. And luckily for him they didn't notice.

"Sango, when are you and Miroku getting married?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed still not used to it. "Aw, is Sango a little embarrassed? Well I know they perfect song. Miroku and Sango sitt…" Kagome would have finished but since she had not known Inuyasha was in the tree right above her she had said sit. Inuyasha had fallen right on top of her.

"And you say I'm bad Kagome. Look at you and Inuyasha" Miroku said smirking. This only made them blush realizing the position they were in. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome lying down.

"Inuyasha, can you get off of me?" Kagome whispered. "I wish I could Kagome but thanks to these damn beads of yours I cant move." Inuyasha said.

After 5 minutes of embarrassment Inuyasha could finally move again and got up. He helped Kagome up then smacked Miroku on the head. Sango and Kagome also hit him in the head. Inuyasha picked him up and they went back to Kaede's hut. Only 20 minutes later did the rest of them return. Kaede immediately started to make dinner.

"So what did you guys do today" Kagome asked helping Sango lay them unconscious Miroku down on the ground. "Well we learned to stay out of the forest, which herbs are good and which are bad and that's really all we did." Yuka said. "How did you handle all of this Kagome? Looking for jewel shards, school, traveling through time." Eri asked.

"I know it's hard at first but after a while you get used to it." Kagome said giving them all a smile.' They're having it a lot easier them me. When I first got here they shot at me with arrows, tied me up, Inuyasha thought I was Kikyo and attacked me, I shatter the jewel and find out I'm the reincarnation of her.' Kagome thought laughing in her head thinking how much has changed since then.

Finally dinner was served. It was some fish, stew, and tea. Every one ate every thing because they were hungry. Miroku had woken up to the smell of food and joined in. After they finished dinner they all went to bed after and funny and embarrassing day.

* * *

**I know it's shorter then my other chapters but I kept running out of ideas and it's 3:30am here. I just want 1 review before I post the next chapter. It will be called "A lead to Naraku". I will start it when I first wake up. By the way, incase you don't know what Yami's and Tani's names mean then look at the bottom. Thanks for reading! R&R.**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**

**Translations:**

**Yami**- Dark

**Shouki**- negative energy released by demons.

**Tani**- Valley

* * *


	6. A lead to Naraku

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I'm trying to post a lot of chapters because I had to delay for almost a week. Well here's the next chapter!**

**Summary: What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: A lead to Naraku**

**Last Time**

"So what did you guys do today" Kagome asked helping Sango lay them unconscious Miroku down on the ground. "Well we learned to stay out of the forest, which herbs are good and which are bad and that's really all we did." Yuka said. "How did you handle all of this Kagome? Looking for jewel shards, school, traveling through time." Eri asked.

"I know it's hard at first but after a while you get used to it." Kagome said giving them all a smile.' They're having it a lot easier them me. When I first got here they shot at me with arrows, tied me up, Inuyasha thought I was Kikyo and attacked me, I shatter the jewel and find out I'm the reincarnation of her.' Kagome thought laughing in her head thinking how much has changed since then.

Finally dinner was served. It was some fish, stew, and tea. Every one ate every thing because they were hungry. Miroku had woken up to the smell of food and joined in. After they finished dinner they all went to bed after and funny and embarrassing day.

**This Time**

Inuyasha was sitting on top of Kaede's hut thinking. It had been one week since Kagome's family and friends from the future had been stuck in the past. Inuyasha had never been so bored in his life. There was no fighting, action, looking for jewel shards. When he agreed to let them all take a break from shard hunting so they could help the people from the future adapt to Inuyasha's time he would have never thought it would be this boring.

Even Miroku was calming down. He hadn't groped Sango in days which even though it pleased the girls it made Inuyasha even more bored. Kagome was always busy either helping the others, taking a bath or just hanging out with her friends. Inuyasha hadn't gotten Kagome alone for 1 second since the embarrassing time a few days ago.

**Flashback**

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha it's just that, you never apologize. So I thought you were sick or something." Kagome said walking up to him and hugging him. Inuyasha was a little shocked by the hug but he still returned it. He knew she was right. He either would continue to argue or would walk away._

_Kagome looked up at him to find him looking down at her as well. He had already started to lean down when she came up as well. Their lips touched and they kissed. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist while Kagome put hers around his neck. Inuyasha rubbed his tongue on her lips and she gladly opened for him._

_------------------------------------ With Miroku, Sango and the rest-------------------------------_

_While Inuyasha and Kagome were outside "talking" Miroku, Sango and the rest were still waiting. It had been a good 10 minutes and they still weren't back. They were starting to get worried. _

"_Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome have been out there for a few minuets and I still don't hear anything. Do you think their ok?" Sango asked with a foot tapping on the ground. "I'm not sure Sango. Do you think we should all go check on them?" Miroku asked starting to move his hand towards here rear. Sango was looking at Buyo and Kirara when she felt a hand on her bottom._

_Every one by now was looking at them and that embarrassed Sango even more. "Miroku you pervert and in public too!" Sango yelled at Miroku slapping him hard on the face. "Sango I tell you it's the hand." Miroku said while smirking in his head. Sango glared then walked over to the rest of the group._

"_Come on guys. Let's go check on Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango said and they all nodded their heads. Sango dragged Miroku out. When they came out they saw Inuyasha kissing Kagome with one of his hands on her bottom. Kagome was rubbing his fluffy white doggy ears._

_Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had noticed that the rest of the group had come outside. Sango knew Kagome would be embarrassed so she tried to get all of them inside before they noticed. Miroku had other plans though. _

"_Inuyasha, I never thought you had it in you." Miroku said and smirked. Sango noticed this and smacked him over the head knocking him unconscious._

_Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and turned around to find every one staring at them. Kagome also turned around but quickly hid her face in Inuyasha's red shirt so she could hide her blush._

**End Flashback**

Now Inuyasha got the phrase "Dieing from boredom". Inuyasha jumped down from the hut and ran towards Kagome and the rest of the group. He found them in a field only half a mile away. Kagome noticed him first and stood up to greet him. She noticed he looked mad. 'What's going on now?' Kagome thought in her head. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome said walking up to him.

"Kagome, can I please talk to you alone for a few minutes? It's important." With Kagome's nod he got down on one knee so she could get on his back. Once he made sure she was on and ready he took off towards the god tree. He made it there in less then five minutes and jumped to the tallest branch.

"Ok, Inuyasha what's up? Why are you all mad?" Kagome asked.

"What are we going to do about Naraku and the rest of the sacred jewel shards? It's been a week since they came here and we haven't done anything."

"Well tell me how we're going to take them with us? The only demons they've seen here are you, Shippo and Kirara but you guys aren't mean like they other demons out there. We can't leave them in Kaede's village. Who knows what they'd do alone."

"I don't know, but I do know that we can't stay here for long or Naraku will get some more jewel shards and more power." There was a long silence after that. Kagome knew Inuyasha was right but they couldn't leave them here. Kaede was already busy with the village but looking after people as well would tire her out. Inuyasha was thinking the same thing as Kagome.

Kagome noticed a strange light in the corner of her eye. She looked over to see some of Kikyo's soul collectors. "Inuyasha look over there." Kagome said pointing in the direction of the collectors. Inuyasha turned and saw them. He looked to Kagome to see her looking a bit depressed. 'Why is she sad? I told her that I wanted to stay with her so why is she acting like this?' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome didn't know why but she felt a sad when she saw them. It reminded her of the times Inuyasha would run off to see Kikyo and not knowing if he would return. She was afraid he would go to hell with her each time he went off. 'I'm just afraid he'll leave me for her ever since he told her that only he could protect her.' Kagome thought sadly.

**Flashback**

"I don't care what you think about me now." said Inuyasha advancing on Kikyo. "But I swear I won't let Naraku have you either! Only I can protect you from him!" he pulled Kikyo into a forced hug because she was trying to hold him off. "Let me go!" Kikyo said trying to push him off. Kagome gasped from her hiding place, behind a near by tree. Soon Kikyo stopped trying to hold him off and hugged back. "Only I can protect you from Naraku. Haven't to realized that yet?" Inuyasha asked.

And they stood there in the hug for a few minutes when Kikyo pulled a dagger on Inuyasha. "I've learned something from you just now. As long as the foolish heart of Onigumo wants me there will be a chance for me. And when it comes I will send both Naraku and the Shikon jewel from this world."

At this point the soul collectors were coiling themselves around Kikyo and lifting her in the air. "Kikyo!" cried Inuyasha from the ground. "Don't Go!" Inuyasha heard a crunch from behind him and spun around only to come face to face with Kagome. And they just stared into each others eyes.

**End Flashback (that was from episode 47)**

"Inuyasha, you can go. I trust you." Kagome said giving him a smile but Inuyasha could tell it was fake. He didn't know how but he could just tell.

"Are you sure Kagome? I don't want to make you mad or sad." He remembered the times he came back after seeing Kikyo and would find Kagome sad, very mad at him or back in her time. Kagome nodded and he went after Kikyo.

-------------------------------- With Inuyasha -----------------------------------

Inuyasha found Kikyo not to far away. He walked up to her and waited for her to say something. Which his wish was granted. "I see you came Inuyasha. I'm glad." Kikyo said sitting down on the roots of a large tree. "Why do you want to see me Kikyo? Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"No I have good news but I need you to bring Kagome here as well. I need to give her something." Kikyo said. Inuyasha nodded and raced off to find Kagome.

----------------------------- With Kagome ----------------------------------

Kagome was still sitting in the god tree where Inuyasha left only moments ago. She didn't know why she was sad. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't leave her because he said he loved her and only her and wanted her to be his mate then live together. Kagome was cut from her thoughts when she saw a little red dot coming closer. She recognized it was Inuyasha and calmed down a little. 'That was quick' Kagome thought.

"Wow Inuyasha that was quick" Kagome said trying to climb out of the tree. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed her then jumped back to the ground. "It's not over yet Kagome. Kikyo wants to give you something so I came here to get you." He said knelling down so she could get on his back. Kagome nodded and got on. Inuyasha took off after that. Inuyasha made it back to Kikyo in less then 10 minutes.

"You wanted to see me Kikyo?" At Kikyo's nod Kagome moved forward. "First I need to give you the good news. I have an idea of where Naraku is hiding." At this both Kagome and Inuyasha gasped. "Are you serious Kikyo? Which way is he?" Inuyasha asked finally happy that they had a lead on him.

"I felt an evil energy coming from Mt. Tatakai. When I reached the base of the mountain I saw some of the saimyoushou. I sure Naraku is there. Mt. Tatakai is a few days north here." Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded. They couldn't believe that they had a lead on Naraku.

"Kagome" Kikyo walked over to her "I have something for you. I heard that you have some people from your time stuck here. This will help increase their fighting. It gives them the abilities of a demon but they stay the same." Kikyo said handing Kagome a large bottle of a pinkish potion. Kagome nodded and thanked Kikyo.

"They only need a tiny sip and they will gain the abilities. Don't let them drink a large amount or they'll really transform into half demons." Kagome nodded and walked back to Inuyasha. They said their goodbyes them headed back to the rest of the group to tell them the good news!

* * *

**Well that's the end to chapter 6. I would like to thank dieforinuyasha for the reveiw! The next chapter will be called "On the road again". I'm always up for ideas so you can email them to me any time. Kikyo is going to be a good guy (girl) in this story. Not a jealous, sluttish, evil, person. I would like 2 reviews this time. If not I'll still continue. I want to know, should I put some Japanese words in here or not? Well tell me what you think! Sorry that this chapter is short but it's 3:30am here. R&R!**

**-Inukagfreak1674**

* * *

**Translation:**

**Tani: **Valley

**Yami:** Dark

**Shouki:** A negative energy released by demons

**Tatakai**: Fight

* * *


	7. On the road again part 1

**Hi everyone! I'm happy with the reviews I got! Thank you! I'm glad you're liking this story. I'll try to post as many chapters as I can. Like I said last time, I'm always open for ideas so you can email them to me. By the way I'm making this chapter a 2 parted chapter to make things more interesting. Well on with the next chapter!**

**dieforinuyasha**- Thanks for the review. As you can see I'm trying to update each day. Well thanks again!

**Kishlover123**- Well I'm glad you like the story. I will update as you can tell. Thank you for the review!

**Summary**: What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)**

**"..." -talking '...' -thinking

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: On the Road again part 1**

**Last Time-**

"You wanted to see me Kikyo?" At Kikyo's nod Kagome moved forward. "First I need to give you the good news. I have an idea of where Naraku is hiding." At this both Kagome and Inuyasha gasped. "Are you serious Kikyo? Which way is he?" Inuyasha asked finally happy that they had a lead on him.

"I felt an evil energy coming from Mt. Tatakai. When I reached the base of the mountain I saw some of the saimyoushou. I sure Naraku is there. Mt. Tatakai is a few days north here." Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded. They couldn't believe that they had a lead on Naraku.

"Kagome" Kikyo walked over to her "I have something for you. I heard that you have some people from your time stuck here. This will help increase their fighting. It gives them the abilities of a demon but they stay the same." Kikyo said handing Kagome a large bottle of a pinkish potion. Kagome nodded and thanked Kikyo.

"They only need a tiny sip and they will gain the abilities. Don't let them drink a large amount or they'll really transform into half demons." Kagome nodded and walked back to Inuyasha. They said their goodbyes them headed back to the rest of the group to tell them the good news!

**This time-**

Inuyasha and Kagome were heading back to Miroku, Sango and the others to give them the good news. "Inuyasha, why do you think Naraku had his saimyousho flying around? We all know that they belong to Naraku so why did he let them go? This sounds a little too good to be true. I think it might be a trap." Kagome said as they were walking.

Inuyasha thought about what she said. 'I guess I was too happy about finding a clue to Naraku to notice that. But why does he want us to come to him? Kagome's right, it is a trap but that can't stop us. We need to find him and destroy him once and for all.' Inuyasha thought.

"Well we still have to go. We have to destroy Naraku. I'm not afraid of a trap are you? We're always getting into traps with him but have we ever lost to any of them?" Inuyasha asked stopping so they could talk. Kagome shook her head "no" and continued walking. After that they were silent. They were almost to the village when Kagome spoke up.

"When should we give them the potion Inuyasha? Later or when we get back?" Kagome asked holding up the large bottle of pink liquid. "I think we should wait to see all who's coming with us and who wants to stay here. Just don't give Sango or Miroku any." Kagome had a confused look on her face.

Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku would go on a groping rampage and if we ever made Sango mad she would easily kill us with her hiraikotsu (sp). Do you want that to happen?" Kagome shook her head very quickly. "I didn't think so."

"But I do think we should wait to give them the potion. We should save it until we need it. Maybe on the way to Mt. Tatakai." Inuyasha nodded right as they made it to the village. They noticed it was starting to get dark so they went to Kaede's hut and found everyone in there.

"What took ye so long? We were all starting to worry about ye." Kaede asked giving them their food. "Well I was asking Kagome about when we were going to leave so we could find Naraku. We were talking when Kagome noticed Kikyo's soul collectors so I went to see her and…" Inuyasha would have continued if he wasn't being attacked by all the girls (Besides Kagome) plus an angry Shippo.

"Inuyasha! How could you do that to Kagome you two timing jerk!" Sango yelled into his ear then pulled it. Eri was punching his in the head, Yuka was pulling his hair and Ayumi was kicking him not very hard. Shippo was about to use his foxfire when Kagome yelled out "STOP!" That got everyone's attion.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned. Inuyasha just groaned and sat up with Kagome's help. 'Damn, I didn't know girls could hit that hard. Note to self never make a girl made. How can Miroku take this all the time?' Inuyasha thought. "Thanks for helping me Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and rubbed his hurt ear. Inuyasha just sighed and closed his eyes. "Kagome why are you helping that two timer? He went to see Kikyo for god's sakes!" Sango all but yelled at Kagome. Inuyasha winced at the sound.

"Sango can you keep your voice down? As Inuyasha was explaining I let him go see her. She wanted to see me so he came back and got me. She told us some very good news!" Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha smiled with her but everyone else was confused. "And what would that be Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"The where-about of Naraku! They say that he's on Mt. Tatakai in the south. Kikyo also gave us a potion that will increase your powers to the power of a demon." Kagome said taking out the potion so they could see it. Everyone was to shocked to say anything. "But I only have one question. Who wants to come and who doesn't?" Kagome asked. She knew that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and herself were going. She was going to leave Shippo with Kaede this time.

"Well I probably wont go. I'm getting to old to fight and I can help Kaede. I also want Souta and Hitomi to stay here. They are to young and can keep Shippo company." Tani said looking over to her daughter. Kagome nodded and looked over to Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo. "What about you guys? Do you want to come?" Kagome asked.

They all thought for a minute and nodded in agreement that they wanted to come. "Well then it's settled. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo and myself are all going. We should leave tomorrow so we should go to sleep now." Kagome said and they nodded. They ate the rest of their dinner then went to bed.

------------------------------ **The next morning**----------------------------

Inuyasha was the first to wake up. His ears were still sore from the day before. 'Thank Kami Kagome saved me when she did. If she hadn't I think he other girls would have ripped my ears off.' Inuyasha thought while getting up to hunt for food. He found some fish and caught them. He returned to find everyone still asleep. 'Might as well wake them up.' Inuyasha thought while walking over to Kagome.

"Kagome, it's time to wake up." Inuyasha said brushing the stray hairs out of her face. Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see Inuyasha smiling at her. "Good morning Inuyasha" Kagome said sitting up. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing up to wake everyone else. By the time everyone was up they served breakfast.

"So when are we leaving Kagome?" Ayumi asked finishing up her breakfast. "As soon as everyone is done eating. Ayumi nodded and waited for everyone to finish. They all finished and said good bye to everyone. "We should be back in a week or two. Hope you guys have fun and stay out of trouble." Kagome said patting Hitomi and Souta on the head making them blush.

"Stay safe Kagome and you don't get into any trouble yourself." Tani said and hugged her daughter. 'I hope they'll all be alright.' Tami thought as she watched them leave.

------------------------------- **With Inuyasha and the rest** ------------------------------

They had been walking for a few hours and decided to take a break. Kagome was making some Raman she had left in the feudal era. Everyone was waiting when Kagome thought of something. 'Wait! They haven't drank the potion yet. I'll ask if they want to take it.' Kagome thought.

"Hey guys, while we're waiting why don't you drink some of the potion. A demon can show up any time and I don't want you to get hurt." Kagome said taking out the potion. They nodded. "But remember only take a little drink." Kagome said. They nodded again and took a little drink. When everyone had drank it they waited to feel something. But they all felt the same.

"What's the matter? Don't you feel anything?" Sango asked while petting Kirara. They shook their heads no. 'This is weird. Why didn't it work? Kikyo said it would' Kagome thought while watching them. They all finished their meals and continued to Mt. Tatakai.

About an hour after they left the place they had lunch Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi started to feel dizzy but thought it was nothing. They continued to walk but felt sicker and sicker by the minute. After half an hour of struggling with it they all blacked out and fell to the ground unconscious.

----------------------------------------**Kagome's POV** -----------------------------

It had been an hour and a half since they left from lunch. Miroku, Sango and Kirara were in front followed by Inuyasha and Kagome and behind them were Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo. It had been very silent until Kagome heard a thumping noise behind her. She turned around and gasped.

She saw four of her friends on the ground looking very pale and unconscious. Kagome ran over to them. "Are you guys ok? Please wake up" Kagome checked their pulse to find nothing. They were cold and had no pulse. She started to cry. 'How? How could they die? All we did was give them the potion. So what went wrong?' Kagome thought while crying.

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "Kagome what happened?" Kagome looked up to Inuyasha and cried more.

"Inuyasha, they're all dead!"

* * *

**Wow my first cliffhanger. Was it a good one? Sorry I couldn't help it. Please don't kill me! What's going to happen now? Only I know. Muhahahaha…sorry. Of course the next chapter will be called "On the road again part 2." I know this is my shortest chapter but since it's a 2 parted chapter I'm making this chapter shorter. Well please review. I like reviews but who doesn't. I wont give a number this time. Well thanks for reading! R&R!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	8. On the road again Part 2

**I'm sorry about the cliffy I left last time. I thought I should try it out. Don't worry this is not the last chapter. Everything is all planed out by me! I had this chapter done yesterday but I wanted to make you wait. I'm going to make this a much longer story then I originally planed it. Well on with Part 2! And I'll ask again. Should I put a little bit of Japanese in here or not?**

**Summary**: What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: On the road again Part 2**

**Last Time-**

About an hour after they left the place they had lunch Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi started to feel dizzy but thought it was nothing. They continued to walk but felt sicker and sicker by the minute. After half an hour of struggling with it they all blacked out and fell to the ground unconscious.

**--------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -----------------------------**

It had been an hour and a half since they left from lunch. Miroku, Sango and Kirara were in front followed by Inuyasha and Kagome and behind them were Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo. It had been very silent until Kagome heard a thumping noise behind her. She turned around and gasped.

She saw four of her friends on the ground looking very pale and unconscious. Kagome ran over to them. "Are you guys ok? Please wake up" Kagome checked their pulse to find nothing. They were cold and had no pulse. She started to cry. 'How? How could they die? All we did was give them the potion. So what went wrong?' Kagome thought while crying.

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "Kagome what happened?" Kagome looked up to Inuyasha and cried more.

"Inuyasha, they're all dead!"

**This Time-**

"Inuyasha they're all dead and it's all my fault!" Kagome said crying into his shirt. "Kagome don't say things like that. It's not your fault at all." Inuyasha said holding her tighter. 'This doesn't make sense. How can they be dead but have not a trace of the scent of death on them? Plus I can sense life in them so how is it that they're dead?' Inuyasha thought while embracing Kagome.

"We can't just leave them here. We'll have to bury them. Inuyasha you take one of them and Kirara can take the rest. Sango and I will just have to walk." Miroku said walking up to them. Inuyasha nodded and picked up Hojo. When the rest of them were on Kirara they left to find somewhere safe.

They made it to an open field so they decided that, there was best. Inuyasha walked into the field to feel a little prick on his neck. He slapped it and found Myoga squished on his hand. "Myoga what are you doing her you old fart?" Inuyasha asked glaring at him.

"Well lord Inuyasha I had many errands to do so I went away to do them" Myoga lied. "What I really came here for was to see the people from the future." Myoga said. "Well you're a little too late you old basterd." Inuyasha said showing Hojo. "How did they die? They don't seem hurt."

"We don't know either. All we did was give them a potion that was said to give you the powers of a demon and half an hour later they were dead." Myoga was silent for a bit, thinking. "Master Inuyasha, can I see the potion, I may know what's going on." Inuyasha nodded and walked towards Kagome. She had stopped crying but was still sad.

She noticed Inuyasha walking up to her so she smiled at him to reassure him that she was ok. "Hey Kagome, can I see the potion for a minute? Myoga wants to look at it." Kagome nodded and took it out of her bag. She handed it to Inuyasha and he held it up so Myoga could see it.

"I see, this is a very rare potion called Nayami (Nayami means sadness or worry). It makes a humans powers like a demons but they stay and look human. What happens is…" Myoga trailed off noticing that Hojo was starting to pulse with a large amount of power. "Master Inuyasha set the boy down with the others now!" Myoga yelled and Inuyasha did what he was told. Inuyasha took a few steps back and noticed their friends from the future starting to glow a dark purple.

"I suggest that you all cover your eyes. This could get very bright." Myoga said covering his eyes. "What the hell are yo…" Inuyasha would have continued if he wasn't being blinded by a very bright light coming from their "dead" friends. "Dammit! What in all the hells is going on Myoga?" Inuyasha asked covering his eyes from the light.

"You'll find out in a minute Master Inuyasha." Myoga said looking in the other direction. Miroku and the rest were also covering their eyes. After a few minutes the light died down. Inuyasha walked up to them to see Yuka's starting to move. "Kagome I think you should come look." Kagome had a confused look on her face but walked over.

Kagome walked over to see Yuka's eye's starting to flutter open. She noticed that Hojo, Eri and Ayumi were also starting to wake up. "But how can they be alive Myoga? They were all dead." Kagome asked confused.

"Well Kagome, the potion was changing them. The reason you didn't feel a pulse was because the blood stopped moving in them so it could change. It made them seem dead but to them they were unconscious. I'm sure if you asked them how they felt before they blacked out that they would say they felt sick or dizzy. You should let them rest for a bit so they can get used to the powers." Myoga explained. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded.

"Well then why didn't they tell us though? We could have rested." Kagome said looking to the now awake Yuka and Ayumi. "They probably thought it wasn't important and tried to move on." Kagome sighed and walked over to her waking friends. 'I'm just glad that everyone's alright.' Kagome thought.

"Master Inuyasha, may I talk to you alone for a minute?" Myoga asked. Inuyasha nodded and they walked into the forest. "Well it's about your brother Sesshomaru. It seems he is looking for you. I have no idea why but I thought I should warn you." Myoga said. 'Why the hell is Sesshomaru looking for me?' Inuyasha thought.

"Thanks for the news Myoga but that really be all can it?" Inuyasha knew Myoga had something else to talk about. Myoga smiled. "You know me all to well Master Inuyasha. I wanted to ask how you and Lady Kagome have been lately?" Myoga smirked at the half demon who was now blushing.

"Why do you want to know that?" Inuyasha said blushing even brighter. "Well once Naraku is gone it's going to get boring so why not have little Inuyasha's running around. It would be something funny to watch and I'm sure you would like it as well." That just made Inuyasha blush more.

"I asked her to be my mate and she agreed, I told her I loved her, and we kissed that's all we've done alright?" Inuyasha was now looking away trying to hide his embarrassment. "Do you really think you can wait that long Master? I mean mate her that is. Don't you want to show that wolf demon that she's yours and only yours?" Myoga said trying to make him more embarrassed.

"Of course I want to rub it in Koga's face but I'll wait until she's ready. I'm not going to mate her just to show her off." 'I would never do that to Kagome' Inuyasha thought. Little did they know that Kagome was listening. While the others were waking up she told Miroku and Sango to look after them then ran off to find Inuyasha.

Kagome had made it there when Myoga was just done telling Inuyasha about Sesshomaru. She heard Myoga ask about her and Inuyasha and that made her blush. 'I wonder what he's going to say.' Kagome thought listening to them. Finally they were at the part where Myoga asked if he wanted to make Koga mad and make her his just to show off (I hope that makes sense). 'Inuyasha wouldn't do that to me would he?' Kagome thought sadly. Kagome was pleased at Inuyasha's answer. He would wait for her.

**---------------------------- Back to Inuyasha and Myoga -----------------------------**

"I see, that is all I wanted to know. I'll be going now Master Inuyasha." And with that Myoga ran off. 'Stupid old man always running away.' Inuyasha thought. He started picking up the scent of Kagome put couldn't find her. 'I could have sworn I smelled her just a second ago.' Inuyasha thought looking around for her. Kagome noticed this and tried to get away but stepped on a twig.

Inuyasha heard this and ran towards her 'I've got you now Kagome' Inuyasha thought while smirking. He saw her trying to hide in a bush but he could easily spot her. He picked her up and jumped into the tree she was hiding behind.

"What were you doing out here Kagome? I thought you were with the others." Inuyasha asked placing her next to him. "I was but I saw you walk off so I decided to follow you and make sure you were ok and I couldn't help but listen to what you two were saying." Kagome started to blush at the memory. Inuyasha blushed as well.

"What all did you here?"

"I came in when you were done talking about Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, did you mean what you said? That you'd wait until I am ready?" Kagome asked blushing. Inuyasha also blushed. He nodded his head. Kagome smiled and hugged him. He put his arm around her. "Thank you Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome said kissing his cheek. Inuyasha smiled and laid his chin on top of her head. "I love you too, my Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome looked up to him and smiled as well.

He leaned down and kisses her with passion. (Sorry, but I like fluffy stuff) She kissed him back with just as much passion as he had put into it. Inuyasha rubbed his tongue against her lip and she gladly opened. Inuyasha pulled her harder to him but not hard enough to make her uncomfortable for her. Kagome's hands went up to rub his white fluffy dog ears that she loved so much.

Inuyasha gave her a content growl and she pulled away giggling. "What's so funny Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a little sad that she pulled away. "When you growled it tickled." Kagome smiled at him. "Plus I knew we should stop. Who knows what we would have done if we went on. Plus I'm sure the rest of the group is worried about us." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed then nodded. He knew she was right. This was no time to well you know. Inuyasha helped Kagome down then they walked back to their…camp? When they walked in they noticed that the rest of them had made a camp. "What took you two so long?" Asked Sango walking up behind them scaring Kagome.

"We were talking with Myoga." Inuyasha not fully lied. He had talked to Myoga not Kagome. Plus they had a little moment that I'm sure none of them wanted to talk about in public. Miroku could tell Inuyasha was lying but decided not to push it. He was still hurting from the day before. They all ate supper before they started talking.

"What did Myoga want Inuyasha? He seemed quite eager to talk with you." Miroku asked setting down his bowl. "He told me that Sesshomaru is looking for me but he has no idea why." Inuyasha said. Hojo asked the next question. "Can you please tell us who this Sesshomaru person is?" Hojo asked while Eri, Yuka and Ayumi nodded as agreement with Hojo.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older half brother. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is a full dog demon and has a little toad demon servant named Jaken. They both share the same father but they still hate each other. Sesshomaru wants the Tetsusaiga and not his sword Tensaiga (I think that's how you spell the swords names but I'm not 100 sure.)" Kagome explained.

They all nodded and continued to talk until they thought it was a good time to go to sleep. So they all said good night then went to bed not knowing what was up the road ahead in their journey.

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter. Sorry if it's a little weird. I'm not only wondering if I should put Japanese in here but should I also put a lemon? I asked some of my friends. Some of them said yes and some said no. Please tell me so I know what to do. I'll try to update as soon as I can. The next chapter will be called "A visit from Sesshomaru". It's 2am here so I'm going beddy bye! lol well thanks for reading! This time I'm asking for 2 reviews.R&R!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	9. A visit from Sesshomaru

**Hello again! I'm back with Chapter 9! I can't believe I'm this far into the story so far. I'm really getting ahead. I already know what I'm doing for the next 6 chapters. I just need to write them first. I might put a lemon in this story. I'm not sure so please tell me what you think. The story is not over. I have about maybe 10 more chapters to go. So let the story continue! I would also like to thank you guys for the reviews. By the way characters are a little OOC. Well on with the chapter!**

**Lov ya 4 eva**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it.

**Sk8er7**: Yes the story is not finished. Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it so far.

**Inuluver12123**: Thank you for the reviews.

**Summary**: What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: A visit from Sesshomaru**

**Last Time-**

"What did Myoga want Inuyasha? He seemed quite eager to talk with you." Miroku asked setting down his bowl. "He told me that Sesshomaru is looking for me but he has no idea why." Inuyasha said. Hojo asked the next question. "Can you please tell us who this Sesshomaru person is?" Hojo asked while Eri, Yuka and Ayumi nodded as agreement with Hojo.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older half brother. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is a full dog demon and has a little toad demon servant named Jaken. They both share the same father but they still hate each other. Sesshomaru wants the Tetsusaiga and not his sword Tensaiga (I think that's how you spell the swords names but I'm not 100 percent sure.)" Kagome explained.

They all nodded and continued to talk until they thought it was a good time to go to sleep. So they all said good night then went to bed not knowing what was up the road ahead in their journey.

**This Time- (all of this is in Inuyasha's POV)**

Inuyasha was the first to wake up as usual. He didn't need as much sleep so most of the time he would stay up and watch for danger.Luckily for him, sunrise was no to far off. Maybe half an hour to an hour. Since he felt no demons were around he started to relax. Inuyasha started thinking about what had happened the day before…

**Flashback-**

"Master Inuyasha, may I talk to you alone for a minute?" Myoga asked. Inuyasha nodded and they walked into the forest. "Well it's about your brother Sesshomaru. It seems he is looking for you. I have no idea why but I thought I should warn you." Myoga said. 'Why the hell is Sesshomaru looking for me?' Inuyasha thought.

"Thanks for the news Myoga but that really be all can it?" Inuyasha knew Myoga had something else to talk about. Myoga smiled. "You know me all to well Master Inuyasha. I wanted to ask how you and Lady Kagome have been lately?" Myoga smirked at the half demon who was now blushing.

"Why do you want to know that?" Inuyasha said blushing even brighter. "Well once Naraku is gone it's going to get boring so why not have little Inuyasha's running around. It would be something funny to watch and I'm sure you would like it as well." That just made Inuyasha blush more.

"I asked her to be my mate and she agreed, I told her I loved her, and we kissed that's all we've done alright?" Inuyasha was now looking away trying to hide his embarrassment. "Do you really think you can wait that long Master? I mean mate her that is. Don't you want to show that wolf demon that she's yours and only yours?" Myoga said trying to make him more embarrassed.

"Of course I want to rub it in Koga's face but I'll wait until she's ready. I'm not going to mate her just to show her off." 'I would never do that to Kagome' Inuyasha thought.

"I see, that is all I wanted to know. I'll be going now Master Inuyasha." And with that Myoga ran off. 'Stupid old man always running away.' Inuyasha thought. He started picking up the scent of Kagome put couldn't find her. 'I could have sworn I smelled her just a second ago.' Inuyasha thought looking around for her. Kagome noticed this and tried to get away but stepped on a twig.

Inuyasha heard this and ran towards her 'I've got you now Kagome' Inuyasha thought while smirking. He saw her trying to hide in a bush but he could easily spot her. He picked her up and jumped into the tree she was hiding behind.

"What were you doing out here Kagome? I thought you were with the others." Inuyasha asked placing her next to him. "I was but I saw you walk off so I decided to follow you and make sure you were ok and I couldn't help but listen to what you two were saying." Kagome started to blush at the memory. Inuyasha blushed as well.

"What all did you here?"

"I came in when you were done talking about Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, did you mean what you said? That you'd wait until I am ready?" Kagome asked blushing. Inuyasha also blushed. He nodded his head. Kagome smiled and hugged him. He put his arm around her. "Thank you Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome said kissing his cheek. Inuyasha smiled and laid his chin on top of her head. "I love you too, my Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome looked up to him and smiled as well.

He leaned down and kisses her with passion. (Sorry, but I like fluffy stuff) She kissed him back with just as much passion as he had put into it. Inuyasha rubbed his tongue against her lip and she gladly opened. Inuyasha pulled her harder to him but not hard enough to make her uncomfortable for her. Kagome's hands went up to rub his white fluffy dog ears that she loved so much.

Inuyasha gave her a content growl and she pulled away giggling. "What's so funny Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a little sad that she pulled away. "When you growled it tickled." Kagome smiled at him. "Plus I knew we should stop. Who knows what we would have done if we went on. Plus I'm sure the rest of the group is worried about us." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed then nodded. He knew she was right. This was no time to well you know. Inuyasha helped Kagome down then they walked back to their camp.

**End Flashback-**

Inuyasha was about to go and get breakfast but he heard a rustle in the bushes. 'Damn it all, their downwind so I can't smell them.' Inuyasha thought and started growling. What came out of the bushes were Souta, Hitomi, Shippo and Tani. Inuyasha was shocked that they were there. "WH-what are you doing here? I thought you were back at Kaede's." Inuyasha asked.

"Well I thought maybe we should come along after all. Souta was getting bored and the same was happening with Shippo. Hitomi has been helping me a lot so I thought we could come with you guys. Is that ok with you?" Tani asked walking up to him. Inuyasha nodded dumbly. What was he going to say? No, Yes? He knew Kagome would be happy so he said yes.

When he nodded Kagome started to wake up. She opened her eyes to find her mom, brother, Shippo and Hitomi standing there next to her so she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But she still saw them.

"When did you guys get here? And more importantly why are you here?" Kagome asked standing up and giving her mom a hug. "Well the little ones over there" Tani said pointing to Souta, Hitomi and Shippo "were getting really bored so I thought we could come with you. Inuyasha said it was ok." Kagome nodded and went over to wake her friends. When no one was looking Souta walked off into the forest.

'Kagome said I wouldn't last 5 minutes back here (episode 60). I'll show her.' Souta thought walking deeper into the forest. He came to a clearing and sat down. 'Ha! I showed her. I can last 5 minutes back here.' Right as he thought this a huge demon came out of the forest. It was about 30ft. tall, was a brownish color and looked like a bear.

"Oh look a human. And a child no less. You shall be very tasty." The bear demon said while coming towards Souta. Souta started to panic. 'Oh no! I'm about to get eaten. What am I going to do? Inuyasha and Kagome have no idea where I am.' Souta thought looking for a place to hide. Before he was attacked he saw a blue light then all went black.

-------------------------------- With Inuyasha and Kagome -------------------------

They had noticed that Souta had gone missing so they went to look for him. Kagome was really starting to get worried about him. 'He's been gone for 3 hours. He could have been attacked by a demon. I hope he's ok.' Kagome thought while calling out his name. "Inuyasha can't you smell him at all?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha inhaled for a minute them picked up Souta's scent. But two other scents were mixed in with it. He couldn't tell who the first one was but the second scent was unmistakable. 'Shit! If he laid one hand on the kid I'll kill him.' Inuyasha thought as he picked up Kagome then started running towards the scents.

--------------------------------- With Souta and mystery person -----------------------------

Souta was just starting to wake up. His head hurt really bad. 'Wh-What happened? Am I dead?' Souta thought opening his eyes to see white. After a moment his vision started to clear up. He was in the forest again but it was a different area. It was darker and had more trees. He looked to his left to see a tall man with long white hair. 'Inuyasha!' Souta thought happily.

"Inuyasha you came to save me! Thank you!" Souta said running over to him. When the man turned around he noticed that it was not Inuyasha but another man. "So you know my bastard of a brother? Where is he?" The man asked. "Who are you?" Souta asked starting to get scared. "My name is Sesshomaru. Now where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked with the same emotionless face.

"I don't know. I was walking out into the forest when that thing attacked me. Then I woke up here. Were you the one that saved me?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Well thank you" Souta said walking up to him. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Both of them turned to see Rin and Jaken standing there. "Where were you me Lord? We were looking everywhere for you." Jaken said walking up to him. "Um… Lord Sesshomaru, who is the boy?" Rin asked walking up to Souta. "He is a boy that is traveling with Inuyasha."

"Wow! Well my name is Rin. And the weird toad over there is Jaken." Rin said putting her hand out so he could shake it. "Hey! What do you mean weird?" Jaken asked while jumping up and down. No one paid attention though. "Hi Rin. My name is Souta, Kagome's little brother." He said while shaking her hand. Souta had heard about Rin a while ago from his sister. "Oh I remember Kagome. She's really nice. Well if you're her brother that means you must be really nice as well." Rin said. Souta blushed at this.

They kept talking until Sesshomaru sensed the presence of someone. 'Damn their downwind so I can't smell them.' Sesshomaru thought while putting his hand in tokijin. "Rin, Souta get behind me. Some things coming fast." Sesshomaru said while getting into a fighting stance. They ran behind him and waited. Not to long afterwards Inuyasha and Kagome came. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and stepped forward.

"Where's the kid you bastard?" Inuyasha said growling. "It's good to see you too Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said while smirking at how mad his half brother was getting. "I'll say it one more time before I kick your ass. Where's the kid?" Inuyasha was now grabbing the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "The boy is fine Inuyasha. If you weren't so dense you would have noticed him standing behind me." Sesshomaru stepped to the side revealing Rin and Souta. Kagome came up and gave both of them a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while Rin." Kagome smiled while at her. Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Why did you take care of him?" Inuyasha said looking at the kids and Kagome talking. "Rin saw the boy getting attacked and asked me to help. I smelled some of your scent with and knew he traveled with you so I took him until you found him."

"Why were you looking for me Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "Why Inuyasha, can't a brother come to say hello every once in a while?" Sesshomaru was trying to get on the half demon's nerves. Which it did. "Oh cut the crap Sesshomaru. Why are you here? I know you didn't come to say hi."

"Well Inuyasha, I didn't know you were that smart. Fine, the real reason I came to find you was…"

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 9. Sorry that it's a cliffy but I love to tease you. Please don't hit me! I now have the whole story planed out. But I'm telling you guys at all. This time I want 3 reviews. Hey, girls got to have reviews to know if she's doing well. I'm not telling you what the next chapter is this time. Sorry but I'm going to surprise you. Well thanks for reading! R&R!**

**-inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	10. A new member to the group

**Hello again. Wow! 1,000 Hits on my story, thank you all who have read my story! I have all the names of all the chapters now. I'm still not sure if I should do a lemon so please tell me what you think. I have around 10 chapters left. I might add more chapters though if you ask. By the way, thanks for all the reviews! We'll on with the chapter!**

**Sk8er7- **Don't worry, I have it all planed out. You'll fine out what happens later.

**Toboe - **I know and I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it!

**Inufanbig32451-**Thanks for the…2 reviews. I'll try to go as fast as I can.

**Lov ya 4 eva- **You'll be seeing a lot more of Sesshy so…yeah.

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: A new member to the group**

**Last Time-**

They kept talking until Sesshomaru sensed the presence of someone. 'Damn their downwind so I can't smell them.' Sesshomaru thought while putting his hand in Tokijin. "Rin, Souta get behind me. Some things coming fast." Sesshomaru said while getting into a fighting stance. They ran behind him and waited. Not to long afterwards Inuyasha and Kagome came. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and stepped forward.

"Where's the kid you bastard?" Inuyasha said growling. "It's good to see you too Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said while smirking at how mad his half brother was getting. "I'll say it one more time before I kick your ass. Where's the kid?" Inuyasha was now grabbing the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "The boy is fine Inuyasha. If you weren't so dense you would have noticed him standing behind me." Sesshomaru stepped to the side revealing Rin and Souta. Kagome came up and gave both of them a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while Rin." Kagome smiled while at her. Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Why did you take care of him?" Inuyasha said looking at the kids and Kagome talking. "Rin saw the boy getting attacked and asked me to help. I smelled some of your scent with and knew he traveled with you so I took him until you found him."

"Why were you looking for me Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "Why Inuyasha, can't a brother come to say hello every once in a while?" Sesshomaru was trying to get on the half demon's nerves. Which it did. "Oh cut the crap Sesshomaru. Why are you here? I know you didn't come to say hi."

"Well Inuyasha, I didn't know you were that smart. Fine, the real reason I came to find you was…"

**This Time-**

"Well Inuyasha, I didn't know you were that smart. Fine, the real reason I came to find you was to ask if I may join you." Sesshomaru said with a little bit of anger and embarrassment in his voice. Inuyasha was very shocked. He was expecting "I want the Tetsusaiga" or "You stupid half breed, you need to die" but not this.

"Why in all the hells would you want to come with us?" Inuyasha asked very confused. "There are two reasons. One: You and that wench of yours are the only ones who can break through Naraku's barrier and two: I think Rin needs some time with you humans." Sesshomaru said looking to Rin, Souta and Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't want him to come. But he knew that they could use Sesshomaru's help with defeating Naraku. Then an idea came to his head. 'Let's try and annoy Sesshomaru. Ah ha! It's perfect!' Inuyasha thought smirking in his head. "Fine, you can come but only if you do two things." Inuyasha couldn't wait to see his brother's reaction. "And that would be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"One, you help us destroy Naraku." Before Inuyasha could say the next one Sesshomaru interrupted him. "Don't you think I would know that?" Sesshomaru growled. "Just reminding you. And the second one is…" Inuyasha whispered it into Sesshomaru's ear. (You thought I was going to tell you? No way! I know I'm evil) "You want me to what?" Sesshomaru was just about ready to kill Inuyasha.

"You heard me." Inuyasha smirked. "You think this Sesshomaru would sink so low as to do that? I wouldn't do that and you know it!" Sesshomaru eyes were starting to flash red with anger. "If you don't do that, then how are you getting through the barrier?" Inuyasha smirked again. He was having so much fun in doing this. Sesshomaru knew his 'half' brother was right. "Damn you Inuyasha, fine I'll do it but only because I want to beat Naraku." Sesshomaru said glaring at him.

"Fine let's go back now. We still need to tell everyone and Sesshomaru can help me with something. Isn't that right Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha loved mocking his brother. It was way to fun for him. Sesshomaru growled but nodded. "What does Sesshomaru have to do Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "You'll find out later." Inuyasha said walking towards the camp.

-------------------------------------- With Miroku and the rest ----------------------------------

Miroku knew Inuyasha had picked up on Souta's scent because he watched him take off with Kagome with a worried look on his face. "Hey Miroku. You stay here with Tani. I'll take the rest of them back." Sango said. Miroku nodded and watched them walk off. Tani also saw Inuyasha take off. 'Please Inuyasha. Keep my boy and Kagome safe.' Tani thought as she watched them disappear. She hadn't told Kagome but the blast from Yami's explosion had really hurt Kagome's grandfather. Kaede was the one who told her.

**Flashback **

Kagome, Inuyasha and the rest had been gone for a day. Tani was helping out Kaede when she noticed her father was swaying back and forth like he was having trouble standing. "Father, are you ok?" Tani asked walking over to him. "I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little dizzy is all. I'm sure it's just the sun." He said but his vision was growing blurry. 'Why have I been having trouble seeing and such? It all started when the demon came. Maybe I hit something when she attacked with the explosions?' He thought.

**Flashback in a flashback**

They came around to see that almost everyone was gone. Only Kagome, Inuyasha, Tani, Souta, Hitomi, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo, and Kagome's grandpa were left. They were all talking about how fun the festival was until there was a huge explosion behind them. Kagome had put up a barrier very quickly.

"Kagome how did you do that?" Her friends all asked at the same time. Kagome just stared at her hands with a confused look on her face but then remembered the explosion. Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha in a fighting stance.

"Come out here you demon! I know you're here!" Inuyasha yelled out. 'Why didn't I sense it earlier?' Inuyasha thought and noticed some movement. "I said come out here!"

"You really are impatient aren't you Inuyasha." The demon came out. The demon was a female. She was wearing a black sleeveless kimono with dark red strips come through it. She had jet black hair with blood red eyes. The kimono came up to knee length. Her hair was wavy and to about mid back.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked flexing his claws.

"My name is Yami Shouki, I have come here to kill you and the priestess then I will steal your jewel shards." Yami smirked.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha said grabbing Tetsusaiga but remembered he had left it back in his time. "What's the matter little puppy? Did you forget your toy sword at home?" Yami smiled at how mad Inuyasha was.

"Kagome get everyone inside the house now." Inuyasha said not wanting her to be in danger. Unfortunately Yami heard him.

"What house Inuyasha?" Yami said blowing the house up. Kagome was shocked. That was the only house she had ever lived in. Eri, Yuka, Hojo, Ayumi and the rest were all hiding behind Kagome and Inuyasha. But Kagome's grandfather came out think he could kill the demon. Which was a bad mistake. "DEMON BE GONE!" He yelled while he through sutra's at her. It hit her barrier and she came after him. Luckily Inuyasha saw her coming and got him out of the way.

Yami knew this was her chance and sent one last energy blast towards them. It missed but only by inches. The blast had caused them to all get blown away.

**End of flashback in a flashback (**Look back to chapter 3

"Father I think you should go see Kaede. Her herbs seem to work very well. You need some rest anyways." Tani said helping him to Kaede's hut. Kaede took a look at him. After 5 minutes she called Tani out. "He seems to have had some head damage recently. Was it Yami who did this?" Kaede asked. "That's the only thing I can think of. Will he be ok?" Tani asked very worried. Kaede frowned.

"His head was it very hard that it has started to bleed from the inside. I'm sorry, but there's a good chance that he will die." Tani's eye's started to water. "Do you know how long?" Tani asked with her voce cracking a bit. "I'd say any day to a month from now. I'm sorry that ye have to go through this." Kaede said walking back into the hut to watch the old, dieing man.

**End Flashback**

That was another reason Tani came to join Inuyasha and the others. She couldn't stand to be with her father knowing he was dieing. 'I'll have to tell Kagome later.' Tani though. Miroku noticed the change in her face. "Is everything alright Miss Higurashi?" Miroku asked worried about her. "Please call me Tani. I'm fine so you have nothing to worry about." Tani said putting a smile on her face. "If you say so." 'She must not want to talk about it' Miroku thought.

About ten minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome came into view. "Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha called out. "Welcome back Inuyasha, I see you found Souta." Miroku said looking behind him to see Souta and… Rin? "Um… Inuyasha? What is Rin doing here? I thought she went with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Well. That's what I was about to say. Sesshomaru is coming with us. And since Rin is traveling with him she's coming too." Inuyasha explained. Miroku's eyes widened. "He's what? I thought you hated Sesshomaru Inuyasha?"

"I do but we need all the help we can get to defeat Naraku. Plus I got my payback so don't worry about that." Inuyasha said smirking. "Are you going to tell me Inuyasha?" Miroku was smirking as well. Inuyasha nodded and told Miroku by whispering in his ear. By the time Inuyasha was done telling him, Miroku was on the ground laughing his head off. "I can't believe you got him to do that. That's going to be the funniest thing, when does he do it?" Miroku said standing up but still laughing a bit. "Tomorrow."

Right as he said that Sesshomaru came holding Jaken. "Please don't tell me you told him Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru groaned. But Inuyasha smirked. "I had to let him know what was going on Sesshomaru. Oh and by the way welcome to the group." Sesshomaru wanted to kill him very badly now. "Damn you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled at him. "I love you to Sesshomaru." This made Miroku laugh harder.

Tani, Kagome, Souta, Jaken and Rin were just standing there clueless. "If you three are done can we go back to camp? We're all tired." Kagome asked starting to get annoyed. She was about ready to sit Inuyasha if he didn't stop. "Fine we can go back. I just can't wait till tomorrow, what about you big brother?" Inuyasha asked smirking. Sesshomaru growled at this. "Inuyasha sit boy!" With that Inuyasha went to go eat dirt. Sesshomaru was the one laughing now.

With that everyone besides Inuyasha and Miroku walked back to camp. Miroku helped him out then started walking back as well. When they got there Kagome just ignored them and continued to tell the others about how Sesshomaru and the others were staying. Inuyasha didn't want to get sat again so he didn't talk at all. After they ate, they talked a little more then went off to bed with only Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru knowing what was happening the next day.

* * *

**That's the end to chapter 10. A little cliffy there. What does Sesshomaru have to do? Only I know! Also shouldI put a lemon in here? Please tell me what you think.I won't be able to update for the next 2 days because I'm going to my grandma's. But I can still type, I just can't update because I won't have any internet. Boring. This time I want…4 reviews! Hey! I like reviews and they make me update quicker! Well I'll see you in few days with chapter 11. See ya!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	11. Training with Dog Demons

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I'm typing this at my grandma's house right now and I don't have a lot of time. I stayed up all night last night, so I'm really tired. Well I hope you like this chapter. I'll wait until I get 3 no's or 3 yes's until I write a lemon. Right now I have 1 yes and 0 no's. And thanks for the reviews. Well, on with the chapter!**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Catlover**- Thanks for the review!

**Luv ya 4 eva**- Yeah he's going to be in this story for a lot of it. You'll fine out what he has to do in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Elektra**- Thank you.

**Toboe**- Um…I'm not making him strip and he's not bi in this story. Well thanks for the review!

**Dieforinuyasha**- Thanks for the advice. You'll find out what he has to do…now. Well thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Training with dog demons**

**Last Time-**

About ten minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome came into view. "Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha called out. "Welcome back Inuyasha, I see you found Souta." Miroku said looking behind him to see Souta and… Rin? "Um… Inuyasha? What is Rin doing here? I thought she went with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Well. That's what I was about to say. Sesshomaru is coming with us. And since Rin is traveling with him she's coming too." Inuyasha explained. Miroku's eyes widened. "He's what? I thought you hated Sesshomaru Inuyasha?"

"I do but we need all the help we can get to defeat Naraku. Plus I got my payback so don't worry about that." Inuyasha said smirking. "Are you going to tell me Inuyasha?" Miroku was smirking as well. Inuyasha nodded and told Miroku by whispering in his ear. By the time Inuyasha was done telling him, Miroku was on the ground laughing his head off. "I can't believe you got him to do that. That's going to be the funniest thing, when does he do it?" Miroku said standing up but still laughing a bit. "Tomorrow."

Right as he said that Sesshomaru came holding Jaken. "Please don't tell me you told him Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru groaned. But Inuyasha smirked. "I had to let him know what was going on Sesshomaru. Oh and by the way welcome to the group." Sesshomaru wanted to kill him very badly now. "Damn you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled at him. "I love you to Sesshomaru." This made Miroku laugh harder.

Tani, Kagome, Souta, Jaken and Rin were just standing there clueless. "If you three are done can we go back to camp? We're all tired." Kagome asked starting to get annoyed. She was about ready to sit Inuyasha if he didn't stop. "Fine we can go back. I just can't wait till tomorrow, what about you big brother?" Inuyasha asked smirking. Sesshomaru growled at this. "Inuyasha sit boy!" With that Inuyasha went to go eat dirt. Sesshomaru was the one laughing now.

With that everyone besides Inuyasha and Miroku walked back to camp. Miroku helped him out then started walking back as well. When they got there Kagome just ignored them and continued to tell the others about how Sesshomaru and the others were staying. Inuyasha didn't want to get sat again so he didn't talk at all. After they ate, they talked a little more then went off to bed with only Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru knowing what was happening the next day.

**This Time-**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the first to wake up. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before he stood up and walked away. Inuyasha was smirking the whole time. 'This is going to be a good, no, great day for me.' Inuyasha thought as he watched his brother walk away. Once Sesshomaru was out of sight he walked over to Kagome to wake her up. "Come on Kagome. It's time to get up." Inuyasha said while shaking her.

Kagome mumbled a little but didn't wake up. He shook her a little more before getting a cruel idea. 'If this doesn't work, nothing will.' Inuyasha thought as he got a bottle of water from her bag. When he had it he walked back over and dumped it on her. She shot straight up and glared at Inuyasha.

"What did you do that for? I was sleeping." Kagome said trying to dry herself off. "Well you wouldn't wake up so I tried that. We need to get up now anyway. We need to leave…." Inuyasha would have continued but he was sat by Kagome.

"You didn't have to poor cold water over me though! Why couldn't you be patient and keep trying to wake me up? How would you feel if I did that to you?" Kagome asked getting madder. "Well I know you wouldn't do that to me cause your to nice and I didn't want to wait because I want to watch Sesshomaru do his deal." Inuyasha said smirking.

"That's it! What is going on Inuyasha? You keep laughing at him and you only told Miroku. I'm your mate-to-be and you can't even tell me? I don't see what's so funny about getting Sesshomaru mad." Kagome said hitting him playfully on the head. He pretended to pout. Kagome didn't fall for it though.

"Fine, I'm making Sesshomaru defeat Naraku, train your friends and he also has to help us find jewel shards." Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome had to suppress her giggle. That would be a funny sight. Sesshomaru, the full blooded dog demon who hated humans was going to train them. Now she knew why Inuyasha was always smirking or laughing. "That is pretty funny Inuyasha. When does he start?" Kagome asked. "Today after breakfast." Inuyasha replied.

"Is he training them alone or are you going to help?" Kagome asked. "I might as well help. It would be hard for only one dog demon to train 4 teenage humans." Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded then went to wake the others. Kagome woke Sango up first and asked her to wake the others so she could start breakfast. They all ate and during the middle of their eating Sesshomaru came back.

"Sesshomaru, I was thinking we should start your 'deal' after breakfast. What do you say?" Inuyasha asked smiling at Kagome and Miroku. They both chuckled a bit but kept quiet. Sesshomaru growled but nodded. He wanted to get it over with. "Um…Kagome, what are we doing today?" Ayumi asked finishing up her meal. "Well, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a surprise for you today. I think you'll really like it." Kagome said finishing her meal up as well. "What about us sis?" Souta asked. "You, Hitomi and mom are going to just watch ok?" Tani and the little kids nodded.

After everyone finished they went into an open field. Sesshomaru couldn't wait until the day was over and could kill Inuyasha. But for now he had to do his 'deal'. "So what's the surprise Kagome?" Hojo asked. "Well since you took the potion you haven't learned how to control your powers so Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are going to help train you." Kagome explained. So they began training. Inuyasha took Eri and Yuka and Sesshomaru took Hojo and Ayumi.

They first tried their punching but had no idea what would happen. Inuyasha though it wouldn't be too hard so he didn't block very hard. Bad mistake. Eri knocked him around 10 feet away. "Whops, sorry Inuyasha." Eri yelled out. Inuyasha sat up with wide eyes. "Damn, Kikyo was right. You did get the powers of a demon." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru had the same thing happen to him with Hojo. 'What is up with these humans?' Sesshomaru thought.

All of them had come up with there own attacks. Hojo could recover someone's health which he called the "Hojo regenerator", Eri could make a whip like Sesshomaru but it was pink and had thorns on it. She called it the "Whip of pain". Yuka could lift things with her mind and make them weapons. She called it the "Weapon maker" power and Ayumi could transform her nails into claws and use her "claws of furry" attack. (Sorry about that stupid names and attacks but I couldn't think of anything else. It 2 am here)

After their hard day of training everyone went back to camp. They all knew Naraku was not far away so they all went to sleep after they had dinner. Not knowing what was being planed as they slept.

----------------------------------- With Yami Shouki (Let's not forget about her) -------------------------------

Yami was walking around in a misty area. It had been about a month since she last fought Inuyasha. 'Damn him! I never thought he had such power. How can I defeat Naraku if I can't even kill a mutt like Inuyasha?' Yami thought growling. She found a cave and decided to use it to rest. The cave was infested with all sorts of demons but she easily took care of them.

She sat next to the wall and closed her eyes. 'Might as well rest. I need all the energy if I am going to defeat Inuyasha. I can smell his vial stench from here but thank the gods I can change my scent. Now, when should I attack?' Yami thought drifting off to sleep not hearing another enter the cave and stop before her.

"Might you be Yami Shouki? The demon who wants to kill Inuyasha." The person asked. Yami stayed still for a moment but did not open her eyes. "That's me. And who might you be?" Yami asked opening her eyes but gasped. The man was Naraku. 'I really hope he doesn't know I want to kill him or I'm dead right now.' Yami thought trying to hide her emotions.

"My name is Naraku and judging by your expression a minute ago you've heard of me. I have come to ask for you to help me. I am a very busy person and have no time to fight. So as I have heard you are a good fighter and wish to kill Inuyasha. Well I will let you have all the jewel shards they posses. How does that sound?" Naraku asked smirking.

Yami thought about it for a moment. 'If I join him, I might find his weakness and kill him later. But if I fail, he will probably kill me. I might a well' "I agree. But how am I going to be able to kill him if his red Tetsusaiga can cut through my barrier?" Yami asked. Naraku reached into his kimono and took out a necklace. It was black and in the shape of a spider. "This necklace has the power to give you the strength of my barrier. It will also increase your power." Naraku explained. Yami nodded.

"When will I see you next Naraku?" Yami asked hoping to get an answer. "You shall see me on the night of the full moon. If you have not killed him then I will ask someone else." 'And kill or absorb you as well' Naraku said and then thought. Yami nodded again and watched as he left the cave.

'So, he wants me to kill Inuyasha. This could lead to my advantage. Once I kill Inuyasha I will gain not only his shards but hopefully Naraku's trust. That is when I will strike.' Yami thought while giving an evil smirk. 'Watch out Inuyasha because Yami Shouki is back and ready to kill'

* * *

**Well that's the end to chapter 11. Sorry that it took me a few days to update. What's going to happen now that Yami and Naraku have joined forces? Only I know. I'm going to be typing a lot today so the next chapter will be coming soon to a computer near you. This time I want 3 or more reviews. Well I'm going to sleep. It's 2am here and I have to wake up at 6:30am so I can get braces. Oh well. Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	12. Yami returns and Kagome kidnapped

**I'm back with another chapter. I decided to post this as soon as I could because I had nothing better to do. Even though I didn't get the 3 reviews I decided to add another. And I decided to do a lemon but that's going to be in a few more chapters. This chapter starts all the fighting and yeah. Well I'm going to stop talking and get on with the story. Well here we go with chapter 12!**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Luv ya 4 eva**- Yeah Sesshomaru's going to be in here for a while. Well thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- Yami returns and Kagome kidnapped**

**Last Time-**

"Might you be Yami Shouki? The demon who wants to kill Inuyasha." The person asked. Yami stayed still for a moment but did not open her eyes. "That's me. And who might you be?" Yami asked opening her eyes but gasped. The man was Naraku. 'I really hope he doesn't know I want to kill him or I'm dead right now.' Yami thought trying to hide her emotions.

"My name is Naraku and judging by your expression a minute ago you've heard of me. I have come to ask for you to help me. I am a very busy person and have no time to fight. So as I have heard you are a good fighter and wish to kill Inuyasha. Well I will let you have all the jewel shards they posses. How does that sound?" Naraku asked smirking.

Yami thought about it for a moment. 'If I join him, I might find his weakness and kill him later. But if I fail, he will probably kill me. I might a well' "I agree. But how am I going to be able to kill him if his red Tetsusaiga can cut through my barrier?" Yami asked. Naraku reached into his kimono and took out a necklace. It was black and in the shape of a spider. "This necklace has the power to give you the strength of my barrier. It will also increase your power." Naraku explained. Yami nodded.

"When will I see you next Naraku?" Yami asked hoping to get an answer. "You shall see me on the night of the full moon. If you have not killed him then I will ask someone else." 'And kill or absorb you as well' Naraku said and then thought. Yami nodded again and watched as he left the cave.

'So, he wants me to kill Inuyasha. This could lead to my advantage. Once I kill Inuyasha I will gain not only his shards but hopefully Naraku's trust. That is when I will strike.' Yami thought while giving an evil smirk. 'Watch out Inuyasha because Yami Shouki is back and ready to kill'

**This Time-**

------------------------------------ With Yami --------------------------------------------

Yami had woken up very early. She did not need a lot of sleep since she was a demon. 'Inuyasha, today you meet your demise.' Yami thought standing up. Yami took out the necklace Naraku had given her and put it around her neck. Once she was prepared she raced towards Inuyasha scent.

----------------------------- With Inuyasha and the rest -------------------------------

Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree while everyone else slept on the ground. Just a few minutes after the sun rose Inuyasha could sense some demons but then they all vanished as soon as they came. He thought it was a bit strange so he decided to go check it out. When he jumped down from the tree he saw Sesshomaru standing up as well. They both exchanged glances then ran off towards the last area they sensed the demons.

They got there in only a few minuets and found an empty open field. They didn't smell any demons at all. "Hey Sesshomaru, you sensed those demons earlier too right? Or am I going crazy?" Inuyasha asked looking around. "Well we all know your crazy Inuyasha but not this time. I too sensed those demons." Sesshomaru said while walking over towards Inuyasha. They kept searching until they heard an explosion. They both turned to the direction in which it came from and made Inuyasha's heart stop.

'That's where the campsite is. Kagome! Dammit, it was all a diversion! Please be ok!' Inuyasha thought running as fast as he could there. Sesshomaru followed as well thinking the same thing for Rin. Since he had taken Rin in, she had opened up a nicer side off him and made him help humans more. No one had every done that to him and when she asked if she could stay with him forever, he had been happy for once.

They made it there in record time to make Inuyasha's eyes widen and his heart stop. Hundreds of demons were all over the place attacking all his friends. They had blood all over them but kept going knowing that if they stopped they would surly die. But what scared Inuyasha the most was that Kagome was gone. Her scent was completely hidden by all the demons and blood. He started looking for Sango or Miroku in all the demons and battle. He found Miroku using his wind tunnel and ran over to him but stayed a good ways behind him so he didn't get sucked in.

"Miroku! What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked coming to stand behind him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but she's gone. A demon came and kidnapped her before the explosion. Then she scent demons after us to finish us off while you were away. She said her name was Yami or something like that." Miroku explained covering his wind tunnel. Inuyasha's eye's widened. "Which way did they go Miroku?" Inuyasha said taking hold of Miroku's shoulders. Miroku pointed to their right and Inuyasha went speeding off.

---------------------------------------- With Kagome and Yami -----------------------------------------

Yami was carrying the now unconscious Kagome. Kagome had been thorough when the explosion happened and hit her head so Yami took advantage and kidnapped her to make Inuyasha come and have a hostage she knew he cared deeply for. 'Well well Inuyasha, I know you'll love the place she's going to. And Naraku is getting a present as well.' Yami thought evilly as she continued to run with the unconscious girl in her arms. She had made another deal with Naraku since she had caught a sniff of him earlier before she set off.

**Flashback-**

Yami had woken up to the smell of Naraku. He was not that far away so she decided to ask him another question she had for there plan. She ran as fast as she could and hope to catch him. She found him heading up a mountain and yelled out to him. "Naraku! I have an extra idea that I think you will be pleased about" She yelled to him making him stop and turn around.

"Oh? And what would that be Yami?" He asked but she couldn't read his face because it was covered by his baboon mask. 'Damn Monkey' she thought. "Well, I wanted to give you a gift. It's a sacred jewel shard detector but I'll have to steal it. The one who owns it now is Inuyasha but I have an idea of how to get it. Would you like that Naraku?" Yami asked knowing he knew what she was talking about. She couldn't tell but he was smirking.

"Yes I would like that very much. Now what will I have to give you to receive this gift?" Naraku asked. 'Good, he's fallen for it. Let's just hope he can believe the rest.' Yami though. "All I am asking is for your trust Naraku. And that is all." Yami said. It was silent for a minute. 'Please let it work!' Yami thought. "Yes, if you receive the shard detector you will gain my trust." Naraku said. "Thank you Naraku, but I will need some of your assistance."

"And what would that be?" He asked. "All I need is some demons and that boy of yours. Oh what was his name? Kahako?" She asked forgetting the name. "You mean Kohaku and yes I will allow you to borrow his as well as my demons. Might I ask why?" She nodded.

"Well, I'm sure when Inuyasha finds out she's been kidnapped he will come searching for her. I will hand her off to Kohaku and he will bring her to you. I'll keep Inuyasha busy while he's getting to you. But the reason I'm using Kohaku to give you the girl is because I want to see the look on Inuyasha's face when he finds out she's with you and how he wasn't able to protect her." Yami said smirking. He nodded. He told her to meet her in an open field not to far away where she would meet Kohaku then gave her his demons. Then she was off.

**End Flashback-**

Yami looked around to see if she was heading the right way. She was and kept going. It didn't take her long to find the field and Kohaku. She handed Kagome off quickly and watched as Kohaku ran off with her. She undid her barrier that concealed her scent and waited for Inuyasha which did not take long. He was there in less then a minute and looked very ticked off. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Didn't like your morning?" Yami asked smirking. Inuyasha just growled. "Where's Kagome Yami? I know she was here because I can smell her, now tell me!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing the tetsusaiga.

"My my Inuyasha. Don't we have a temper this morning. Don't worry, she is not harmed but I am not sure what is going to happen to her now. You see, she is very special. She can see and sense jewel shards and Naraku wanted that power so I gave her to him. What now Inuyasha? He can kill her any time he pleases or he can use her. So you see Inuyasha, you failed. You couldn't protect her." Yami explain looking at his face the whole time.

Inuyasha's eye's widened. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. The one girl no woman he cared so deeply for, the woman he loved with all his heart and would give anything for was now gone with the one person he despised. Kagome was gone and her fate was in the hands of Naraku.

Yami looked at the emotions that played his face. Anger, pain, love, angst, hurt, name it. It was on his face. She smirked at knowing her plan had worked. ' I'll let him suffer a little while longer. I don't think Naraku will mind. Besides I have until the full moon to kill him so why not let him suffer. I have around a month to have my fun since tonight is the new moon. So I might as well leave him.'

"Well now Inuyasha. I'll let you suffer a little while. I need to go do something's but you'll see me again very soon. So I'll be going now." She said starting to walk off. Inuyasha wasn't going to let that happen. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily you bitch!" He yelled using the wind scar. Yami knew she was in no danger because of the necklace Naraku gave her. Just as she thought it hit the barrier but she had no damage. Since the explosion from the wind scar had made a huge dust cloud she used the as a way to hide her scent and get away without him seeing.

------------------------------------------- With Inuyasha ----------------------------------------------

When the dust cleared away Inuyasha looked for Yami but say he was alone. 'Dammit! How could I have been so stupid. I should have never left with just Sesshomaru. Why her? Why did it have to be her? Dammit dammit dammit!' Inuyasha thought in his head with pounding the ground with his fist.

He kept doing that until his hand started to bleed from the cuts he received from hitting the ground so hard his nails dug into his skin. But he paid no attention to that. Kagome was gone and he hand no idea where she was. 'Naraku! I swear if you hurt one hair on Kagome's head I will give you the slowest death that you will be begging me to kill you. He hadn't noticed but one tear had left him. In a cry of angst he yelled out her name.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter. I know it's a little cliffy. What's going to happen to Kagome? How is Inuyasha going to find her since it's the night of the new moon? Well you'll just have to wait and find out. Please review. I wont ask for a number I'll just ask for them. Well see ya later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	13. Author note please read

Authors note

From August 15 to August 19 I will not be able to update because I am going to camp for four days. I will try to get as many chapters as can done and posted before then but I need to start them. I am also thinking up new ideas for my stories. I already have 2 planed and more on the way. But I have a question for all of you out there. Should this be a Sess/Kagura fic or a Sess/Rin fic? This will be up to you to decide. I can have it go either way. The rest of the story is planed though. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can but for now I just need to inform you all that I will be gone for four day. I'll start writing the others chapters as soon as I post this. I also have 3 other stories planed so I will start 1 of those after I come back. Well see you all later!

-Inukagfreak1674


	14. Inuyasha vs Naraku

**Hello again! Wow! It's been 1 month since I started this story. I can't believe how far I am already. I still have a few weeks till I go to camp so I'm going to update as much as I can before that. I don't want to go but I have to. After I come back I will be starting on my new story but I will keep writing for this one too. If you want to see what it's about then look at my authors page. I have three of them and I want you guys to decide which one I should start first. And I want a little more advice if I should have Sesshomaru do with Rin or Kagura. Well on with the chapter!**

**Lov ya 4 eva-** I am writing as much as I can before I go so you can not worry about that. Thanks for the 2 review!

**sailor-saturn550**- Thanks

**Toboe**- Thanks for the review and advice.

**Sesshomaru's right hand man**- Um… I'm a little scared now but I'll see.

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- Inuyasha vs. Naraku**

**Last Time-**

Yami looked around to see if she was heading the right way. She was and kept going. It didn't take her long to find the field and Kohaku. She handed Kagome off quickly and watched as Kohaku ran off with her. She undid her barrier that concealed her scent and waited for Inuyasha which did not take long. He was there in less then a minute and looked very ticked off. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Didn't like your morning?" Yami asked smirking. Inuyasha just growled. "Where's Kagome Yami? I know she was here because I can smell her, now tell me!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing the tetsusaiga.

"My my Inuyasha. Don't we have a temper this morning. Don't worry, she is not harmed but I am not sure what is going to happen to her now. You see, she is very special. She can see and sense jewel shards and Naraku wanted that power so I gave her to him. What now Inuyasha? He can kill her any time he pleases or he can use her. So you see Inuyasha, you failed. You couldn't protect her." Yami explain looking at his face the whole time.

Inuyasha's eye's widened. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. The one girl no woman he cared so deeply for, the woman he loved with all his heart and would give anything for was now gone with the one person he despised. Kagome was gone and her fate was in the hands of Naraku.

Yami looked at the emotions that played his face. Anger, pain, love, angst, hurt, name it. It was on his face. She smirked at knowing her plan had worked. ' I'll let him suffer a little while longer. I don't think Naraku will mind. Besides I have until the full moon to kill him so why not let him suffer. I have around a month to have my fun since tonight is the new moon. So I might as well leave him.'

"Well now Inuyasha. I'll let you suffer a little while. I need to go do something's but you'll see me again very soon. So I'll be going now." She said starting to walk off. Inuyasha wasn't going to let that happen. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily you bitch!" He yelled using the wind scar. Yami knew she was in no danger because of the necklace Naraku gave her. Just as she thought it hit the barrier but she had no damage. Since the explosion from the wind scar had made a huge dust cloud she used the as a way to hide her scent and get away without him seeing.

------------------------------------------- With Inuyasha ----------------------------------------------

When the dust cleared away Inuyasha looked for Yami but say he was alone. 'Dammit! How could I have been so stupid. I should have never left with just Sesshomaru. Why her? Why did it have to be her? Dammit dammit dammit!' Inuyasha thought in his head with pounding the ground with his fist.

He kept doing that until his hand started to bleed from the cuts he received from hitting the ground so hard his nails dug into his skin. But he paid no attention to that. Kagome was gone and he hand no idea where she was. 'Naraku! I swear if you hurt one hair on Kagome's head I will give you the slowest death that you will be begging me to kill you. He hadn't noticed but one tear had left him. In a cry of angst he yelled out her name.

"KAGOME!"

**This Time-**

Inuyasha walked back after 10 minutes of pounding the ground. He still couldn't believe his Kagome was gone. 'What did she ever do to deserve this? Why her? When I find Naraku, I'll kill him so slowly he'll be begging me to kill him fast. But please Kagome be safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.' Inuyasha thought walking back into his camp. "Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled jumping on his shoulder. "Where's Kagome Inuyasha?" Sango asked walking up to him but Miroku knew by Inuyasha's expression that something was wrong. Inuyasha just started at the ground.

"Yami took Kagome to Naraku. He wants to use her as his shard detector. She's gone" Inuyasha said dropping to his knees. Sango was shocked but also shed some tears. Kagome was like a sister to her and to here that she was in the hands of Naraku felt like her friend was turning to Kohaku. She knew it was worse for Inuyasha. He had asked her to be his mate and his love which she agreed but was now in the hands of the one he hates the most.

"We have to go find her Inuyasha. We can't just leave her. She's still alive so at least we know that. I want to go before nightfall or do you not remember that tonight is the new moon Inuyasha?" Miroku said getting his staff. Inuyasha just looked up at him and nodded. Sesshomaru also stood. "Jaken, I want you to stay here with Rin." Sesshomaru explained. "Yes me lord" Jaken said. Then they were off.

-------------------------------------- With Kagome and Naraku --------------------------------------

Kagome woke up with the worse headache. 'Wh-what happened? Where am I?' She thought. She opened her eyes and screamed. Naraku was right in front of her. She tried to move but was tied up. She noticed it wasn't rope so she looked to see what. Her eye's widened. It was a large demons tail holding her up by her hands. Her feet were lifted off the ground so she was dangling. Naraku smirked at her reaction. "Nice to see your up Kagome." Naraku said. She just glared.

"What do you want with me?" She asked him a little afraid. "You are going to be my new shard detector and mate." He said. "I'll never be your mate or help you look for the jewel. I already said I would be with Inuyasha so no!" Kagome yelled at him which earned her a slap. "You are not to say his name her unless it's an insult to him." Naraku said pulling her hair to make her look at him. Kagome just remained silent. Naraku then walked out. 'Inuyasha, please help me.' Kagome thought.

--------------------------------- With Inuyasha --------------------------------

Inuyasha had been looking around everywhere for Kagome, Yami, or Naraku. 'Dammit, where are they?' He thought. Then he remembered what Kikyo said about Mt. Tatakai (look back to chapter 6). "I can't believe I forgot about that." He said. "Miroku! Which way is Mt. Tatakai?" Inuyasha asked. "It's not far from here. Maybe an hour walk from right here." He said. "Well then you lead we'll fallow." Inuyasha said. And Miroku was right, it took around an hour.

"This is Mt. Tatakai. I can already see the demons that Naraku has. He must be there." Miroku said. Inuyasha just nodded. 'Hang on for a little while longer Kagome.' Inuyasha thought but saw a large cyclone coming towards them and it smelled like… "Koga" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey mutt face! Where's Kagome?" Koga said stopping right in front of him. Inuyasha just looked up towards the mountain. "Stupid mutt, always getting my mate in danger. I should kill you right now but I need you to get rid of this damn barrier." Inuyasha nodded and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and turned it red. He used the wind scar and ran in.

They got to the top and saw Naraku. Inuyasha growled. "Where's Kagome?" He asked getting madder by the second. "Don't worry, she's alive but with my demons." He said laughing evilly. That was it for Inuyasha. He attacked Naraku but stopped as Naraku pulled Kagome from behind him. "I can't believe you fell for that Inuyasha. Attack all you want but do you want to risk hurting Kagome?" Naraku asked smiling evilly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as Naraku lifted her off the ground by her neck. "I'll give you one chance. If you miss she'll die by suffocating or you'll hit her so be careful." He said laughing. 'Kagome' Inuyasha thought as he watched her. 'I have no choice.' Inuyasha thought slashing Naraku's arm and grabbed Kagome at the last second.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked looking over to see if she was alright. He was afraid he hit her. "I'm fine, I'm just glad you came." She said hugging him. "Don't worry I wont let him have you again. I promise." He said hugging her back. He picked her up and took her to Tani and the others. "Take care of her." They all nodded.

When he turned around he saw Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango all attacking Naraku. "Hey! He's mine!" Inuyasha yelled running to join them. Sango was attacking with her sword and using her boomerang as a shield, Miroku was attacking with sutras, Koga was punching and Sesshomaru was using his Tokajin. "Everyone move away now!" Inuyasha yelled at them which they did. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled as he attacked with it. It damaged him but no a lot. "Stupid half demon!" Naraku said using one of his tentacles to go through Inuyasha chest. Luckily it didn't hit anything vital.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled trying to get to him but was blocked by Tani and Hojo. "Kagome, Inuyasha told us to keep you safe and I'm not breaking my word." Tani said. "Please mom, I need to get to him." Kagome pleaded. Tani looked to her future son-in-law. He was on the ground but she knew he would live. While she was looking away Kagome took her chance and ran towards him but was stopped by Hakadoshi.

"Where do you think your going Kagome?" He said smirking at her. Kagome grabbed her bow but Hakadoshi stopped her but punching her in the stomach. She fell to her knees holding her stomach. Tani saw it all and yelled out to her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha heard this and looked to her to see Kagome on her knees holding her stomach with Hakadoshi grabbing her arm then through her up into the air, which was not a good thing to do.

Inuyasha caught her and put her with her mother again. "Kagome, don't you dare move from here no matter what!" He yelled at her, worry showed all over his face. She just nodded and grabbed her bow. He made sure she was ok before he turned back to Naraku. "Well Naraku, you know how you called me a stupid half demon? Don't forget your one too." Inuyasha said smirking. This really pissed Naraku off.

Naraku attacked him and knocked him down putting his hand around his neck and a barrier around them so no one could get in. He laughed. "See Inuyasha? Without your friends you really are a stupid half breed. I could take on all of you by myself and yet you cant. When this is over I will use Kagome to find the jewel shards and she will be my mate." He explained.

Inuyasha's eyes started to flash red. He would have turned all demon if his sword wasn't at his side. "You will not touch Kagome now or ever!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get Naraku off him but it was useless. 'If it want for the wound in my chest I could get him off. What do I…'Inuyasha thoughts were stopped by an arrow coming and hitting the barrier, breaking it. They all turned to see Kagome but what they saw was…

* * *

**Well that's the end to this chapter. Another cliffy I know but I think most people can figure it out. I started it this morning having no clue what to do with it but I think it's ok. The lemon will be in a few more chapters for all those people who are wondering. Well please review! They make me want to write more often and well cya!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	15. Kikyos goodbye and Kohaku's resurrection

**Hello again everyone. Well here I am again trying to give you another chapter. I think I'm going to put the lemon in the next chapter so if you like lemons watch out because it's coming soon. I think you guys are going to like this chapter but if not I'm sorry. Well on with chapter 14! And thanks for the reviews!**

**Lov ya 4 eva- Thank you for another nice review and no problem on writing the next chapter. I like writing it's just I forget to do it sometimes.**

**Inulover4391- Thanks for the review. I'm random too. It gave me a good laugh so thanks!**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- Kikyo's goodbye and Kohaku's resurrection**

**Last Time-**

When he turned around he saw Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango all attacking Naraku. "Hey! He's mine!" Inuyasha yelled running to join them. Sango was attacking with her sword and using her boomerang as a shield, Miroku was attacking with sutras, Koga was punching and Sesshomaru was using his Tokajin. "Everyone move away now!" Inuyasha yelled at them which they did. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled as he attacked with it. It damaged him but no a lot. "Stupid half demon!" Naraku said using one of his tentacles to go through Inuyasha chest. Luckily it didn't hit anything vital.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled trying to get to him but was blocked by Tani and Hojo. "Kagome, Inuyasha told us to keep you safe and I'm not breaking my word." Tani said. "Please mom, I need to get to him." Kagome pleaded. Tani looked to her future son-in-law. He was on the ground but she knew he would live. While she was looking away Kagome took her chance and ran towards him but was stopped by Hakadoshi.

"Where do you think your going Kagome?" He said smirking at her. Kagome grabbed her bow but Hakadoshi stopped her but punching her in the stomach. She fell to her knees holding her stomach. Tani saw it all and yelled out to her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha heard this and looked to her to see Kagome on her knees holding her stomach with Hakadoshi grabbing her arm then through her up into the air, which was not a good thing to do.

Inuyasha caught her and put her with her mother again. "Kagome, don't you dare move from here no matter what!" He yelled at her, worry showed all over his face. She just nodded and grabbed her bow. He made sure she was ok before he turned back to Naraku. "Well Naraku, you know how you called me a stupid half demon? Don't forget your one too." Inuyasha said smirking. This really pissed Naraku off.

Naraku attacked him and knocked him down putting his hand around his neck and a barrier around them so no one could get in. He laughed. "See Inuyasha? Without your friends you really are a stupid half breed. I could take on all of you by myself and yet you can't. When this is over I will use Kagome to find the jewel shards and she will be my mate." He explained.

Inuyasha's eyes started to flash red. He would have turned all demon if his sword wasn't at his side. "You will not touch Kagome now or ever!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get Naraku off him but it was useless. 'If it weren't for the wound in my chest I could get him off. What do I…'Inuyasha thoughts were stopped by an arrow coming and hitting the barrier, breaking it. They all turned to see Kagome but what they saw was…

**This Time-**

They all turned to see Kagome but what they saw was Kaede (I thought that too many people did Kikyo so I tried her sister.) They all gasped. Inuyasha took this chance to get Naraku off him. "Keep off me you bastard!" He yelled trying to hit Naraku with the Tetsusaiga.

"Lady Kaede, how did you break that barrier?" Kagome asked. Kaede would have answered if she was not getting attacked by Hakadoshi, but Kagome took care of him with her sacred arrow. "Kaede get over here quickly!" Kagome yelled to her. Kaede nodded and ran as fast as she could.

"Kikyo came to me and gave me these sutras. She put her miko (priestess) powers into it so I would be able to do this. She said she didn't have much time and wouldn't be able to help much. I think you should have them Kagome, I am too old to fight but you are able too. So please take them." Kaede said handing Kagome the sutras. Kagome just nodded. "Thank you Kaede." They heard a loud boom noise and look to see what had happened.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had teamed up and were now fight Naraku with there best attacks. Inuyasha his wind scar (I know the backlash wave is the best but lets say he can't use it right now) and Sesshomaru with that blue like attack from his sword. (Look at movie 3 and you'll know what I'm talking about). Naraku was now hurt badly. Kagura and Kanna weren't fighting at all. 'Let's hope the rest of my plan works.' Naraku thought.

Koga was unconscious because he had no energy left and was hit making him hit his head hard on the ground when Naraku attacked him. Miroku had a large cut on his leg and arm, Sango was helping Kirara, Sesshomaru had many cuts but kept going and Inuyasha had a hole in his chest plus other cuts. Naraku was now very weak and tried to use his miasma on them but Inuyasha used his Backlash wave on it. (I don't know if he could with the miasma but in this story he does.)

Naraku was dead now. There way no trace of him left. The only thing they didn't find were Kanna and Kagura. Inuyasha looked to see if everyone had made it. Which thankfully they did. When he turned around he saw Kikyo. "Ki-Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. She smiled sadly.

"It is time for me to go. Naraku is dead, you have a mate, almost all the jewel shards are found so I can now rest in peace. I just came to saw goodbye." Kikyo explained. Inuyasha's face saddened. "I'm sorry I can't go with you Kikyo but I have someone else who loves me and has agreed to be my mate and I can't leave her." Inuyasha explained. "I know that Inuyasha and I'm not going to take you away from her. I can see you truly love her." Kikyo hugged Inuyasha.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused and hope you can forgive me." Kikyo said. He hugged her back. She then let go and walked over to Kagome and Kaede. "Thank you for the sutras Kikyo. I will use them someday if I need them." Kagome said. Kikyo nodded. "Sister Kikyo, is it your time to go?" Kaede asked. Kikyo just nodded. "I hope you find peace Kikyo. I promise I will take care of Inuyasha and love him with all my heart." Kagome said. "Thank you Kagome. I will be watching over you two and I wish you the best of luck. Farewell." Kikyo said disappearing.

'Goodbye Kikyo' Both Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time. Kagome walked over to him and smiled. "I think she's happy Inuyasha." Kagome said trying to cheer him up. He just smiled and hugged her. "Kagome, do you really want to stay with me still? Even after I couldn't keep you from getting kidnapped by Naraku?" Inuyasha asked worried. Kagome smiled and nodded. He leaned down to kiss her but was stopped by Koga hitting him on the head and pushing him away.

"What the hell do you think your doing to my Kagome mutt face? Kagome is mine so stay away!" Koga yelled at him. "She's not yours Koga, she agreed to be my mate. Now she's my Kagome not yours you flea bag!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Koga's eyes widened. "Is this true Kagome?" Koga asked but Kagome blushed a little. "Yes, I'm sorry Koga. You could always go with Ayame." Kagome said.

Koga just sighed. "Well I guess your right but Kagome, if he ever hurts you your always welcome to come live with my tribe." Koga said as he ran off but before that he put something in her hand. "Feh, stupid wolf. As if I'd hurt you. I love you way too much to even think about doing that." Inuyasha explained and Kagome smiled. "Yeah I know."

They stayed like that for a minute before she remembered that something was in her hand and looked down and gasped. They were Koga's jewel shards. Kagome smiled 'Thank you Koga'. Kagome looked to Sango who was walking towards them with tears in her eyes. "Here Kagome, it's another jewel shard." Sango said. "Sango where did you…" Then Kagome remembered Kohaku. "Oh Sango" Kagome said giving her friend a hug. 'She had to take that one from Kohaku. Wait I have an idea.' Kagome thought.

She walked off to see Sesshomaru with Rin right next to him. "Hey Sesshomaru, can you do me a favor? I want you to bring Kohaku back. Please?" Kagome asked nicely. He sighed but nodded. He walked over to Kohaku's body and hit him with his Tensaiga. After a minute Kohaku opened his eyes. "Wh-Who are you? And where am I?" Kohaku asked. "I'm a friend of your sister. Do you want to see her?" Kohaku nodded. She helped him up and led him to Sango.

"Hey Sango, I have a surprise for you." Kagome said. Sango turned around and saw Kohaku. "KOHAKU!" Sango yelled happy to see her brother. He just smiled and ran to her and hugged her which she happily hugged back. "Sister, I…I remember everything. About killing father and the others and I'm really sorry." Kohaku said crying. 'It must be hard on him' Sango thought. "I forgive you Kohaku, I knew you didn't want to hurt them." She explained. Kohaku still felt guilty.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you." Tani said. Kagome nodded and walked over to her mother, but she knew something was wrong. "What is it mom?" Kagome asked with a little worry mixed in with it. "Kagome, you remember when we were attacked by that demon at the festival. Well your grandpa hit his head and well… I'm sorry Kagome but grandpa died from it." Tani said crying. Kagome stood there with her eyes full of tears. 'So that's why grandpa didn't come with them. Oh gramps!' Kagome thought as she let the tears out.

Inuyasha was talking with Miroku when he picked up the scent of salt and water. 'Now that's strange, the only thing that smells like that are tears.' Inuyasha was now worried because the scent was mixed in with Kagome. 'Is that Kagome crying? Is she hurt?' Inuyasha's eyes widened at the thought and raced towards Kagome. He was right, she was crying but he couldn't see why.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his voice. "Inuyasha, gramps died." She said crying and he held her to help her feel better. She cried into his chest. "Kagome, like you said to me I'm sure he's happy. He's happy that we defeated Naraku and that Kohaku was found. See, I'm sure now." Inuyasha said trying to cheer her up. Kagome just nodded and stopped crying but still had tears in her eyes.

They all went back to Kaede's village. It was still a few days away but they wanted to get a head start before night fell. They all stopped when Inuyasha said they should and he took off behind the tree's so they wouldn't see him change into his human form but Kagome followed but before she left she told the others to stay behind which they agreed. "I still don't see why you don't let them see you change. You can trust them." Kagome explained as he laid in the grass. He ignored her comment.

Kagome knew he wouldn't answer so she just decided to lay down next to him. They stayed like that until she broke the silence. "Inuyasha…"

* * *

**And that's the end to chapter 14. I know another cliffy but then I'm sure you wouldn't read it if I didn't have any. Where would the suspense be in that? So what's Kagome going to say to Inuyasha? Only I know! The lemon will be in the next chapter but I'm not saying who. Well I'll try to post it by tomorrow. No, that is not the last chapter. I still have more and don't forget to chose which story I should start next on my authors page.Please review! And cya! R&R!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	16. Mating bond lemon

**I'm back with another chapter! Now it's time for the long awaited lemon. I think we all know who it is though and if not, well then just read. I am warning you now, this will have a lemon in here so if you are the right age to read this either 1.) Don't read it or 2.) Make sure your parents don't see this. But hey, I read them and I'm younger then you should be to read this. I am not an expert so if I do badly I'm sorry. This is a warning though! Now on with the chapter! And this chapter may be shorter then the others but it's 1:30am over here. Now here we go!**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- Mating bond**

**Last Time-**

Inuyasha was talking with Miroku when he picked up the scent of salt and water. 'Now that's strange, the only thing that smells like that are tears.' Inuyasha was now worried because the scent was mixed in with Kagome. 'Is that Kagome crying? Is she hurt?' Inuyasha's eyes widened at the thought and raced towards Kagome. He was right, she was crying but he couldn't see why.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his voice. "Inuyasha, gramps died." She said crying and he held her to help her feel better. She cried into his chest. "Kagome, like you said to me I'm sure he's happy. He's happy that we defeated Naraku and that Kohaku was found. See, I'm sure now." Inuyasha said trying to cheer her up. Kagome just nodded and stopped crying but still had tears in her eyes.

They all went back to Kaede's village. It was still a few days away but they wanted to get a head start before night fell. They all stopped when Inuyasha said they should and he took off behind the tree's so they wouldn't see him change into his human form but Kagome followed but before she left she told the others to stay behind which they agreed. "I still don't see why you don't let them see you change. You can trust them." Kagome explained as he laid in the grass. He ignored her comment.

Kagome knew he wouldn't answer so she just decided to lay down next to him. They stayed like that until she broke the silence. "Inuyasha…"

**This Time-**

"Inuyasha, I want to ask you the same thing you ask me earlier. Do you still want to stay with me? I don't know why you even want me to be your mate. I mean look at me. I can't protest myself well, I'm from the future so I don't know this era to well, I s.i.t you and fight a lot with you. Why would you want to stay with me?" Kagome asked. She knew Inuyasha loved her as much as she loved him, but she didn't know why.

"You really want to know the reason why I want to be with you? Well, you were the one that made me trust again, you helped me get friends, you made me feel like I was somebody not just a filthy half breed. Kagome, every one I meet before you never fully trusted me and I didn't trust them. Not even Kikyo. But you Kagome, you made me feel loved, you trusted me even when I tried to kill you at first. How could I not love someone like that?" Inuyasha explained.

Kagome stayed quiet after that. He said it himself so now she didn't have any doubts. "Kagome, remember how I asked you to be my mate after we killed Naraku?" He asked and she nodded. "Do you realize that if we have kids they'll be ¼ demons? I just don't want them to go through the same thing I did when I was little, so what I'm asking is, will you let me make love to you tonight while I'm human?" He asked.

She just looked at him with wide eyes. 'I can't believe he just asked me that! I'm so happy now that we can be together!' Kagome thought. "Inuyasha as I said before, I would love to be your mate and have your children" Kagome said giving him the warmest smile she could. Inuyasha was sure she was going to say no but when she agreed he couldn't have been any more happier or surprised. He was so happy, he slammed his lips on her.

Kagome was a bit shocked by his actions but kissed him back. He then remember what Miroku had told him when they were talking about how if Inuyasha chose a mate he should take it slow with them so he didn't pressure them. Inuyasha remembered but he couldn't wait to be with her. He started to push her onto the grass so she was laying down then he crawled on top of her. His black hair made a canopy for their faces but they paid no attention to it as they continued to kiss.

Inuyasha ran his tongue over her lips asking for access to her mouth which she did. She had never been so happy, but at the same time scared. It was as if one thing could break her right now, but she knew Inuyasha would never do such a thing.

Inuyasha moved his hands up to massage her breasts through her kimono. She moaned in his mouth and arched her back for more. His left hand moved lower until he found the sash to her kimono (I think that's what it's called) Once he undid it he opened it up and slid it off her shoulders. He stopped kissing her to admire her beauty. Kagome started to feel embarrassed under his eyes and tried to cover herself but was stopped by Inuyasha pinning her arms above her head.

"You don't need to cover yourself Kagome. You look beautiful to me." He said and kissed her left breast which made her moan. He loved the sounds she was making. 'I want her to make more of these noises. I want her to scream my name and let the world know she's mine.' Inuyasha thought while switching breasts so he was kissing her right. Kagome just kept moaning.

He was starting to get bored with just kissing so he took her nipple into his mouth. She moaned out his name. "Oh Inuyasha" She moaned while rolling her head back. He started to suck and nibble on it just like a baby. And he was one happy baby. He stopped playing with her breast and came back to her mouth. He didn't suspect that she would flip them over so she was on top. "Kagome, what are you…" He was silenced by her putting a finger to his mouth.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm naked and your not Inuyasha. Plus think you need a little pleasure yourself. Now stay still and enjoy." She said as she untied his red haori. (Again, I'm not sure how to spell it.) She then untied his white shirt and looked at his chest. He wasn't to scrawny and not to bulk. His chest was perfect. She traced ever muscle and took his nipple in her mouth making him moan. She could already feel him through his pants and was pleased she could do this to him. She started to rock her hips against him making him even harder.

She stopped with him nipple and went down to untie his pants. Inuyasha was just laying there not knowing what she was going to do next. 'How did I get such a great mate?' Inuyasha thought in his head. When Kagome got his pants off she took his member in her hand making him moan in pure pleasure. "Oh Kagome, how can you do this to me?" Inuyasha moaned out. Liking this reaction she lowered her and blew on the tip. That did it for Inuyasha. He flipped her underneath him again.

He moved his hands down her body until he reached her womanhood. He stuck a finger in her to see if she was ready. She was more then ready, but he wanted to have his fun with her first. He started to move his finger faster in her making her moan. "Inuyasha…Please don't tease me." Kagome moaned out. He decided that he had given her enough for today. He took his finger out and licked it.

He came up to her face and kissed her with passion. Only love was in it. "Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? There's no turning back after this." Inuyasha explained. Kagome nodded. "I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life." Inuyasha placed his member at her entrance. "This is going to hurt." Inuyasha explained and slowly entered her. Kagome winced but tried to cover it up. When he reached her barrier though she started to cry.

He stayed still in her for a little bit so she could adjust to his size. After a minute Kagome started to move her hips giving him the signal to continue. He started to thrust into her slowly making her moan in pleasure. When she begged him to go faster he agreed. They were now covered in He had never felt so good in his life. He was one with Kagome. "Please Inuyasha…faster…harder oh gods!" Kagome moaned out. His thrusts were starting to get very hard now but all it brought to them was pure pleasure.

It didn't take Kagome to long after that to climax and she screamed his name. He came as he felt her womanhood close and tighten around him member making his seed shoot into her. She laid there panting as he pulled out of her. He rolled off her and pulled her to him. "Inuyasha, that's was…" Kagome trailed off not knowing what to say. "I know. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said kissing her forehead. "I love you too, Inuyasha." She then drifted to sleep. Inuyasha tried to stay up but he was to tired and also fell asleep.

------------------------------------- The next morning ------------------------------------

Kagome woke up too look into Inuyasha's amber eyes. "Good morning sleepy head." Inuyasha said while smirking. "Good morning to you too Inuyasha." Kagome said sitting up but wish she hadn't. She was really sore. Inuyasha noticed this and helped her up. "Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little sore is all." Kagome said and kissed his cheek. "Can you take me to a hot spring?" She asked and he nodded.

He picked her up bridal style and jumped to the hot spring. (He put his red top over her so she was covered and he was wearing his pants and white shirt.) Kagome held onto her kimono as he carried her. They made it there shortly and she got in. Inuyasha sat in the tree to watch out for intruders. He then remembered. 'How could I forget that! She's a human and I'm a half demon. I'll live longer then her.' Inuyasha thought sadly.

"Hey Kagome, what are we going to do about me being a hanyou and you being a human? I'll live longer then you." Inuyasha said sadly. Kagome had already thought about that though. I could just drink the entire potion Kikyo gave us. Remember what she said?" Kagome explained.

**Flashback-**

"Kagome" Kikyo walked over to her "I have something for you. I heard that you have some people from your time stuck here. This will help increase their fighting. It gives them the abilities of a demon but they stay the same." Kikyo said handing Kagome a large bottle of a pinkish potion. Kagome nodded and thanked Kikyo.

"They only need a tiny sip and they will gain the abilities. Don't let them drink a large amount or they'll really transform into half demons." Kagome nodded and walked back to Inuyasha. They said their goodbyes them headed back to the rest of the group to tell them the good news!

**End Flashback-**

Inuyasha smiled. "You to smart for your own damn good." He said laughing a bit. "But that's why you love me!" Kagome laughed as well. Kagome got out not to long after and got dressed. They both walked back to the others and Kagome looked for the potion. She found it and took it. All of a sudden everything went black as she fell unconscious but unknown to her she started to glow.

* * *

**Well there's the lemon. I've never wrote one before but I think it's pretty good since I have no experience at all. Please tell me what you think. I decided to stop it here because it's 3:45am her so I've been writing this nonstop since I started it 2 hours ago. I know it's a cliffy but hey, I'm tired and you all got a lemon. No the next chapter is not the last. I have around 5-8 more to go. Please review! R&R! Cya.**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**

**Translation: Hanyou- Half demon**

**Haori- A type of clothing.

* * *

**


	17. Two transformations

**Hello again everyone! I hope everyone likes my story. The next few chapters are going to be very angsty. I'm trying to type as fast as I can. I want to thank you all for the nice reviews! I'm hoping to finish this story by the end of next week. I am really hoping to get 40-50 reviews by the time it's done but it may not. But after I finish this story I will be starting my other stories so be sure to read those too. And I will not be putting the names of people who reviewed anymore because it takes to long. I'm not trying to be mean. Well on with the chapter!**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 16- Two transformations**

**Last Time-**

He picked her up bridal style and jumped to the hot spring. (He put his red top over her so she was covered and he was wearing his pants and white shirt.) Kagome held onto her kimono as he carried her. They made it there shortly and she got in. Inuyasha sat in the tree to watch out for intruders. He then remembered. 'How could I forget that! She's a human and I'm a half demon. I'll live longer then her.' Inuyasha thought sadly.

"Hey Kagome, what are we going to do about me being a hanyou and you being a human? I'll live longer then you." Inuyasha said sadly. Kagome had already thought about that though. I could just drink the entire potion Kikyo gave us. Remember what she said?" Kagome explained.

**Flashback-**

"Kagome" Kikyo walked over to her "I have something for you. I heard that you have some people from your time stuck here. This will help increase their fighting. It gives them the abilities of a demon but they stay the same." Kikyo said handing Kagome a large bottle of a pinkish potion. Kagome nodded and thanked Kikyo.

"They only need a tiny sip and they will gain the abilities. Don't let them drink a large amount or they'll really transform into half demons." Kagome nodded and walked back to Inuyasha. They said their goodbyes them headed back to the rest of the group to tell them the good news!

**End Flashback-**

Inuyasha smiled. "Your to smart for your own damn good." He said laughing a bit. "But that's why you love me!" Kagome laughed as well. Kagome got out not to long after and got dressed. They both walked back to the others and Kagome looked for the potion. She found it and took it. All of a sudden everything went black as she fell unconscious but unknown to her she started to glow.

**This Time- **

While Kagome was unconscious her body started to glow. Everyone covered there eyes to keep the light out of them. When the light dimmed down Inuyasha looked to find Kagome missing. He looked around but he still didn't see her. He sniffed her scent so he knew she was very close. "Um…Inuyasha, try looking up" Kohaku said pointing to then sky. He listened and saw Kagome floating around 50ft in the air with a pink light surrounding her. Inuyasha tried to jump and get her but was stopped by a barrier. "Dammit! What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked.

'Of all the times Myoga came it couldn't be now' Inuyasha thought while trying to get to his mate. Sure he hadn't marked her yet but they had mated. He didn't want to lose her. 'Kagome what's going on with you?' Inuyasha thought getting more worried about her. She was still unconscious.

-------------------------------------- Kagome's dream --------------------------------

Kagome was in a dark place where she couldn't even see her hands. She looked around but couldn't see anyone. "What's going on? Where am I? Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Anyone!" Kagome yelled out hoping her friends would here her. But no one answered her calls. Kagome yelled out again but again, no one answered.

"_Why do you wish to transform yourself into a half demon? Is it for power? Or something unselfish?"_ A voice said to her. Kagome looked around but still saw no one. Kagome was afraid she was going insane but answered. "I wish to be a half demon so I may live with my mate as long as I can. I love him and wish to be with him." Kagome explained. The voice didn't say anything for a minute but spoke again.

"_Are you sure you wish to be with him? He could leave you and never return yet you wish to give everything you are to him. Even your human blood?" _The voice asked. It wanted to make sure she was not lying. Kagome just nodded. She knew Inuyasha would never leave her so she had no doubts.

"_Very well then. I will give you this power as long as you use it wisely. If you ever kill without reason it will be gone forever and you will never have it again. This will take just a moment. Oh wait, what type of demon?" _The voice asked.

"Um… Can I be half dog demon please?" Kagome asked nicely and the voice agreed. She felt a surge of power flow through her as she came back to consciousness. When Kagome woke up she looked down and noticed she was 50ft in the air and screamed as she started to fall towards the ground. She was caught before she hit it.

------------------------------------ With Inuyasha and the others ---------------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree waiting for Kagome to wake up or the barrier to drop. When he heard her scream he looked to her he watched her falling and quickly jumped to catch her. "Kagome are you ok?" He said looking to where he was going. "Yeah, thanks for saving me." Inuyasha just smiled. "Any time Kagome." He said. It didn't take him long to find a clearing where he saw her new form for the first time. He gasped. She was even more beautiful then before.

She now had little black doggie ears on top of her head, fangs, claws, amber eyes just like his, her hair had blue streaks in it, her scent was stronger, and she was taller but a bit shapelier then before. You could see all of her curves. "Um…Inuyasha? Why are you staring at me like that? Does it look bad?" Kagome asked a little afraid of what he was going to say.

He just pulled her into a kiss. He licked her lips for entrance which she agreed. 'She tastes better then before' Inuyasha thought. When they broke apart he said "You look beautiful Kagome. I like the new you" He said smiling at her.

She blushed and said they should head back. When they got there, Kagome was asked questions on how she looked that way and why she changed. After she explained everything they headed back to Kaede's village.

----------------------------------- 2 months later (nothing interesting happens during that time) -------------

It had been 2 months since Kagome and Inuyasha defeated Naraku and Mated. Inuyasha had marked Kagome as soon as they got back. They found out that Koga had mated with Ayame and she was pregnant with his pups. Miroku and Sango were still planning there wedding while Inuyasha had been building homes for everyone. He built 3 homes in all.

One for Kagome and himself, another for Miroku and Sango and the last one for Tani, Sota, Hojo, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. They all decided to share a home because Tani was a mother and had to take care of Sota, the 4 teenagers didn't fully know how to take care of themselves so they lived with her. Kagome/Inuyasha's and Miroku/Sango's homes both had more room so if they had kids they could stay there.

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken went to go find the last shard and Kohaku went with them so Sango and Miroku could have some alone time. Kaede stayed the same and Shippo stayed there as well so Kagome and Inuyasha could be alone as well.

Kagome was on her way to tell Sango some news. Kagome had been so excited when she found out but wanted to surprise Inuyasha. She saw her with her with Kohaku. "Sango!" Kagome yelled out. Sango turned and waved. "Hi Kagome. What brings you out here?"

Kagome just smiled. She whispered the news into Sango's ears which made her eyes widen. "Are you serious Kagome?" At Kagome's nod Sango hugged her. "I'm so happy for you! Have you told Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "No, I'm going to tell him right now. Well see you, and wish me luck!" Kagome said as she ran off. "Ok I will. See ya Kagome!" 'I can't believe that…'

------------------------------------ With Inuyasha ------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was taking a break from building. He had been working on it for a long time now. He went to the god tree so he could rest. He was so tired he didn't smell the two demons that were hiding behind the trees. "Should we start our plan now?" One of the demons asked. "Yes, I shall take care of Kagome and you take care of Inuyasha." The other demon said and started chanting.

Inuyasha felt as if someone was looking into his soul. 'What's going on?' He noticed that his claws were starting to grow longer and it was getting harder to control his body. 'NO! How am I turning demon?' Inuyasha thought as he transformed.

The demons were smirking. 'Good, he's transforming. I knew he had a little hate towards Kagome. I must thank her for the sit command. If he wasn't for that I wouldn't be able to control him. I'll make him suffer as he watches himself being controlled by me. I may have his body but he and I both share his eyes so he can see every moment of this.' The demon that was chanting thought. Finally Inuyasha had fully transformed.

------------------------------------------ With Kagome --------------------------------------

Kagome had been looking for Inuyasha when she spotted Miroku. "Oh, hello lady Kagome. Are you looking for someone?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded. "Yes, have you seen Inuyasha I want to tell him…" the rest she whispered into Miroku's ear. Miroku smiled.

"I'm very happy for you. I last saw Inuyasha heading into the forest. Here are your bow and arrows." He said handing it to her she said her thanks and ran to the forest. Kagome started to get a bad feeling but ignored it. She had to find Inuyasha.

------------------------------------ With Inuyasha ----------------------------------------

The demon now had complete control over Inuyasha. He used Inuyasha's body to move and attack in. He practiced on some trees and destroyed all of them. 'Why can't I control my body? All I can do is hear, smell, and see but that's all. What in all the hells is going on?' Inuyasha thought.

His nose caught whiff of Kagome and started to walk in that direction. 'No! I have to control my body before Kagome finds me!' Inuyasha thought as he tried to regain control but failed. The one controlling him now had complete control of his body and voice. "Look out where ever you are Kagome because Inuyasha's coming to find you." His voice said evilly while smirking. He took off in her direction and only one thought came to Inuyasha's mind. 'RUN KAGOME!'

* * *

**Well that's the end to another chapter. I hope you like it. I know it's a cliffy but I love putting them. What's Kagome so happy about? What is Inuyasha's body going to do to her? And who is controlling him? The next few chapters are going to be very dark just to warn you. I'm debating on weather to put another lemon in here since I can tell most of you liked the last one. I decided to have Sesshomaru go with Kagura only because I forgot Rin was still a little girl and I made up a new paring. It will be Rin and Kohaku. Please review and I'll post more and faster. Well see ya!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	18. Love Hurts

**Hi everyone! I want to thank Lov ya 4 eva and ARBITER OF NIGHTMARES for all the nice reviews! This chapter is going to be very dark and angsty. And the next few chapters as well. I decided that Sesshomaru is going with…no one. Too many people were saying different things. And please tell me if you guys want another lemon in this story since I can see you all liked the last one. Well on with the chapter.**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)**

Talking- "…"

Thinking- '…'

* * *

**Chapter 17- Love hurts**

**Last Time-**

Kagome had been looking for Inuyasha when she spotted Miroku. "Oh, hello lady Kagome. Are you looking for someone?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded. "Yes, have you seen Inuyasha I want to tell him…" the rest she whispered into Miroku's ear. Miroku smiled.

"I'm very happy for you. I last saw Inuyasha heading into the forest. Here are your bow and arrows." He said handing it to her she said her thanks and ran to the forest. Kagome started to get a bad feeling but ignored it. She had to find Inuyasha.

------------------------------------ With Inuyasha ----------------------------------------

The demon now had complete control over Inuyasha. He used Inuyasha's body to move and attack in. He practiced on some trees and destroyed all of them. 'Why can't I control my body? All I can do is hear, smell, and see but that's all. What in all the hells is going on?' Inuyasha thought.

His nose caught whiff of Kagome and started to walk in that direction. 'No! I have to control my body before Kagome finds me!' Inuyasha thought as he tried to regain control but failed. The one controlling him now had complete control of his body and voice. "Look out where ever you are Kagome because Inuyasha's coming to find you." His voice said evilly while smirking. He took off in her direction and only one thought came to Inuyasha's mind. 'RUN KAGOME!'

**This Time-**

Inuyasha's body was walking towards Kagome's scent. He now looked normal but he was still possessed by the demon. 'NO! Stop, please don't hurt her!' The real Inuyasha yelled out in his mind. He loved Kagome with all his heart and he didn't want to hurt her in any way. But his body kept moving. He was getting closer. Only a few moments later he spotted Kagome. **_'Now this is where the real fun begins'_** The person controlling Inuyasha thought. He decided to sneak up on her. When she was only 20ft in front of him he came and jumped right in front of her.

"Well well, found you." Inuyasha said smirking. (And what I mean by that is the person controlling Inuyasha made him say. Hope that make sense.) Kagome smiled. "Hey Inuyasha! I have some really good…" She trailed off as he hugged her which surprised her a bit, but she hugged back. 'NO KAGOME! GET AWAY!' The real Inuyasha yelled in his head.

His body however put his arms around her waist and went up and down with his claws like he was scratching her back (The type of rubbing that feels good.) Kagome just sighed in content. He kept scratching harder to the point where he stopped and dug his nails into her back. Kagome screamed in pain and pushed him away but fell on the ground.

"What did you do that for? It hurt!" Kagome said rubbing her back. Inuyasha's body snickered. "I thought that was obvious. I don't like you, but I guess you were too stupid to figure that out as usual. I don't even see why I traveled with you. All your good for is finding jewel shards and a good round in mating, but even doing those you have trouble you stupid bitch." Inuyasha said while smirking.

'No Kagome! That's not true! You're more to me then that, I love you! You're better then that! Gods let this nightmare end.' Inuyasha tried to tell her but couldn't. Kagome just sat there with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted to stay with me and have kids together then live our lives with each other." Kagome said as she let the tears out.

"You're so stupid to believe that crap. All I want for you is to die!" He said while trying to attack her but she dodged. "Inuyasha! Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Kagome cried out as she dodged his attacks. "This is for all the nagging and sits! I just wanted to return the favor!" He said while slashing her on the cheek. 'NO KAGOME!' Inuyasha was screaming in his mind. He could see everything, the look of horror, pain, betrayal, sadness, terror on her face. He could hear her screaming in pain, he could smell her blood. And he couldn't take it anymore, he had to stop this but he couldn't.

Kagome was trying t dodge but also trying to defeat him without hurting him. 'He may hate me, but no matter what I will always love him.' Kagome thought as she got hit in the shoulder. She screamed in pain and fell on her back. She noticed that she still had her bow. 'I could shoot him and run but I might hurt him very badly or worse, kill him.' She could feel her heart breaking. 'No matter what, I won't hurt him, I love him too much.' She thought as she cried.

'Kagome, please shoot me! I can't stand hurting you like this. Just kill me and end it now! Please, I can't take it anymore.' Inuyasha thought while crying in his mind. He would die for her, to protect her, even if he had to kill himself to save her. He loved her too much to watch her die by his hands.

Kagome was starting to get tired. She was cut all over and was getting more by the minute. She didn't no what to do. All she knew was to keep dodging and running. Her tears kept coming. The man she loved with all her heart, the man who she made love with, the man who she always fought beside was now trying to kill her. Her pain kept coming not only from the wounds, but also from her heart.

She tried to make one last dash but Inuyasha wouldn't let her go that easily. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he used his Iron reaver soul stealer behind her. She tripped and got her back cut by his claws. If she hadn't tripped, he would have sliced right through her. She screamed in pain as he cut her back. She fell to her knees and he took his chance to cut her on the side. Kagome fell forward and landed on her stomach in extreme pain.

Inuyasha walked over to her and stomped on her back then started twisting his foot like he was squashing a bug. "You're pathetic Kagome. I'm glad I get the chance to kill you." Inuyasha sneered. 'Kagome! Please no!' The real Inuyasha thought.

Kagome was now crying in pain. Her heart is what hurt the most. 'Why did all this have to happen? I thought that our lives would be happy, but I guess he was right I am a fool, and yet, I still love him.' Kagome thought as her vision became blurry from crying and the loss of blood. Her last thought before she became unconscious was 'I love you Inuyasha, no matter what you do.' And closed her eyes not knowing if it was her last time to see the world.

Inuyasha watched as she became unconscious. He lifted his arm to do the final blow but was stopped by a giant boomerang. He turned to see Miroku and Sango running towards him. "Inuyasha, stop this right now!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha just turned and ran out into the forest. "Sango stay here with Kagome, I'll go take care of Inuyasha." Miroku explained and Sang nodded. "Please be careful Miroku." Sango yelled as she watched him run after Inuyasha. Sango examined the area. It was enough to make her eyes start to water.

There was blood all over the place and claw markings all around. 'Oh Kagome, what happened?' Sango thought. Sango turned around to check on Kagome to make sure she was alive. She felt a pulse but it was very weak and slow. 'Please hurry Miroku.'

------------------------------------- With Inuyasha and Miroku ---------------------------

Inuyasha had ran as fast as he could. For some reason he started to get very tired. The demon that was controlling Inuyasha released his hold on him and let him have control of himself. Inuyasha was too tired and stressed that he became unconscious. Miroku came and found him on the ground. He hit Inuyasha on the head with his staff. Inuyasha sat up quickly and started to breathe hard.

"Man, what a bad dream." Inuyasha said out loud. "Inuyasha, what happened in your dream?" Miroku asked. "Well I became controled and attacked Kagome. I could see, hear and smell everything but I couldn't move or talk at all." Inuyasha explained but looked sad when he said it. Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry to tell you this but, that was no dream. You really did attack Kagome and now Sango is with her making sure she's safe." Miroku explained looking to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he went running off towards Kagome's scent. He looked to his hand to see blood but not just any blood. 'It's Kagome.' Inuyasha thought.

When he got there he fell do his knees. The area was covered in Kagome's blood and his claw markings. Inuyasha's eyes started to water. 'No, this can't be happening!' Inuyasha thought in his head then looked towards Kagome. She had cuts all over her body that were still leaking blood. Sango noticed him and got ready to attack him if he tried to hurt her best friend again. Sango's eyes started to water.

"Why Inuyasha? Why did you do this to her? I thought you loved her." Sango said while getting in a fighting stance. Inuyasha's eyes saddened. "Sango, I was possessed when I attacked her. I had to watch and listen to her scream in pain. I had to watch everything and I tried as hard as I could to stop but it was too strong." Inuyasha said as he let some of his tears fall.

Sango just sat there as he explained everything. She kept quiet the whole time. After he told her everything there was a long silence until Miroku came. "We have to get her to Kaede's quickly if we want to save her. Inuyasha, do you want to carry her?" Miroku asked as he looked to the sad hanyou.

Inuyasha shook his head no. "I need to get away from her. I can't stand looking at her right now knowing what I did to her. I need to get away so I don't hurt her anymore. I'll come by later though to check on her thought but right now, I have to go." Inuyasha said running away from them. They watched as he left then Miroku picked up Kagome and headed back towards the village.

----------------------------------------- With Inuyasha -------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha tried to get as far away as he could. He finally stopped when he got to a pond. It was the same pond that she had asked him to the Sakura festival with her. His heart was in pain now. He hurt the women he loved with all his heart, his mate, his Kagome. 'Why did this have to happen?' Inuyasha thought as he cried. Yes, he cried

He didn't know what to do. What would happen if she died? And if she didn't, what would she think if him? A killer, her love, a monster, a betrayer? He started banging his fist into the ground. He didn't stop until he started to bleed. It hurt and was sure he broke a bone or 2. When he thought it was long enough he started to head back.

-------------------------------------- With Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kaede ------------------------------

Kaede had just checked Kagome's wounds. It was hard to look at Kagome like this when she was so hurt and bloody. 'I cannot believe that ye Inuyasha would hurt this child so.' Kaede thought as she walked out to find Miroku and Sango. "How is she Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked fearing that something bad was coming. Kaede looked to the floor.

"There is a good chance she will not make it through the night. She lost a lot of blood and her wounds are deep. It will be a miracle if she survives but I don't think that will happen with her." Kaede explained. Sango started crying and Miroku hugged her. Tani came and saw that something was wrong. Kaede explained and soon Tani was in tears as well.

Not too long after that Inuyasha came. Tani came up to him and slapped him hard on the cheek. "How could you do that to her? I thought you loved her but all you did was hurt her." Tani said glaring at him. Inuyasha didn't say anything and walked towards Kaede. "How- How is she?" He asked with fear in his voice.

Kaede could tell that this was going to make his day a lot worse. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but, there's a good chance she won't make it through the night." Kaede again explained. Everyone was in tears now but Inuyasha was the one that was hurt inside the most.

"What was she doing out there alone? Why didn't one of you go with her?" Inuyasha asked. It had been bothering him since he woe up and heard the news. Miroku and Sango looked down to the ground. "Well? Why was she out there alone?" Inuyasha was starting to get angry. They knew something he didn't. Sango was the one who spoke up.

"She came out there alone to find you and tell you that she's pregnant with your child Inuyasha."

* * *

**Well there's the end to the chapter. I told you it was going to get dark. And I added a cliffy as well. I know you all love me doing that! Ok, maybe you don't. Well please review and I'll update sooner. What's Inuyasha going to do now? Will Kagome live? Who were the demons that controlled him? Everything will be answered in the next chapter so review and you'll get to know sooner. Well see ya later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	19. Goodbye my love

**Hello everyone. I hope you all like my story so far. I've been working really hard on it and trying to come up with other stories as well. I cried when I wrote the last chapter. It was really sad and just to warn you, it's going to get sadder. Almost everything will be reveled in this chapter. So here we go! And I want to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 18- Goodbye my love **

**Last Time-**

Kaede had just checked Kagome's wounds. It was hard to look at Kagome like this when she was so hurt and bloody. 'I cannot believe that ye Inuyasha would hurt this child so.' Kaede thought as she walked out to find Miroku and Sango. "How is she Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked fearing that something bad was coming. Kaede looked to the floor.

"There is a good chance she will not make it through the night. She lost a lot of blood and her wounds are deep. It will be a miracle if she survives but I don't think that will happen with her." Kaede explained. Sango started crying and Miroku hugged her. Tani came and saw that something was wrong. Kaede explained and soon Tani was in tears as well.

Not too long after that Inuyasha came. Tani came up to him and slapped him hard on the cheek. "How could you do that to her? I thought you loved her but all you did was hurt her." Tani said glaring at him. Inuyasha didn't say anything and walked towards Kaede. "How- How is she?" He asked with fear in his voice.

Kaede could tell that this was going to make his day a lot worse. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but, there's a good chance she won't make it through the night." Kaede again explained. Everyone was in tears now but Inuyasha was the one that was hurt inside the most.

"What was she doing out there alone? Why didn't one of you go with her?" Inuyasha asked. It had been bothering him since he woe up and heard the news. Miroku and Sango looked down to the ground. "Well? Why was she out there alone?" Inuyasha was starting to get angry. They knew something he didn't. Sango was the one who spoke up.

"She came out there alone to find you and tell you that she's pregnant with your child Inuyasha."

**This Time-**

Inuyasha just stood there not believing what he was hearing. 'She-she's pregnant? She was coming to tell me and I just attacked her like that. Kagome I'm so sorry!' Inuyasha thought and fell to his knees and cried. No one could see though since his bangs were covering his eyes. Miroku came up behind him and patted his crying friends back. "It wasn't your fault Inuyasha. You were being controlled so you couldn't do anything." Miroku explained. He felt sorry for Inuyasha. He would feel this bad to if he did the same to Sango.

"No Miroku, it is my fault. I really did kill her. I heard the person say that I could be controlled because I had a little bit of hatred towards her. It was the sit command. That's why they were able to control me. I couldn't stop them. I had to watch as I killed her, I had to watch her scream, I had to watch as I attacked her and caused her to lose blood. I wasn't strong enough to save her and that's how it's my fault." Inuyasha explained.

Everyone looked shocked at him but said nothing. After a few minutes of silence Inuyasha stood up and walked into the hut that held Kagome inside. What he saw made him shed some tears. She was covered in bandages but they were soaked with blood. She was shaking and her breathing was slow and ragged. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

'How could this happen? We were going to live together happily. Where did it go so wrong and what did she ever do to disserve this? Please live Kagome, even if you may hate me when you wake up all I want is for you to be alive.' Inuyasha thought sadly while taking her hand in his. He stayed there not moving remembering everything that happened.

Flashback-

"Well well, found you." Inuyasha said smirking. (And what I mean by that is the person controlling Inuyasha made him say. Hope that make sense.) Kagome smiled. "Hey Inuyasha! I have some really good…" She trailed off as he hugged her which surprised her a bit, but she hugged back. 'NO KAGOME! GET AWAY!' The real Inuyasha yelled in his head.

His body however put his arms around her waist and went up and down with his claws like he was scratching her back (The type of rubbing that feels good.) Kagome just sighed in content. He kept scratching harder to the point where he stopped and dug his nails into her back. Kagome screamed in pain and pushed him away but fell on the ground.

"What did you do that for? It hurt!" Kagome said rubbing her back. Inuyasha's body snickered. "I thought that was obvious. I don't like you, but I guess you were too stupid to figure that out as usual. I don't even see why I traveled with you. All your good for is finding jewel shards and a good round in mating, but even doing those you have trouble you stupid bitch." Inuyasha said while smirking.

'No Kagome! That's not true! You're more to me then that, I love you! You're better then that! Gods let this nightmare end.' Inuyasha tried to tell her but couldn't. Kagome just sat there with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted to stay with me and have kids together then live our lives with each other." Kagome said as she let the tears out.

"You're so stupid to believe that crap. All I want for you is to die!" He said while trying to attack her but she dodged. "Inuyasha! Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Kagome cried out as she dodged his attacks. "This is for all the nagging and sits! I just wanted to return the favor!" He said while slashing her on the cheek. 'NO KAGOME!' Inuyasha was screaming in his mind. He could see everything, the look of horror, pain, betrayal, sadness, terror on her face. He could hear her screaming in pain, he could smell her blood. And he couldn't take it anymore, he had to stop this but he couldn't.

Kagome was trying t dodge but also trying to defeat him without hurting him. Kagome got hit in the shoulder and screamed in pain then fell on her back. She noticed that she still had her bow. She could feel her heart breaking.

'Kagome, please shoot me! I can't stand hurting you like this. Just kill me and end it now! Please, I can't take it anymore.' Inuyasha thought while crying in his mind. He would die for her, to protect her, even if he had to kill himself to save her. He loved her too much to watch her die by his hands.

Kagome was starting to get tired. She was cut all over and was getting more by the minute. She didn't no what to do. All she knew was to keep dodging and running. Her tears kept coming. The man she loved with all her heart, the man who she made love with, the man who she always fought beside was now trying to kill her. Her pain kept coming not only from the wounds, but also from her heart.

She tried to make one last dash but Inuyasha wouldn't let her go that easily. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he used his Iron reaver soul stealer behind her. She tripped and got her back cut by his claws. If she hadn't tripped, he would have sliced right through her. She screamed in pain as he cut her back. She fell to her knees and he took his chance to cut her on the side. Kagome fell forward and landed on her stomach in extreme pain.

Inuyasha walked over to her and stomped on her back then started twisting his foot like he was squashing a bug. "You're pathetic Kagome. I'm glad I get the chance to kill you." Inuyasha sneered. 'Kagome! Please no!' The real Inuyasha thought.

Kagome was now crying in pain. Her heart is what hurt the most. Her vision became blurry from crying and the loss of blood. She closed her eyes not knowing if it was her last time to see the world.

Inuyasha watched as she became unconscious. He lifted his arm to do the final blow but was stopped by a giant boomerang. He turned to see Miroku and Sango running towards him. "Inuyasha, stop this right now!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha just turned and ran out into the forest.

End Flashback-

Inuyasha shed one last tear as he remembered all of it. 'I can't even imagine what was going on in her mind as I did all that to her. To her it looked like I was betraying her. If she ever wakes up, she has ever right to hate me.' Inuyasha thought sadly.

He looked down at her face. It was very pain. Her lips weren't as rosy as they usually were, he face was plain white, you could see that she had been crying and she had blood on her face. "In…Inu…Inuyasha, please don't." Kagome said in her sleep. Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her say his name. He noticed that a tear had come out of her eye. 'She's even crying in her sleep. What have I done?'

It was very late at night now. Sango said Kaede could stay in there hut while Inuyasha and Kagome had hers. She knew Kagome was very hurt and wanted her and Inuyasha to be together. In the middle of the night Kagome stopped breathing and her pulse stopped as well. She was dead. Inuyasha cried and picked up her body and hugged it close to him.

"Goodbye my mate, my wife, my love, my Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he hugged her one last time. 'I'll never see your smile again. Your beautiful chocolate eyes, I'll never hear your voice again, I'll never see our child ever. Kagome, wait for me. I'll come to you as soon as I get revenge. For you, for me, for our friends, for our family and for our child.' Inuyasha thought as he drifted to sleep holding her.

-------------------------------------- With The demons --------------------------------------

"I see, so the girl died. Very good. I should tell master right away." The demon said as she flew off and looked for her master, the one who controlled Inuyasha. She found him in a clearing not to far away from the village. "Master, I bring great news. The girl Kagome has died." She explained. The other demon nodded.

Very good, now for phase 2. Isn't that right…Kagura?" The other demon smirked. She smirked as well, and was very pleased at what she had to do.

"Yes master Naraku. I know what I have to do. This should be fun."

* * *

**Well that's the end to chapter 18. Gasp! Naraku is alive! What's going to happen now that Kagome's dead. I know you all wanted her to live but don't worry, it will be a happy ending and no I am not saying if she will come back. I've read many stories that had her die but it was a happy ending so I could do one just like it. The next chapter is going to be very dark so this is a warning. And please tell me if you want another lemon. I already have someone who said yes but I just want to make sure. Well see ya later! And please review! R&R!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	20. Cupid's deadly arrow

**Hello again everyone! Sorry it took me a little while to update. I got grounded. I can't believe all the reviews I got for the last chapter! Some of them were scary, funny and encouraging. So thanks to all that reviewed! This is another dark chapter so beware! There is a little bit of a fluff in this chapter but no lemon. There will be one later but not now. Well on with the chapter!**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 19- Cupid's deadly arrow**

**Last Time-**

It was very late at night now. Sango said Kaede could stay in there hut while Inuyasha and Kagome had hers. She knew Kagome was very hurt and wanted her and Inuyasha to be together. In the middle of the night Kagome stopped breathing and her pulse stopped as well. She was dead. Inuyasha cried and picked up her body and hugged it close to him.

"Goodbye my mate, my wife, my love, my Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he hugged her one last time. 'I'll never see your smile again. Your beautiful chocolate eyes, I'll never hear your voice again, I'll never see our child ever. Kagome, wait for me. I'll come to you as soon as I get revenge. For you, for me, for our friends, for our family and for our child.' Inuyasha thought as he drifted to sleep holding her.

-------------------------------------- With The demons --------------------------------------

"I see, so the girl died. Very good. I should tell master right away." The demon said as she flew off and looked for her master, the one who controlled Inuyasha. She found him in a clearing not to far away from the village. "Master, I bring great news. The girl Kagome has died." She explained. The other demon nodded.

Very good, now for phase 2. Isn't that right…Kagura?" The other demon smirked. She smirked as well, and was very pleased at what she had to do.

"Yes master Naraku. I know what I have to do. This should be fun."

**This Time-**

Sango had learned first the next morning that Kagome had passed away during the night. She told Miroku and so on until almost everyone in the village knew. Kagome had been like a sister to her and a great friend to all. Everyone in the village knew her and loved her as a part of their time and village. But hearing that she had died made the whole village depressed. Even the animals were quieted down a bit.

Sango wanted to get away from the village so she left to go to the hot spring. She started to remember all the fun times she had with Kagome in the hot springs. They were like sisters and loved each other. (Like sisters! Some of you are so sick! Sorry to all that didn't think that way.) As she remembered her dear friend she started to cry. When she was done she got out, got dressed then headed back towards the village. Before she got there thought she ran into Miroku.

"What are you doing out here Miroku?" Sango asked as she tried to hide that she had been that she had been crying, but Miroku say through it. He came up to her and hugged her trying to comfort her. She just cried more.

"Shh. It's ok to cry Sango. You don't have to hide it." He said as he hugged her tighter. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up so he could see it. When he saw her face he felt sorry for her. She had lost one of her best friends who was like a sister to her. He leaned down and kissed her trying to make her feel better.

As she kissed back he started to get ahead of himself and grabbed the front of her kimono trying to open it. She moaned and kissed him harder. Miroku smirked and tried to open it. She let him. He got it down to her shoulders when she stopped. "Mi-Miroku, I'm sorry but I can't do this. Kagome just died and her I am…" Sango couldn't finish. Miroku nodded.

"I understand Sango. I'm sorry for doing that. I was just trying to make you feel better." Miroku explained as he watched her pull up her top. Sango thanked him and they walked back to Kaede's village.

-------------------------------------------- With Inuyasha --------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had been with Kagome ever since she died. He knew he had to get revenge but didn't know where to start. He sat there and thought about where to start not noticing that there were demons not to far away. "Let's get this started." Kagura said as she raised her fan.

Inuyasha was still sitting where he was when he started to hear a heartbeat coming from Kagome. 'No, that's impossible. She was dead because she had no heartbeat, the smell of death was around her and she was so pail. So how can this be? Am I going crazy?' He thought as he looked over to her. He gasped as she opened her eyes.

"Ka-Kagome? Are you really back alive?" Inuyasha asked not believing his eyes. She turned to look at him but glared with pure hatred.

"You! How could you? You kill me you bastard! I can tell you're sad to see me by the look on your face. You wanted me to be good and dead right you stupid half breed?" Kagome said with venom in her voice. She came up to him and slapped him very hard. "I…I hate you!" Kagome yelled before running out of the hut. Hoping he didn't notice she took her bow and arrows before she left.

Inuyasha just sat there holding him cheek. 'She hates me. My own mate hates me and I can tell she means it. Why does this always happen to me? First Kikyo now her. What else can go wrong?' Inuyasha thought sadly. But he still ran out after her. 'I still love her though.' Inuyasha thought. He ran all the way to the sacred god tree and stopped. He looked up and started remembering all the good and bad memories at that tree. He never noticed the presence behind him.

"DIE INUYASHA!" The person yelled as they shot an arrow at him but missing by only a few inches. As he turned around he gasped.

"Ka-Kagome?" He yelled as his eyes widened. 'NO! Not again!'

* * *

**That's the end to chapter 19. I'm sorry that it's shorter then the others but hey at least it's a chapter. And it's a cliffy too! I love doing cliffies. Well I'll try to post as much as I can. Right now I'm sneaking on but this morning I can get on again! There was the Miroku and Sango action that you guys asked about. And yes I will add another lemon or 2 in this story if I get lots of reviews. Sorry but I really like reviews! Well please review! By the way, the next chapter will be very dark so…yeah. See you later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	21. Explainations

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that the last chapter was really short. This is going to be the last dark chapter because the next one gets nice again. And I can't believe that I have 3500 hits on my story! This is the third to last chapter but I might add a few more chapters if I get lots of nice reviews. After this story is done I will start my other stories. If you want to know what the names and summary of the stories are, then look at my author page. Well on with the chapter!**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 20- Explainations**

**Last Time-**

Inuyasha was still sitting where he was when he started to hear a heartbeat coming from Kagome. 'No, that's impossible. She was dead because she had no heartbeat, the smell of death was around her and she was so pail. So how can this be? Am I going crazy?' He thought as he looked over to her. He gasped as she opened her eyes.

"Ka-Kagome? Are you really back alive?" Inuyasha asked not believing his eyes. She turned to look at him but glared with pure hatred.

"You! How could you? You kill me you bastard! I can tell you're sad to see me by the look on your face. You wanted me to be good and dead right you stupid half breed?" Kagome said with venom in her voice. She came up to him and slapped him very hard. "I…I hate you!" Kagome yelled before running out of the hut. Hoping he didn't notice she took her bow and arrows before she left.

Inuyasha just sat there holding him cheek. 'She hates me. My own mate hates me and I can tell she means it. Why does this always happen to me? First Kikyo now her. What else can go wrong?' Inuyasha thought sadly. But he still ran out after her. 'I still love her though.' Inuyasha thought. He ran all the way to the sacred god tree and stopped. He looked up and started remembering all the good and bad memories at that tree. He never noticed the presence behind him.

"DIE INUYASHA!" The person yelled as they shot an arrow at him but missing by only a few inches. As he turned around he gasped.

"Ka-Kagome?" He yelled as his eyes widened. 'NO! Not again!'

**This Time-**

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her. He was starting to remember what happened 53 years ago when Kikyo pinned him to the same tree he was standing in front of.

**Flashback-**

Inuyasha was on the way to receive the Sacred Jewel from the Priestess Kikyo. He was going to turn Human with the jewel so they could live together. He didn't know why, but he had been getting bad feelings though out the day.

He was waiting where she had told him to when he started to get shot by arrows. None of them hit though. When he turned around he gasped. It was Kikyo!

"DIE INUYASHA!" She yelled at him and he growled. She betrayed him. He ran to the village to steal the jewel when the villagers stopped him and attacked. "It's Inuyasha!" They yelled as they through spears and arrows at him. He went straight for the jewel though. Once inside he took it and the villagers came in.

He blocked their attacks and went out the roof not noticing he knocked over the torches in there which in the end made the room blow up. "So there. Finally I came become a full demon at last" He said smirking then landing on the ground. He was almost to the end of the forest when he heard "INUYASHA!" When he turned to see who it was, he was hit right in the heart by an arrow. But it's wasn't just any arrow, it was Kikyo's.

"Ki-Kikyo. How could…I thought" He said as he was put under a spell that would seal him to that tree. He couldn't finish him sentence as he fell asleep from the spell not knowing if he would ever wake up again.

**End Flashback-**

Inuyasha didn't want that to happen again. Especially when it was Kagome who was shooting the arrow this time. He was cut short of his thoughts when she shot another arrow at him. "Inuyasha doesn't this seem familiar to you? It's the same thing that happened 53 years ago." A voice said coming from behind Kagome.

When Inuyasha saw the person he gasped. It was Naraku! "What the hell, I thought you were dead Naraku. We killed you." Inuyasha said as he dodged another arrow. "You're right I was dead, just long enough to let you relax and think nothing bad could happen." Naraku said smirking and Inuyasha growled.

"So you were the one that possessed me and made me kill Kagome. You bastard, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha said trying to attack him but was shot at by another arrow. "Kagome stop this! Didn't you hear what I just said? It was Naraku who possessed me and made me hurt you!" Inuyasha yelled at her trying to make her stop. But Kagome tried to shot him again and Naraku laughed.

"Inuyasha, do you really think Kagome could live though all the wounds? She still is dead but I have control of her body. Isn't that right Kagura?" Naraku said smirking and Kagura came into view. She just nodded. "You do remember Kagura's dance of the dead don't you Inuyasha?" He asked. Inuyasha growled.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to attack again. But Kagome shot at him again which grazed him face. Naraku just laughed. "Inuyasha, if you want to fight me then get through her first. Just remember that in order to make her stop you have to destroy her." Naraku said smirking. Kagome just raised another arrow aiming it at his heart. Inuyasha growled. 'What am I going to do? I can't do it and I won't destroy her body.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome shot the arrow and Inuyasha thought 'I love you Kagome, no matter what you do.' (Look back to chapter 18 and you'll see that Kagome and Inuyasha think the same thing before they become unconscious.) He closed his eyes and waited for the arrow to him his heart. But it never came.

He looked to see what happened and saw Sesshomaru holding the arrow between his fingers which made it melt because of his poison claws. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was just making sure you weren't off getting yourself killed which I can see you are." He said taking out his sword. He ran up to Kagome and hit her with his sword making her fall to the ground. "That should put an end to her making trouble" Sesshomaru said as he stepped towards Naraku. Kagura started to worry though. 'Why is my control over her body becoming weaker?' She thought.

Inuyasha also took his chance to attack. 'I'll have to talk to Sesshomaru later about him hitting her with his sword.' Inuyasha thought. He tried to hit him with the wind scar but Naraku pierced him through the stomach with his tactical arm. Naraku was going to finish him off by using all his arms on him but Sesshomaru saved him.

Kagome stood up and raised her bow towards them. She looked at her bow strangely before she remembered. 'Wait! Wasn't I dead? I remember a bright light then nothing. Now I'm holding a bow towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. But who's behind me?' She thought as she turned around and had to hold in a gasp. It was Naraku and Kagura.

Sesshomaru knew Kagome was alive and conscious now. 'Well at least that worked. We need her to help us destroy Naraku and Kagura.' He thought. Inuyasha was just standing there looking at her. She seemed different then before. "It seems you could not destroy her Sesshomaru, now my lovely Kagome kill these pests." He said and watched Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'I have to kill them? No I won't!' She thought but came up with a new idea on what to do. "Lord Naraku, I have a better idea." She said smirking. She raised her bow at Kagura and shot her, which killed her. "How about I kill you!" She yelled as she shot him in the arm. Naraku growled and punched her in the face with his good arm. Her head hit the tree and she became unconscious. That was all Inuyasha could take.

"Don't you touch her not now or ever!" He yelled as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled as he unleashed it. Naraku was hit but he still lived. Naraku growled at him and tried to hit him with his miasma but Inuyasha had a backup plan. "BACKLASH WAVE!" He yelled. This time however Naraku was too weak to defend at all and was destroyed.

Once Inuyasha made sure he was dead this time he ran over to Kagome who was still unconscious from the hit she received on the head. "Sesshomaru, was it you who revived her?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru just nodded and walked off. Inuyasha watched him walk off. 'Thank you Sesshomaru.' He thought but turned to Kagome when he heard her moan in pain.

"Oh my head!" Kagome moaned out and opened her eyes to meet amber ones. She backed out of his lap afraid he would try to kill her again. "I...Inu…Inuyasha" She said while trying to back away. Inuyasha just looked to the ground with a sad expression on his face.

"Kagome, will you let me explain what happened? I'm not going to hurt you." He said as a tear fell from his eye. For some odd reason, Kagome felt like she could trust him but wanted to make sure. She nodded but kept a little distance between them. And with that nod he started to explain.

"I was possessed by Naraku and he made me attack you. I had to watch you, smell you and hear you while all that happened. You died last night from your wounds then this morning you were walking around saying you hated me and called me a stupid half breed which is true. You then ran out into the forest and I followed. Once we came out here I stopped by the god tree where you tried to hit me wit your arrows." Inuyasha stopped to look at her then continued.

"Naraku came and told me that Kagura was using her dance of the dead on you and the only was to make you stop attacking was to destroy your body. I couldn't do it and you aimed an arrow at my heart and shot it but Sesshomaru came and saved me then revived you. I think you know the rest." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome just sat there taking in all the information. 'So he was possessed when he attacked me? I thought he really hated me and killed me. Wait what's that demon I sense?' Kagome thought as she stood up and grabbed her bow which scared Inuyasha. 'Shit, she didn't believe me!' Inuyasha thought. Kagome aimed her bow a little higher then Inuyasha's head and shoot an arrow. What she hit was Kanna.

When she made sure Kanna was dead she dropped her bow and ran towards Inuyasha then hugged him. He hugged back with all his might but made sure he didn't hurt her. "Kagome I'm so sorry for everything that happened. Can you ever forgive me or trust me again?" He asked but she just kissed him. He had just started to kiss back when she pulled away.

"Inuyasha, I could never hate you and I'm sorry for not trusting you a minute ago. Yes I trust you again and I forgive you. I love you too much to ever hate you." She explained and kissed him again this time though she put all her feelings into it and he did the same. When they were done they went back to Kaede's village to tell and show everyone that she was alive again.

* * *

**That's the end to chapter 20. I hope you all like it. I might add the lemon in the next chapter or maybe a little surprise. But I could also do both in one chapter. Oh well, Kagome's back alive now and Naraku's dead. I have ideas for other chapters but tell me if you want me to add them. If not then this story is almost over. Well please review!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	22. A bad day for Kagome

**Hello again. Thank you to all who reviewed. By the way, I just wanted to tell you all that I really don't like Kikyo now. So she will kinda be…whops! Almost blew it away. After this chapter my story only has 2-3 more chapters. I will have more crap happen to Kagome and Inuyasha but it will all be happy in the end so don't you worry. Well here we go! (Man that's corny!)**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besid

* * *

es Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)**

**Chapter 21- A bad day for Kagome**

**Last Time-**

"Oh my head!" Kagome moaned out and opened her eyes to meet amber ones. She backed out of his lap afraid he would try to kill her again. "I...Inu…Inuyasha" She said while trying to back away. Inuyasha just looked to the ground with a sad expression on his face.

"Kagome, will you let me explain what happened? I'm not going to hurt you." He said as a tear fell from his eye. For some odd reason, Kagome felt like she could trust him but wanted to make sure. She nodded but kept a little distance between them. And with that nod he started to explain.

"I was possessed by Naraku and he made me attack you. I had to watch you, smell you and hear you while all that happened. You died last night from your wounds then this morning you were walking around saying you hated me and called me a stupid half breed which is true. You then ran out into the forest and I followed. Once we came out here I stopped by the god tree where you tried to hit me wit your arrows." Inuyasha stopped to look at her then continued.

"Naraku came and told me that Kagura was using her dance of the dead on you and the only was to make you stop attacking was to destroy your body. I couldn't do it and you aimed an arrow at my heart and shot it but Sesshomaru came and saved me then revived you. I think you know the rest." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome just sat there taking in all the information. 'So he was possessed when he attacked me? I thought he really hated me and killed me. Wait what's that demon I sense?' Kagome thought as she stood up and grabbed her bow which scared Inuyasha. 'Shit, she didn't believe me!' Inuyasha thought. Kagome aimed her bow a little higher then Inuyasha's head and shoot an arrow. What she hit was Kanna.

When she made sure Kanna was dead she dropped her bow and ran towards Inuyasha then hugged him. He hugged back with all his might but made sure he didn't hurt her. "Kagome I'm so sorry for everything that happened. Can you ever forgive me or trust me again?" He asked but she just kissed him. He had just started to kiss back when she pulled away.

"Inuyasha, I could never hate you and I'm sorry for not trusting you a minute ago. Yes I trust you again and I forgive you. I love you too much to ever hate you." She explained and kissed him again this time though she put all her feelings into it and he did the same. When they were done they went back to Kaede's village to tell and show everyone that she was alive again.

**This Time-**

Kagome and Inuyasha made it to the village in only a minute but ran into Kagome's friends. "Kagome! You're back alive I can't believe it!" They all yelled at the same time. She just smiled. Hojo heard their screams of joy and came to see what it was all about and saw Kagome.

"It's good to see your back Higurashi. We all thought you were long gone until you went missing this morning. We were all worried about you." Hojo said taking her hands in his which made Inuyasha growl. Hojo heard this and backed off.

It didn't take long for the rest of the group to come and all the girls plus Shippo squealed in delight which really started to piss Inuyasha off and give him a headache. But he was glad she was back alive. If she wasn't alive right now, he would surely be dead. Either by Naraku or killing himself to be with her. 'I don't deserve her. I get her into danger all the time and she was killed for it. Miroku has to help me with this.' Inuyasha thought as he looked to Kagome.

"He Miroku, can I talk to you for a minute?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded and followed him. Once a good distance away Inuyasha stopped. "I need you to get my some things. I'm sure you'll know what they are and I need your help." Inuyasha explained and handed him a list of ingredients.

"Ok I'll help, but might I ask what all these are for?" Miroku knew through Inuyasha's eyes that it was something that was breaking the young hanyou's heart. (If you don't know what hanyou means, it means half demon.) Inuyasha's eyes saddened a bit.

"This potion will take my mating mark off of Kagome. I don't deserve her. All I do is put her in more danger and she even lost her life because of it. I…I won't let that happen again. The only thing being mated to her has done is bring her pain and hurt. I love her to much to watch her suffer like that again." Inuyasha explained. Miroku just stood there shocked.

"Inuyasha, by doing this you will bring her pain and hurt. She loves you as much as you love her. She gave everything for you. Her life, her love, even her body. What will she think if you through all that away Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha knew he was right. But he also knew that she would have a better life without him.

Inuyasha didn't argue any further but he had to do this. He looked to the ground. "Miroku please do this. You don't understand how it feels knowing you killed the one you love then she comes back. You're afraid you might do it again and it's the scariest thing. So please do this for me." Inuyasha pleaded.

Miroku felt sorry for his friend. 'He's right about that. I would feel horrible if I did something like that to Sango, but would I leave her? I don't think I would. But a mates bond is very strong. I'll do it.' Miroku thought. "Fine, I'll help you. I know this isn't the best thing you could do but this is your choice. I hope you're right about this Inuyasha." Miroku explained and Inuyasha nodded as he watched Miroku walk off to go find the herbs and ingredients.

--------------------------------------------- With Kagome and the others --------------------------------------

All of them were talking about how glad they were that Kagome was back and alive. But Kagome had different things going through her mind as they were talking. 'Where did Inuyasha and Miroku go? Oh well, I'm just worried about the baby. Did it live through all that? (I'm not saying if it's a boy or girl) Maybe I should ask Kaede to check.' Kagome thought and looked to Kaede. "Um Lady Kaede, can you help me with something?" Kagome asked politely. Kaede nodded and followed Kagome into her hut. (aka Kaede's hut).

"What is it child? Do your wounds still hurt ye?" Kaede asked with concern in her voice. Kagome shook her head no. "Then what is it?"

"I wanted you to check me to see if the baby was all right. I want to know if it was revived as well. It's been bothering me since learned what had happened. So will you?" Kagome asked with hope in her eyes. Kaede nodded and Kagome smiled. "Thank you Kaede."

Kaede examined Kagome to see if the child was alive and got the results. (Here's the answer to all the people who asked if the baby lived) Kagome sat there in anticipation. Her black doggie ears twitching and her hands fidgeting. (Remember she turned half demon) "Kagome, the child did not make it through all this trauma I am deeply sorry but it is dead." Kaede said with sadness laced in her voice. Kagome's eyes started to water. She had wanted this child and loved it.

"Thank you for checking Kaede. I needed to know. I'll go tell everyone." She said as she stepped out of the hut. Kaede felt bad for Kagome. A lot had happened to Kagome in the last few years.

She had been transported 500years into the past, broke the sacred jewel, met a inu hanyou (dog half demon), fell in love with him, had to fight an evil hanyou named Naraku, was trapped in Feudal Japan with her friends and family, mated with the inu hanyou, became pregnant, died by the hands of her love, was revived again to only find out that her baby had died.

'It must be hard for the girl. She is very strong and I know that she'll be happy someday.' Kaede thought as she stood up and walked outside to find Kagome telling the others about the baby. Everyone looked sadly at Kagome as she told them that the baby didn't make it. She also noticed how Inuyasha came back as well. Kagome told him as well and his ears fell flat on his head.

"I'm sorry Kagome. This is all my fault. I'll make this all better I promise." He said knowing what to do. He was waiting for Miroku to come back so he could finish his plan. 'By tomorrow Kagome will be happy and I'll be out of her life forever. I'll always watch over her thought but she'll never see me again.'

It didn't take Miroku long to come back and handed Inuyasha the potion. Inuyasha thanked him and waited for dinner. They all had stew. Before Kagome got her bowl Inuyasha put the potion to make his mating mark dissipear into it. "Wow Kaede, this is really good. It tastes a little different but it's still very good." Kagome complomented. Inuyasha just smiled.

Once dinner was done they all said goodbye before they headed towards there homes. Kagome curled up to Inuyasha on there futon. "I love you Kagome and I always will." He said as he pulled her closer to him. She was a bit shocked by his words but replied "I love you too Inuyasha, and I always will." She replied as she went to sleep in his arms.

Inuyasha stayed like that for a little while until he stood up and wrote a note to her. He then walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered "I'm sorry for doing this Kagome, but I'll always love you."

When he was outside he ran towards the god tree and slept there the rest of the night. (I forgot what it's called. I think it's Goshiboku but I'm not sure so someone help me out here!) He knew that she would live better without him so he had to do it.

Kagome woke up the next morning looking for Inuyasha in there hut. "He must have gone out for a bit. But why didn't he leave a note?" She said to herself looking around the room until she found it. She stood up and opened it and it read:

_Kagome,_

_Good morning beautiful. This note is to say goodbye. I can't stay with you any longer. All I have done is bring pain and hurt to everyone. Now you wont be hurt anymore. You can go out and find a better mate and have pups with him. I wont stop you. Put a potion in your stew last night that made my mating mark disappear so you can find another mate. I will always love you and watch over you, but if leaving means that you wont get hurt anymore then this is for the best. Please forgive me Kagome but I'm just trying to keep you safe because I love you more then anything in the world. So this is goodbye. I love you and never forget that. You might not love me but I do. Well goodbye._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome gasped then started to cry. Everyone she loved was leaving her. Her grandpa, her child now her mate. She fell to her knees crying in pain. 'Why did all of this happen? Why can't I be happy? Why why why?'Then she remembered what he said to her the day before_."I'm sorry Kagome. This is all my fault. I'll make this all better I promise."_ She cried his name over and over again. When he didn't come she screamed out his name. "INUYASHA!"

* * *

**Well that's the end to the chapter. I know you all hate me for doing this to Kagome and I'm sorry but it will be a happy ending I promise. I think I should change this to a romance/drama fic instead of a romance/action/adventure. What do you guys think? Leave it the same or change it? Well please review and I'll update quicker. See you later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	23. A love's bond lemon

**I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry about the last chapter but it all plays together this way. But I have good news for all you lemon lovers. This is a warning! There are lemons in this chapter. I thought I could make up for all the crap I put Kagome through in this chapter. So lemon lovers enjoy! And on with the chapter!**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 22- A loves bond (lemon)**

**Last Time-**

Kaede thought as she stood up and walked outside to find Kagome telling the others about the baby. Everyone looked sadly at Kagome as she told them that the baby didn't make it. She also noticed how Inuyasha came back as well. Kagome told him as well and his ears fell flat on his head.

"I'm sorry Kagome. This is all my fault. I'll make this all better I promise." He said knowing what to do. He was waiting for Miroku to come back so he could finish his plan. 'By tomorrow Kagome will be happy and I'll be out of her life forever. I'll always watch over her thought but she'll never see me again.'

It didn't take Miroku long to come back and handed Inuyasha the potion. Inuyasha thanked him and waited for dinner. They all had stew. Before Kagome got her bowl Inuyasha put the potion to make his mating mark disappear into it. "Wow Kaede, this is really good. It tastes a little different but it's still very good." Kagome complemented. Inuyasha just smiled.

Once dinner was done they all said goodbye before they headed towards there homes. Kagome curled up to Inuyasha on there futon. "I love you Kagome and I always will." He said as he pulled her closer to him. She was a bit shocked by his words but replied "I love you too Inuyasha and I always will." She replied as she went to sleep in his arms.

Inuyasha stayed like that for a little while until he stood up and wrote a note to her. He then walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered "I'm sorry for doing this Kagome, but I'll always love you."

When he was outside he ran towards the god tree and slept there the rest of the night. (I forgot what it's called. I think it's Goshiboku but I'm not sure so someone help me out here!) He knew that she would live better without him so he had to do it.

Kagome woke up the next morning looking for Inuyasha in there hut. "He must have gone out for a bit. But why didn't he leave a note?" She said to herself looking around the room until she found it. She stood up and opened it and it read:

_Kagome,_

_Good morning beautiful. This note is to say goodbye. I can't stay with you any longer. All I have done is bring pain and hurt to everyone. Now you won't be hurt anymore. You can go out and find a better mate and have pups with him. I won't stop you. Put a potion in your stew last night that made my mating mark disappear so you can find another mate. I will always love you and watch over you, but if leaving means that you won't get hurt anymore then this is for the best. Please forgive me Kagome but I'm just trying to keep you safe because I love you more then anything in the world. So this is goodbye. I love you and never forget that. You might not love me but I do. Well goodbye._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome gasped then started to cry. Everyone she loved was leaving her. Her grandpa, her child now her mate. She fell to her knees crying in pain. 'Why did all of this happen? Why can't I be happy? Why why why?' She thought as she cried his name over and over again. When he didn't come she screamed out his name. "INUYASHA!"

**This Time-**

It had been 3 days since Inuyasha left Kagome and she was still crying. She didn't eat anything but her friends made her drink water. Miroku felt guilty because he helped Inuyasha out with this and now Kagome was so broken hearted. He wanted to tell Sango but decided if he wanted to live that he shouldn't. So he suffered as he watched her cry.

"Sango why? Why did he leave me? I loved him. I didn't care about always being in danger as long as I was with him and now he's gone." Kagome said as she cried and Sango hugged her. Miroku just stood behind them. "Oh and Miroku, I know you helped him. So don't act stupid and admit it now." Kagome said as she lifted up her head to look at him.

Miroku's eyes widened and he gulped knowing Sango would surely kill him now. "How-How did you know Kagome?" Miroku asked knowing he couldn't get out of this. Sango was shocked that he had helped cause this pain for Kagome and turned to him. She glared at him with such anger that steam was almost coming out of her ears.

"I knew because Kaede told me about a type of potion that makes mating marks disappear. It's called Atalashii Yura (New beginning). Only monks and Mikos can make it and know what herbs to use. I know Kaede wouldn't do it and since you are such a good friend to Inuyasha I knew he asked you to make it." Kagome explained. Miroku stayed quiet but nodded. Kagome then stood up and walked to the door.

"Kagome where are you going?" Sango asked concerned about her friend.

"I'm going to go look for Inuyasha. I have to find him." Kagome explained as she ran out of the hut forgetting her bow and arrows. When Kagome was out Sango came up to Miroku and smacked him hard on the head and glared ay him which scared him.

"How could you do that Miroku? You knew this would happen so why?" Sango asked. Miroku explained everything that happened the day before. Even the things they said to each other.

**Flashback-**

Hey Miroku, can I talk to you for a minute?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded and followed him. Once a good distance away Inuyasha stopped. "I need you to get my some things. I'm sure you'll know what they are and I need your help." Inuyasha explained and handed him a list of ingredients.

"Ok I'll help, but might I ask what all these are for?" Miroku knew through Inuyasha's eyes that it was something that was breaking the young hanyou's heart. (If you don't know what hanyou means, it means half demon.) Inuyasha's eyes saddened a bit.

"This potion will take my mating mark off of Kagome. I don't deserve her. All I do is put her in more danger and she even lost her life because of it. I…I won't let that happen again. The only thing being mated to her has done is bring her pain and hurt. I love her to much to watch her suffer like that again." Inuyasha explained. Miroku just stood there shocked.

"Inuyasha, by doing this you will bring her pain and hurt. She loves you as much as you love her. She gave everything for you. Her life, her love, even her body. What will she think if you through all that away Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha knew he was right. But he also knew that she would have a better life without him.

Inuyasha didn't argue any further but he had to do this. He looked to the ground. "Miroku please do this. You don't understand how it feels knowing you killed the one you love then she comes back. You're afraid you might do it again and it's the scariest thing. So please do this for me." Inuyasha pleaded.

Miroku felt sorry for his friend. 'He's right about that. I would feel horrible if I did something like that to Sango, but would I leave her? I don't think I would. But a mates bond is very strong. I'll do it.' Miroku thought. "Fine, I'll help you. I know this isn't the best thing you could do but this is your choice. I hope you're right about this Inuyasha." Miroku explained and Inuyasha nodded as he watched Miroku walk off to go find the herbs and ingredients.

**End Flashback-**

Sango sat there shocked as Miroku finished explaining. She would have never thought that Inuyasha was that hurt about what he had done and what had happened. "I'm sorry for hitting you Miroku, I didn't know." She said as she kissed his cheek. He just smiled and nodded hoping that Kagome was safe.

-------------------------------------------------- With Kagome ---------------------------------------------

Kagome had been running around trying to sniff out Inuyasha. (Like I said before, she's a half demon. If you don't remember then go to chapter 17) She had ignored all her friends telling her to back and kept going but now she was starting to grow tired and stopped to rest. When she sat down she closed her eyes for a minute before she heard loud footsteps coming towards her. She opened her eyes to see 3 giant demons coming towards her.

They were all around 45ft tall, one looked like a boar, the other a bear and the last one looked like a snake. Each of them had a sacred jewel shard on the forehead. And they were all looking towards her. "So she's the one with the sacred jewel shards? I say the first one to kill her is the one who gets to have them." The demon bear explained and the two other demons nodded.

Kagome tried to grab for he bow but she remembered that she didn't bring it. 'Oh all the days I forget to bring it, today is the day.' She thought as she dodged the boar's claws. That's really all she could do. Kagome tried her claws but she didn't do much damage and she was getting tired from running and dodging.

The snake demon grabbed her in its tail and started to squeeze her. She screamed in pain as he squeezed tighter and tighter. She couldn't breathe now. To make her shut up the demon threw her towards a tree hoping it would kill her and she awaited the pain to come. But it never came.

A Flash of red came in front of her eyes then all she felt were two strong, warm arms coming around her and holder her close to her. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha. Her eyes widened. "Inu-Inuyasha! You came!" She tried to yell out but it was still hard to breathe. He smiled at her.

"I said I'd always watch over you and protect you didn't I?" He said smirking to her. She smiled back. He set her down and walked up to the demons. "You'll regret hurting her. Now you'll have to deal with me and I won't go easy on you." He said as he pulled out his sword. The demons all laughed.

"You're nothing more then a stupid half breed like that girl over there. If she couldn't beet us then how can you? The only half demons that were a trouble were Naraku and the hanyou that defeated him. But I can tell that you're just another freak. This is going to be easy." The bear replied. Inuyasha just smirked.

"Too bad for you guys. Because I am the hanyou that defeated Naraku." Inuyasha explained as he used the wind scar on the boar demon which killed him. The snake and bear's eyes widened then growled. Inuyasha smirked and the other 2 demons attacked him. Inuyasha jumped high into the air and slashed the snakes head off with his sword and hit the bear in the belly. The snake died but the bear ran away.

Once he made sure they were gone he walked over to Kagome to see if she was hurt. He saw nothing and turned to walk away but Kagome grabbed his hand. "Please don't go Inuyasha. I want you to stay with me. I don't care about all the danger all I care about is being with you. I want to have your child Inuyasha and I want to be your mate. So please don't go." Kagome explained as she cried.

"Kagome I… I just don't want to hurt you anymore. I killed you and our pup. Why do you still want to be with me even after I did all that?" He asked. Kagome just smiled at him.

"I want to be with you because I love you Inuyasha. I know now that it wasn't you that killed me, it was Naraku. It's Naraku's fault for everything but I need to thank him in a way also. If he wouldn't have pinned you to the god tree and fatally wounded Kikyo, I would have never met you. I know you feel like it's your fault but it's not." Kagome explained. Inuyasha remained silent.

"I want to be your mate again Inuyasha. I want to have your pups and live with you until we die. I love you so please…let me become your mate again." Kagome begged. When he left her she felt like her heart had been ripped in half then stomped in over and over again. He didn't answer but he did kiss her.

When he pulled away he asked "Kagome are you sure you want to be with me? Even though I might hurt you again." Inuyasha asked as he looked into her eyes. She nodded and he kissed her again but this time was more passionate.

**Lemon-**

He gently pushed Kagome back down on the grass. She was to absorbed into the kiss to notice. Inuyasha moved further down and nudged open her yukata with his nose. He kissed in between her breasts before moving up to her lips. He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and brushed against hers.

"Kagome this is your last warning. Are you sure you want to be my mate again?" He asked.

"Inuyasha...I want to be your mate." She said with pure love in her voice.

Smiling again Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her. They kissed a little while longer before he began to untie the sash around her waist. He helped her sit up so he could slip the yukata off of her shoulders. Once it hit the ground he gawked at her voluptuous body. Her tanned skin, nice curves, and full breasts. She hadn't changed since the last mated at all. She was just as beautiful. Inuyasha leaned her back on the futon. "Perfect." He smiled and kissed her.

Inuyasha moved down to kiss her neck as he started untying his haori. After it was loose, Kagome pushed it off of his shoulders. Her fingers glided over his skin and traced his muscles. He shivered at the feeling.

He moved from her lips down to her breasts. He kissed her breast knowing she would like it. The loud moan convinced him that he was right. Encouraged by the noise she made he took the breast into his mouth while his hand massaged the neglected breast.

Kagome started rubbing the base of his ears. He moaned and started to untie his pants. He kicked them off to the side and hovered over soon to be (again) mate. "You ready?." Inuyasha said.

"Hai." Kagome said.

She relaxed and he slowly he entered her. Kagome tensed as he moved inside of her. It had been a while since they did this. But she still felt the pleasure. Inuyasha was having trouble controlling himself. Her warmth was consuming him and it took all he had so he wouldn't lose himself in the feeling and let his demon take over. He stilled his movements so she could adjust to him since he knew it had been a while.

This time however, there was no pain. All they could feel was intense pleasure. She nodded again to let him know it was okay to go on. Inuyasha kissed her and began a slow rhythm. They both moaned as they moved together.

Kagome met his thrusts with her own. The feeling of being one was so intense. The only other time she felt like this was her first time on the new moon with him. She could feel herself winding to release something greater in the end. "Please Inuyasha, go harder...faster..oh gods Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned out. He replied by doing as she said. Inuyashastarted feeling the same thing. They knew they would cum soon.

There rhythm began picking up pace as their pleasure grew. Not being able to get enough they moved faster. Inuyasha kissed her neck. He needed to mark her again. It was coming to an end.

Inuyasha felt her muscles tighten around him as he continued to thrust into her. He was also on edge. Finally with another thrust Kagome screamed out her release and Inuyasha sank his fangs into her neck. The intense feeling of becoming mates again threw him off the edge.

Inuyasha collapsed halfway on top of Kagome and they both rode out their aftershocks. Once each of them caught their breaths, he pulled his red haori over themselves. They both lay on their sides. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the mark he made on her neck.

**End Lemon-**

"I love you Inuyasha. And do you promise you'll never leave me again?" She asked hoping he said he wouldn't leave. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I promise I wont leave again Kagome. I love you." He said. When she heard this she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep and he joined her soon after that.

--------------------------------------- 1 Month later ------------------------------------------------------

It was Sango and Miroku's wedding day. Inuyasha was Miroku's best man and Kagome was Sango's maid of Honor. Rin was the flower girl and Shippo was the ring bearer. Kaede was the priest or should I say priestess. Sesshomaru, Mushin and Hojo were Miroku's groomsmen and Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were Sango's bridesmaids. Kohaku was going to be the Brother of the bride. (Remember their fathers dead so he cant walk her down the isle.)

Finally the wedding started. Almost everyone in the village showed up to watch the wedding and Sango was a little nervous and Kagome noticed this. "Everything will be fine Sango, I promise." Kagome said trying to comfort her friend. Sango smiled and thanked her. Kagome left to go to her spot and Sango waited for Kohaku.

It didn't take him long and he walked her down the isle while Rin follow and she threw flowers down behind them. Kohaku turned to her and smiled at her making Rin blush. Kohaku handed Sango off to Miroku and grabbed Rin's hand to go to their seat.

"Do ye Miroku take Sango as your wife?" Kaede asked as she looked to him. (Sorry if I didn't get all the wedding words right. The last wedding I went to was when I was 5)

"I do"

"And do ye Sango take Miroku as your husband?"

"I do" She said as she smiled to Miroku.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Kaede said and started to clap. They kissed and everyone else clapped with Kaede. When they finished kissing Kagome came up and hugged Sango and Miroku shook hands with Miroku. They all ate and watched as Sango and Miroku left. Kagome said that Kohaku and Kirara could stay with her and Inuyasha so they could have some alone time. As they walked off Kagome pulled Inuyasha with her to the side.

"Inuyasha I have good news. I'm pregnant again!" Kagome said and smiled. Inuyasha was so happy he pulled her into a huge hug. She hugged back and kissed his cheek. "We should head back now or Kohaku and the others will get worried." Kagome explained and they walked back to the others.

------------------------------------------- With Miroku and Sango ----------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango made it back to their hut and he wasted no time and started to kiss her. She kissed back as well and they went to their bedroom. When they were inside Miroku asked "Sango will you bear my children?". She started to laugh but nodded.

**Lemon-**

He moved closer to her and claimed her lips. He licked her bottom lip and she opened up for him. He deepened the kiss as his hands roamed her body. His left hand settled on her lower back while the other one boldly grabbed her backside.

Sango moaned when he squeezed her butt. Miroku pulled back and smirked. "I thought you didn't like it when I did that?" Miroku asked.

Sango blushed. "Shut up." She said while pulling him towards her for another kiss. Her arms went around his neck while Miroku's hands rested on her lower back.

Miroku slowly lowered her down on the futon and crawled on top of her. He straddled her hips and kissed her neck. "Miroku." Sango moaned.

He stopped his teasing and looked at her. "Do you wish to continue?" He asked in a husky voice. Not finding her voice Sango nodded. Miroku smiled and kissed her. She held onto his kimono, she was nervous. It was her first time. Miroku noticed how tight she held his kimono. He kissed her neck to get her to relax.

It worked. He smiled as she grew less tense. He kissed her on the lips as his hand rested on her thigh.. As soon as she was relaxed enough he moved her into a sitting position. He kissed her neck and shoulder while he opened her kimono. He laid her back down and slipped the dress down her body and threw it behind him.

He could see her nervousness as he untied his kimono. He threw that behind him too and started taking his pants off. He leaned down and kissed her again before whispering in her ear. "You're just as beautiful as I imagined." He said.

Sango shivered then gasped as Miroku kissed her breasts. He took one in his mouth and listened to her moan. His hand massaged the neglected breast. After a while he switched. He backed up and looked a Sango. Her eyes were glazed over from pleasure.

Sango gasped as she saw him fully naked. He was gorgeous. They both examined each other for a little while. He kissed her and massaged her breast. He held her other hand and laced his fingers with hers. He positioned himself over her opening and slowly slid in. Sango tensed and squeezed his hand. "It'll only hurt for a minute." He whispered.

He kissed her neck in hopes of getting her to relax. He thrusted into her in one movement. Sango cried out and squeezed his hand harder. Miroku stayed still as he let her get used to him. The pain was slowly being replaced with pleasure. Miroku saw no more signs of pain in her expression. He pulled out before thrusting back in. Sango moaned. She didn't think anything could ever feel that good.

Miroku set a slow pace as he kissed her breast. Sango's hands roamed his chest as she met him thrust for thrust. Something inside of her was building up, waiting to unwind. She'd never felt anything like it before. But she knew it was something good.

Miroku sped up as she met his hips. He felt nothing but pleasure as he kissed her. He'd wanted to feel her body against his for so long. It was worth the wait. He felt her coming close to climax. All they could hear were gasps and moans. Sango held onto Miroku's shoulders. She felt like she was going to explode. The faster Miroku went the faster the feeling grew. She kissed his lips.

Sango pulled back as the feeling overrode her senses. She squeezed his shoulders and screamed his name as she came. Feeling her muscles tighten around him he thrusted into her again. He grunted his release.

**Lemon end-**

They both lay still as they tried to catch their breath. Miroku pulled out of Sango and laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Sango." Miroku said after a minute of silence. Sango smiled.

"I love you too Miroku." After she said this she drifted of to sleep with her new husband and lover next to her knowing that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter. Wow, I can't believe I wrote 2 lemons. Kagome and Inuyasha are back together, Kagome's pregnant again, Miroku and Sango are married, a little Kohaku and Rin action, and like I said 2 lemons. I hope you guys review. I worked really hard on this. No, this is not the last chapter. But I think only 2 more is about right. Well please review!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	24. Miroku and Inuyasha's hell

**Hi everyone! From August 16-20 I will not be able to update because as I said before I am going to camp. After camp, I will finish off this story and start my other one. It's called "Twin Love" This chapter will changes the times a lot (read and you'll see what I mean).This is the whole pregnancy. Thank you for all the reviews. Someone even told me to do a sequel! I love you all! (Not real love but you know what I mean) Well on with the chapter!**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 23- Miroku and Inuyasha's hell**

**Last Time-**

"I love you Inuyasha. And do you promise you'll never leave me again?" She asked hoping he said he wouldn't leave. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I promise I won't leave again Kagome. I love you." He said. When she heard this she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep and he joined her soon after that.

--------------------------------------- 1 Month later ------------------------------------------------------

It was Sango and Miroku's wedding day. Inuyasha was Miroku's best man and Kagome was Sango's maid of Honor. Rin was the flower girl and Shippo was the ring bearer. Kaede was the priest or should I say priestess. Sesshomaru, Mushin and Hojo were Miroku's groomsmen and Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were Sango's bridesmaids. Kohaku was going to be the Brother of the bride. (Remember their fathers dead so he can't walk her down the isle.)

Finally the wedding started. Almost everyone in the village showed up to watch the wedding and Sango was a little nervous and Kagome noticed this. "Everything will be fine Sango, I promise." Kagome said trying to comfort her friend. Sango smiled and thanked her. Kagome left to go to her spot and Sango waited for Kohaku.

"Do ye Miroku take Sango as your wife?" Kaede asked as she looked to him. (Sorry if I didn't get all the wedding words right. The last wedding I went to was when I was 5)

"I do"

"And do ye Sango take Miroku as your husband?"

"I do" She said as she smiled to Miroku.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Kaede said and started to clap. They kissed and everyone else clapped with Kaede. When they finished kissing Kagome came up and hugged Sango and Miroku shook hands with Miroku. They all ate and watched as Sango and Miroku left. Kagome said that Kohaku and Kirara could stay with her and Inuyasha so they could have some alone time. As they walked off Kagome pulled Inuyasha with her to the side.

"Inuyasha I have good news. I'm pregnant again!" Kagome said and smiled. Inuyasha was so happy he pulled her into a huge hug. She hugged back and kissed his cheek. "We should head back now or Kohaku and the others will get worried." Kagome explained and they walked back to the others.

**-------------------------- With Miroku and Sango ---------------------------------------**

"I love you Sango." Miroku said after a minute of silence. Sango smiled.

"I love you too Miroku." After she said this she drifted of to sleep with her new husband and lover next to her knowing that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

**This Time- (I cut out the lemons there) And this in 3 month later.**

Kagome was in her forth month of pregnancy and Sango was in her third. Yes, Sango was pregnant. She had found out about the same time Kagome was in her second month. They had almost found all the jewel shards besides 1 and that was the bear demon that an away 4 months ago (look to the last chapter.) Miroku and Inuyasha were happy but with good things come bad as well.

"Inuyasha, can you bring me more rice please?" Kagome asked. She had been eating more and more as she became further in her pregnancy. Her morning sickness had stopped but her wanting to eat more had just started. And Inuyasha was a little tired of it. She would ask him in the middle of the night to go get some food. 'I can't wait until her mood swings start' Inuyasha thought sadly as he brought her the rice.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" She said as she swallowed down her food. Inuyasha looked amazed at how fast and how much she was eating. Not even he could match her now. 'This is going to be hell for the next few months.' He thought sadly.

------------------------------------------- With Miroku and Sango --------------------------------------

Miroku was thinking the same thing as Inuyasha as he watched his wife eat her food. Sango had now started her feeding frenzy and it was worse for Miroku. Unlike Inuyasha, he was human and could only do so much. And he was sure that when the mood swings started, he would be dead soon after that. Sure he was happy at first 'Yea! My wife's having a baby!' or 'I'm going to be a father!' But right now he wished it would all end.

Miroku hoped Inuyasha would live as well. With Kagome's 'sit' command it could be even worse for him. Miroku hoped his head survived and also hoped that Inuyasha's back made it as well. Miroku didn't understand why he wanted lots of babies. It would be the end of the world! 'Next time I get her pregnant I'm taking the first 2 months off for a vacation' Miroku thought as he gave his wife some stew.

'This is going to be one hell of a pregnancy' Both Inuyasha and Miroku thought.

------------------------- Another 3 months later (I know I'm skipping a lot but I don't know what to put! I've never been pregnant and I'm an only child so I don't know these things!)-------------------------

Kagome was now very big. But she was the best looking one out of the 2. Her mood swings started not to long ago and it was killing Inuyasha. If he said one little thing wrong, he would end up eating dirt. "Wow Kagome! You're looking big." Inuyasha complemented. He was amazed at her size and knew his baby would be a big one. Unfortunately she took it the wrong way.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT! INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome screamed out. She was now pissed. Inuyasha went to the ground with a large thud. He was now in extreme pain. When Inuyasha tried to get up his back cracked which Kagome heard. "Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! You must hate me now, I shouldn't even be your mate! All I do is make you have trouble and pain." She said as she cried. Now her mood was sadness.

Inuyasha started to panic. He didn't mean to make her cry! He hated it when she cried, he broke his heart every time she did. "Kagome it's ok. I don't hate you and I'm glad you're my mate. You make me happy not sad so please don't cry!" He said trying to clam her down. This was way too much for him. He was just glad that it was almost over. Only 2 more months and they would see their baby. (I'm making Kagome go through all 9 months. Not the like the other stories that make it 6 or 7 because she or Inuyasha is a demon/ half demon.)

'Good luck Miroku.' Inuyasha thought trying to stand up.

----------------------------------------- With Miroku and Sango -------------------------------------------

Sango was also big but Kagome was much bigger. Luckily for Miroku, her mood swings hadn't started yet. But that was all about to change. "MIROKU!" Sango yelled angrily. Miroku ran in to see her trying to hit him in the head with her boomerang. Miroku dodged but Sango came after him again. For a pregnant woman she could move fast.

"Sango what are you doing?" Miroku yelled as he dodged.

"You were flirting with women again! Am I not good for you?" Sango asked sadly as she fell to her knees crying. Miroku now knew what was going on. Her mood swings had started. Miroku sighed and sat next to her and started rubbing her back.

"Sango, what made you think that? I love you and would never do anything like that. All I did was go to Inuyasha and Kagome's house to see how they were doing. Kagome wanted to say high and Inuyasha says ow." He explained making her laugh at the last part. She hugged him and said she was sorry.

"It's ok Sango. I just hope that Inuyasha and I can survive through this. You almost killed me there and you don't want to know what Inuyasha looks like. I thought he was an evil demon." Miroku said making Sango laugh harder then before. Miroku smiled and the two went to bed.

---------------------------------- 2 and ½ months later (I know I'm skipping again but I don't know what happens during that time so lay off! Sorry…)--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was now 9 and a ½ months pregnant. She was worried that the baby wouldn't come. Inuyasha was as worried as her though. He wanted a family so bad. He lost the first baby, now he wasn't going to lose this one. Kagome was now leaning against him sleeping soundly. Earlier that day he went to go see Miroku and Sango.

Sango was now 8 ½ months pregnant and was expecting it any time now. Same as Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku had a few more bumps and bruises on his head all by Sango. Inuyasha was glad that both of them survived. He was cut from his thoughts when Kagome sat up quickly holding her stomach. "Oh kami, Inuyasha the babies coming!" Kagome said moaning in pain. Inuyasha told her he was going to get Kaede then ran as fast as he could out of the hut.

------------------------------------ With Miroku and Sango. --------------------------------------------------

Sango was sleeping on her futon and Miroku sat against the wall watching her. She was very large now and was expecting the baby any time now. 'Please Kami, let all of this end soon.' Miroku prayed as he watched her sleep. And his prayer was answered. Sango sat up in pain crying out his name. He came over to her and tried to see what was wrong. "Miroku the babies coming!" Sango yelled out. Miroku nodded and told her he was going to get Kaede.

He ran as fast as he could to Kaede's. He made it to her house the same time as Inuyasha. "Move Miroku! My mate's having a baby now and I need Kaede!" Inuyasha said trying to push him away. Miroku hit him on the head with his staff.

"Well my wife is having a baby too so you move!" Miroku said and the two fought. Kaede walked out to see Miroku punching Inuyasha in the face and Inuyasha biting Miroku's arm. She came over and slapped the two on the head.

"What are ye two fighting about? I heard yelling and came out to see you two fighting." Kaede asked and explained.

"KAGOME/SANGO IS HAVING A BABY! COME ON!" Both Inuyasha and Miroku yelled only using different names in the beginning. Kaede nodded.

"You two will have to bring them here. I can't travel back and forth for I'll need them both here. Do it quickly." Kaede explained and walked back into her hut waiting for them. Both of the guys went to their hut grabbed their wives/mates and went back to Kaede's. She told them to wait outside. And for once they did what she said.

From out side you could easily hear Sango screaming. "I HATE YOU MIROKU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU". Miroku winced every time she said that. Finally her screaming stopped and another cry started. Kaede walked out holding a baby.

"Miroku you are now a father of a healthy baby boy." Kaede said as she handed him the newly born baby. Inuyasha came over to look at the baby. He patted Miroku on the back but stopped when he heard Kagome scream.

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET GETTING ME LIKE THIS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THEN SANGO HATES MIROKU! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" And Inuyasha went flying into the ground. He was now in extreme pain but got up as soon as Kaede came out. She smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry she did that. But at least you child is fine. You are now a father too Inuyasha. A father a healthy half demon girl." She said as she handed him is daughter. His little girl. She had little black doggy ears in her tiny patch of silver hair. She also had claws and fangs just like her parents. This was the happiest day in Inuyasha's life. He walked into the hut and saw Kagome just waking up. Miroku did the same but he went to Sango.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" He asked as he handed her their daughter. Kagome smiled down at her new child. She had never been so happy.

"I feel better now. And I'm sorry for si… I mean commanding you so many time. I never meant any of it I promise." Kagome explained. Inuyasha just smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"What should he name her? Or do you already know?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at his girls. Inuyasha didn't care what the name was, all he wanted was to stay like this forever. Kagome smiled.

"I want to name her after your mother, Izayoi. Is that ok with you?" She asked him. Inuyasha was a little shocked at first but nodded. He now had his mate, Kagome, and his daughter, Izayoi. He didn't think he could get any happier.

---------------------------- With Miroku, Sango and the baby ----------------------------------------

Miroku sat next to Sango until she woke up. He had everything he ever wanted in his life. A wife, a child and friends. He looked down to his son who was sucking its finger. Sango woke up to her husband and smiled. "Sorry about earlier. I don't hate you at all." Sango explained and Miroku gave her their son.

"It's ok Sango. What should we name him?" Miroku said as he looked to their son. Sango thought for a moment. Then she knew.

"I think we should name him Kazana." She said while smirking at him. He laughed a little. (In case you don't know, kazana means 'wind tunnel') Miroku nodded. So it was Miroku, Sango and Kazana.

* * *

**Well that's the end to the chapter. No, this is not the last chapter. As I said before, I will be gone for the next few days but I will update as soon as I'm back. I'm sorry I skipped a lot but I don't know much about this type of thing. So Inuyasha has his daughter, Izayoi and Miroku has his son Kazana. Please review! Well see you in a few days. Bye!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	25. SHE'S WHO'S DAUGHTER?

**I'm back from camp everyone. I wondered if you missed me. Oh well, thank you for all of the reviews! I'm sorry that I spelled kazaana wrong. If I spell anything wrong please feel free to tell me. After I finish this chapter I will be starting my story called "Twin Love". Look at my author's page to see what it's about. Only 1 more chapter after this then it's over. And someone asked about Buyo, well he lives with Kagome's mom. Sorry but I forgot to put that in a few chapters back. Well on with this chapter.**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 24- SHE'S WHO'S DAUGHTER!**

**Last Time- **

From out side you could easily hear Sango screaming. "I HATE YOU MIROKU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU". Miroku winced every time she said that. Finally her screaming stopped and another cry started. Kaede walked out holding a baby.

"Miroku you are now a father of a healthy baby boy." Kaede said as she handed him the newly born baby. Inuyasha came over to look at the baby. He patted Miroku on the back but stopped when he heard Kagome scream.

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET GETTING ME LIKE THIS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THEN SANGO HATES MIROKU! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" And Inuyasha went flying into the ground. He was now in extreme pain but got up as soon as Kaede came out. She smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry she did that. But at least you child is fine. You are now a father too Inuyasha. A father a healthy half demon girl." She said as she handed him is daughter. His little girl. She had little black doggy ears in her tiny patch of silver hair. She also had claws and fangs just like her parents. This was the happiest day in Inuyasha's life. He walked into the hut and saw Kagome just waking up. Miroku did the same but he went to Sango.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" He asked as he handed her their daughter. Kagome smiled down at her new child. She had never been so happy.

"I feel better now. And I'm sorry for si… I mean commanding you so many times. I never meant any of it I promise." Kagome explained. Inuyasha just smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"What should he name her? Or do you already know?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at his girls. Inuyasha didn't care what the name was, all he wanted was to stay like this forever. Kagome smiled.

"I want to name her after your mother, Izayoi. Is that ok with you?" She asked him. Inuyasha was a little shocked at first but nodded. He now had his mate, Kagome, and his daughter, Izayoi. He didn't think he could get any happier.

---------------------------- With Miroku, Sango and the baby ----------------------------------------

Miroku sat next to Sango until she woke up. He had everything he ever wanted in his life. A wife, a child and friends. He looked down to his son who was sucking its finger. Sango woke up to her husband and smiled. "Sorry about earlier. I don't hate you at all." Sango explained and Miroku gave her their son.

"It's ok Sango. What should we name him?" Miroku said as he looked to their son. Sango thought for a moment. Then she knew.

"I think we should name him Kazana." She said while smirking at him. He laughed a little. (In case you don't know, kazana means 'wind tunnel') Miroku nodded. So it was Miroku, Sango and Kazana.

**This Time-**

It had been 3 months since Izayoi and Kazaana were born. Inuyasha and Kagome were happy and lived in their house. Inuyasha barely let them out of his sight just to make sure nothing happened to them. He had a family now and was not going to lose it.

Sango and Miroku were also happy with their son. Unlike Inuyasha, Miroku went out every once in a while. He knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were always the main target so he wasn't so scared about that. Miroku also knew that Sango was a great fighter and could take care of herself.

Right now Inuyasha was out looking for food while Kagome watched over Izayoi. Izayoi had silver hair with little black doggie ears sticking out. Her claws and fangs had grown but they weren't very sharp. Izayoi had amber eyes and wore a little purple kimono that had Sakura peddles on it.

Kagome waited for her mate to return as she watched her daughter crawl around trying to catch a grasshopper. Izayoi didn't know how to walk yet but she knew how to talk a little. 'Izayoi is so cute. I can't believe I got her and Inuyasha!' Kagome thought happily.

All of a sudden Izayoi stopped crawling and pointed at her. "Mama…" Izayoi said still pointing to her. Kagome was confused and turned her head only to be hit hard in the back of the head and then everything went black.

-------------------------------------- With Inuyasha -------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had caught some deer and was heading back to their hut. Kagome had sent him out when he didn't want to go. 'Damn her, I don't want to lose her doesn't she get that? Well I guess she needs food. If anything were to ever happen to her I don't know what I'd do' Inuyasha thought as he walked. Half way there he started to pick up the scent of blood. The thing is, is that it was… 'KAGOME!'

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could back only to spot Kagome lying on the ground unconscious and blood coming from her head. He ran over to her and tried to wake her up by shaking her. "Kagome! Come on Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha said with worry in his voice. He looked around to find that Izayoi wasn't their and her scent was faint. But the thing that was strange was that he didn't pick up another persons scent. 'What the hell happened?' Inuyasha thought as he tried to get his mate to wake up.

After a few minutes of trying Kagome moaned and fluttered her eyes open. "I-Inu-Inuyasha…" Kagome tried to say but was in pain from her head wound.

"Kagome are you ok? What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he helped her sit up.

"I was waited for you to get back and watched over Izayoi. She started to point at me and said mama so I turned around only to get hit in the head and black out. I couldn't even smell or sense them." Kagome explained then asked "Where's Izayoi?"

Inuyasha looked down. "I don't know Kagome. When I got here all I found was you." Inuyasha said as he hugged her. Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha looked around to find any traces of where they might be and saw a note. He let go of Kagome and walked over to it. It read:

_Inuyasha and Kagome,_

_I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Your daughter is very adorable, too bad she has to die. If you want to save her I say you better hurry because you only have until sunset. All I ask of you to bring is the jewel shards and your mate. But like I said, you better hurry._

_Yami Shouki _(A/N. Hope you didn't forget about her)

Inuyasha gasped and showed it to Kagome. She read it and started to get worried. "Inuyasha we have to go. I'll get the jewel." Kagome said as she went inside to get it. 'Please be safe my baby girl' Kagome thought as she ran outside. She sensed a shard and ran towards it and Inuyasha caught up. They made it to a clearing and say Yami staring at her nails. Izayoi was tied up to a tree and crying.

Inuyasha and Kagome both growled. "Let her go now!" Kagome yelled at her and Yami just looked bored. 'If she hurt Izayoi I'm going to slice her limb by limb' Kagome thought as she looked to her daughter.

"It's about time you made it. I thought I was going to have to sit here all day. Now is where the fun begins." Yami said as she stood up and smirked making the two hanyou's growl louder.

"Why are you doing this Yami? We never did anything." Kagome asked.

"Oh, well that's where you're wrong. You did do something. You look too much like my mother and I hate you for it. And I hate you Inuyasha because you're a half breed just like my father. You may know them as Kikyo and Naraku." Yami explained.

Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped and had wide eyes. "That's impossible. Whenever we say Kikyo she never looked pregnant. You're lying!" Kagome said. Yami just laughed.

"Kikyo and Naraku did mate but since Kikyo couldn't have children Naraku made me as his incarnation daughter. I hate them both for it and I hate you." Yami said as she growled a bit. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and attacked Yami. She punched Yami in the face so hard that it made Yami fly into a tree.

"Don't you ever call me someone like Kikyo and don't you ever call Inuyasha a half breed like Naraku. We are nothing like them. I might look like Kikyo but I'm not her." Kagome said with her bangs covering her eyes and her fist balled. Inuyasha growled and walked forward until he was beside Kagome.

Kagome just ran forward and attacked Yami more. Inuyasha was surprised but helped her. Inuyasha was trying to claw at her while Kagome was kicking and punching her. Yami was having trouble blocking all of the attacks and since Naraku died her necklace that created the barrier didn't work she just had to keep blocking.

Kagome was kicking with all her might. She was so angry at Yami that she thought she was going to turn into a full demon. Inuyasha was surprised at Kagome's fighting. She had never been this aggressive before.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga when Yami was distracted by Kagome and he slashed her in half. Yami's eyes widened and let out a silent scream. 'I was defeated, by a half breed' Yami thought as she disappeared (yes she's dead). Kagome fell to her knee's breathing hard and Inuyasha ran over to her.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worried about her.

"I'm fine just a bit tired." She said as she stood up and walked over to the tree Izayoi was tied to and untied her. She hugged her daughter then handed her to Inuyasha. Kagome knew Yami had the last shard and went to pick it up. She placed it in her hand and concentrated. Her hands started to glow a light pink then it disappeared. Kagome opened her hands and reviled the whole sacred jewel.

"It's finally over." Kagome said to herself but Inuyasha heard her. He walked over to her and rapped one of his arms around her waist since the other was holding Izayoi. Kagome hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go home Kagome." Inuyasha said and she nodded then they started to walk back.

* * *

**Well that's the end to the chapter. The next chapter is the last one. But I'll start my other story right afterwards. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good but I was at camp for a few days and I'm very tired. Well please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	26. Friends in the Past

**Hello everyone! This is the last chapter in the story. I hope you've all liked it and I'll be starting my other stories after this. I will have one more chapter after this but it's not really a chapter, it's more like a thank you. Well on with the last chapter of Friends in the past.**

**Summary:** What would happen if Kagome's friends and family from the future got stuck in the past? With Naraku still alive! Lot's! And who is this new enemy? Inu/Kag Mir/San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (Besides Yami because I made her up. And if she really is a character then I do not own Yami)

* * *

**

**Chapter 25- Friends in the Past**

**Last Time-**

"Why are you doing this Yami? We never did anything." Kagome asked.

"Oh, well that's where you're wrong. You did do something. You look too much like my mother and I hate you for it. And I hate you Inuyasha because you're a half breed just like my father. You may know them as Kikyo and Naraku." Yami explained.

Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped and had wide eyes. "That's impossible. Whenever we say Kikyo she never looked pregnant. You're lying!" Kagome said. Yami just laughed.

"Kikyo and Naraku did mate but since Kikyo couldn't have children Naraku made me as his incarnation daughter. I hate them both for it and I hate you." Yami said as she growled a bit. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and attacked Yami. She punched Yami in the face so hard that it made Yami fly into a tree.

"Don't you ever call me someone like Kikyo and don't you ever call Inuyasha a half breed like Naraku. We are nothing like them. I might look like Kikyo but I'm not her." Kagome said with her bangs covering her eyes and her fist balled. Inuyasha growled and walked forward until he was beside Kagome.

Kagome just ran forward and attacked Yami more. Inuyasha was surprised but helped her. Inuyasha was trying to claw at her while Kagome was kicking and punching her. Yami was having trouble blocking all of the attacks and since Naraku died her necklace that created the barrier didn't work she just had to keep blocking.

Kagome was kicking with all her might. She was so angry at Yami that she thought she was going to turn into a full demon. Inuyasha was surprised at Kagome's fighting. She had never been this aggressive before.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga when Yami was distracted by Kagome and he slashed her in half. Yami's eyes widened and let out a silent scream. 'I was defeated, by a half breed' Yami thought as she disappeared (yes she's dead). Kagome fell to her knee's breathing hard and Inuyasha ran over to her.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worried about her.

"I'm fine just a bit tired." She said as she stood up and walked over to the tree Izayoi was tied to and untied her. She hugged her daughter then handed her to Inuyasha. Kagome knew Yami had the last shard and went to pick it up. She placed it in her hand and concentrated. Her hands started to glow a light pink then it disappeared. Kagome opened her hands and reviled the whole sacred jewel.

"It's finally over." Kagome said to herself but Inuyasha heard her. He walked over to her and rapped one of his arms around her waist since the other was holding Izayoi. Kagome hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go home Kagome." Inuyasha said and she nodded then they started to walk back.

**This Time-**

They walked back to the village and spotted Miroku, Sango and Kazaana. Kagome smiled and ran up to them. "Hey guys!" Kagome yelled happily. Inuyasha just walked to them.

"Hey Kagome! Are you ok? You have cuts all over you." Sango asked worried about her best friend. Kagome looked down to examine herself. Sango was right. She had cuts everywhere because of the fight with Yami.

"Yeah I'm fine. Yami came and kidnapped Izayoi so Inuyasha and I went to save her. We destroyed her and now have the completed jewel." Kagome explained as she took out the jewel to show Miroku and Sango. Kazaana just made baby noises as he looked at it. Miroku and Sango gasped and had wide eyes.

"Kagome that's great! Well besides you fighting and Izayoi getting kidnapped. What are you going to wise for?" Sango asked as she hugged Kagome.

"I'm not sure yet. Either Inuyasha is going to become a full demon" Kagome paused there for a moment and thought 'I hope he doesn't thought. I love him the way he is.' Then she continued "Or I'll wise for my friends and family from my time to go back to their time. I will stay though." Kagome explained. Sango just nodded.

Inuyasha noticed how she stopped right after she explained about him maybe turning into a full demon. 'Doesn't she know that I don't want to become a full demon anymore?' Inuyasha thought as he looked to his mate and daughter. He didn't want anything else. Inuyasha had all that he wanted. Friends, a mate, a child, friends, family, love, and trust. That's all he's really ever wanted.

Kagome and Inuyasha left Miroku and Sango to go find Kagome's friends and family. Inuyasha had his arm around her waist the whole way there. "Kagome, do you really think that I want to become a full demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well that's what you always told me. I'll love you no matter what you are though." Kagome explained and took out the jewel and handed it to him. He looked at it for a moment before handing it back to her. Kagome gave him a confused look and he said "I have everything I ever wanted Kagome. I don't need or want to become a full demon anymore. You like me just the way I am so I'll stay this way."

Kagome hugged him and he hugged her back. Izayoi hugged back a little which made Inuyasha and Kagome chuckle and smile. "Mama…Papa" Izayoi said as she was hugging back. That made Inuyasha and Kagome smile bigger. Inuyasha kissed Kagome cheek then took her hand and started to walk to Kagome's mom's house.

It only took them a few minutes to make it there so they knocked on the door. Yuka answered it and let them in. "Hi guys! We were just about to eat dinner. Do you want to join us?" Yuka asked as they walked in. At Kagome and Inuyasha nod Yuka led them into the kitchen where they saw Kagome's mom.

"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha! It's nice to see you again. Dinner is ready in now so you may go sit down if you like." Tani said as she grabbed the chopsticks. Kagome nodded and went to sit at the table. They ate dinner quietly then finished. "So what brings you here Kagome?" Tani asked as she finished.

"Well Inuyasha and I have completed the jewel and I have an idea for a wish. It would be for you guys to return to our time but I would stay here. What do you thing guys?" Kagome asked as she looked at them. Everyone in the room was silent besides Izayoi who was making bubbles with her spit. Her family and friends then started to wisper in each others ear and concluded on what they wanted to do.

"Kagome, we all want to stay here. This place is easier then our time and we're used to it now. I want to watch you have more children and watch you all grow up. So we've decided to stay." Tani said as she smiled to Kagome. Kagome smiled back and they all hugged each other as they knew they would be together for the rest of their lives.

----------------------------------------------- 10 Years later --------------------------------------------------

It had been 10 years since Izayoi was born, the jewel completed and Yami died. Kohaku and Rin were now married and the same with Hojo and Yuka. Eri and Ayumi had boyfriends and Shippo had found a fox tribe so he lived with them. Buyo had died as well from old age.

Inuyasha and Kagome now had 4 children. Their 10 year old daughter Izayoi who acted just like Kagome. She didn't like to fight unless she had to and loved her family. Kagome gave her a bow when she was 5 so she always trained with her mom. They had a 7 year old son named Koro. Koro had silver dog ears and black hair. His aditude was just like his fathers. He had a sword named katana (Katana is sword in Japanese). He loved to train with his dad.

They had another daughter named Sakura who was 4 years old. Kagome didn't allow her to fight because she was too young so she had Sakura learn how to make medicane with herds. Sakura was the only one that was human because Kagome and Inuyasha shared the new moon as their time to turn human and had 'mated' one time while they were human. Sakura had brown eyes, human ears, long black hair and also acted like Kagome.

Their last child was Taki who was 1 years old. He had little black doggie ears and black hair. He had a bad temper and cried a lot. He might have looked a lot like Kagome but he acted so much like Inuyasha. Izayoi, Koro and Taki all had claws, fangs and amber eyes. All the girls acted like Kagome and all the boys acted like Inuyasha.

Now to Miroku and Sango. They only had 2 children. Kazaana and Yume. Kazaana was now 10 years old. He had black hair that wasn't very long, violet eyes, and looked almost like Miroku as a child. Luckily he wasn't a pervert.

Yume was 6 years old and looked a lot like Sango. Her problem was that she was violent like Sango. If someone made her mad she would try to attack them unless it was her family or friends. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Rin and Kohaku had a 6 month old son that Rin named Jaken. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was a quiet baby and they were glad for that. Hojo and Yuka didn't have any children yet. And Sesshomaru just travled around anywhere. They never used the jewel so they kept it locked up. Right now Inuyasha and Koro were training.

"Come on Koro I know you can do better then that." Inuyasha said as he dodged his son's attacks. Koro just growled and tried to attack again but missed. "I think that's enough for today. Your mom is almost done with lunch so let go in ok?" Inuyasha explained.

"Ok dad, but when's the next time Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku are coming over? I want to see Kazaana and Yume." Koro asked as he sheathed his sword.

"They're coming over for lunch today. The same with your grandma, Eri, Yuka, Hojo and Ayumi." Inuyasha explained as he put Koro on his shoulders. Inuyasha walked inside to see Kagome, Izayoi and Sakura all helping to make lunch. Taki was sleeping in his room upstairs.

Koro jumped down from Inuyasha's shoulders and went up behind Kagome then jumped on her back which scared her. "Koro don't do that. I swear you're going to kill me one day if you keep doing that." Kagome explained then walked over to Inuyasha. "Hey, how did your training with Koro go?" Kagome asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"He's getting better." Inuyasha said as he put his arm around her waist. Kagome heard a knock on the door so she opened it to find that everyone was there. Kagome smiled.

"Hi guys! I just made lunch." Kagome said as she let them in. Izayoi and Sakura came up to stand by their mom and said hi to everyone. They all ate lunch and started to talk. "Inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded.

She took him outside and then hugged him. Inuyasha was a little surprised but hugged back. "Thank you for staying with me Inuyasha. I'm very happy." She said and pecked him on the lips. He smiled and hugged her again.

They went back inside and ate the rest of their lunch. "I'm so glad we all met. We have more friends now and families." Tani said suddenly. Kagome noticed that her mom was right.

"Yeah your right mom. I'm glad too. We're all just Friends in the past."

* * *

**Aw what a cute ending! This is the last chapter. Starts crying Oh well. Thank you to al that read my story. I will start my next story soon. I LOVE YOU ALL! Please review! Well see you later and again thank you for reading "Friends in the Past"!**

**-Inukagfreak1674

* * *

**


	27. Congratulations

**Like I said in the last chapter, this chapter is a thank you. A thank you to all those people who reviewed my story. Now I have a very special thing for you. Your name is going to be in this chapter and story so congratulations! Here are al the names of people who reviewed:**

**Lov ya 4 eva**

**ARBITER OF NIGHTMARES**

**Sesshomaru's right hand man**

**Toboe**

**Dieforinuyasha**

**Houen-aishita**

**InuChickie**

**Inuyasha's2hotmiko**

**Wolf**

**Inulover4391**

**Ultimaguy0**

**Ally Inu**

**NUUUUUUUUUU**

**Inuyasha's.Girl.4eva**

**Sako**

**Arrrgh**

**Sailor-saturn550**

**Catlover**

**Moonwicca**

**Damian 2.0**

**Elektra**

**Sk8er7**

**Inufanbig32451**

**kishLover123**

**mystery fan**

**HerbalEssence**

**ShinjuNoToboe and LunarTeardrop**

**I want to thank you all for all of the reviews! This is your place to shine! So everyone else congratulate them! LOL. Well anyways thank you so much so reviewing. I will do this with my other stories as well so if you want to be in one of my stories please review! Well bye everyone! **

** -Inukagfreak1674**


	28. Author's note plz read

**Since I know that some people do not want me to end the story, I'm sorry but I did. And about the sequel, I was thinking about it but I don't have a lot of ideas for it. If someone has some ideas feel free to email or review them to me and I'll see if I get something from it. As for where I put a thank you in the end of my story, feel free to use it as well. I'm not someone who gets mad over something like that. I will however get mad if you steal my story. But doing what I did and posting everyone's name down who reviewed for your story is ok from me. Well please give me some ideas and….yeah. Right now I'm working on my other story called "Twin Love" so please read that as well. See ya later!**

**-Inukagfreak1674**


End file.
